


Возвращение

by Frau_Lolka, Vemoro



Series: Forever yours [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mindfuck, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, past dab-con
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рамси Болтон готовится выйти на свободу. Он уверен, что Теон Грейджой будет по-прежнему всецело принадлежать ему, однако Теон изменился, и возврат к прошлому едва ли возможен.<br/><br/>4 часть серии "Forever yours".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрация-коллаж farmazzz
> 
> [Иллюстрация Shugister](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/6/7/3067575/83979399.jpg)
> 
> [Иллюстрация rotspecht](http://static1.keep4u.ru/2016/09/25/comeback_001_03_140b6b.jpg)

 

— Эй, ты куда? Не торопись, на тот свет всегда успеешь!

Кто-то резко рванул его за рукав. Теон остановился и, обернувшись, недоуменно уставился на человека, который крепко держал его за куртку. Это был рыжебородый бродяга Тормунд со своей тележкой. Он тыкал в красный сигнал светофора грязным пальцем, выглядывающим из обрезанной перчатки. Теон огляделся по сторонам, не понимая, как оказался в центре города возле пешеходного перехода на оживленном перекрестке. Он словно только что проснулся и потряс головой, пытаясь сообразить, где находится и что вообще здесь делает. Город обрушился на него звуками и запахами, шумом дороги и сигналами автомобилей, музыкой из соседнего кафе и мигающей рекламой знаменитых лимонных пирожков.

— Я еле удержал тебя, парень. Ты попер на красный и чуть не попал под машину.

— Я… я не знаю… — Теон растерянно моргал. — Я шел домой и, наверное, задумался.

— Ничего, я тоже часто думаю о чьих-то сладких булках, — Тормунд пощупал воздух руками, подмигнул и осклабился, — только при этом надо еще и смотреть по сторонам.

— Ты… Спасибо тебе, Тормунд.

— Обращайся, — бородач похлопал его по плечу и покатил дальше свою тележку.

Теон понял, что ему нужно перевести дух и собраться с мыслями, а еще лучше выпить чего-нибудь покрепче. Он толкнул дверь ближайшего бара и забрался на высокий стул у самого края стойки. Усевшись поудобнее, Теон потер лоб рукой, пытаясь собрать воедино ворох разрозненных воспоминаний из тюремного зала для посетителей.

— Виски? — молодой длинноволосый бармен с подкрашенными глазами и черным лаком на ногтях показал ему стакан.

— Кофе, — ответил Теон, а потом махнул рукой и добавил: — И виски.

— Тебе как? Вместе?

— Давай отдельно.

Теон одним большим глотком осушил виски, поморщился от жжения в горле и запил его кофе.

— Повтори, — Теон толкнул стакан обратно к бармену, тот ловко перехватил его и вновь наполнил желтым маслянистым виски.

На этот раз Теон вылил алкоголь в чашку с кофе, добавил коричневый кубик дорнийского сахара и долго размешивал, а после неторопливо смаковал сладковатую горечь напитка. Стоило ему только на миг отвлечься от происходящего вокруг, как перед его взглядом сразу возникало бледное лицо Рамси, жадный блеск в глазах и его пальцы, нежно гладящие бронированное стекло перегородки.

Они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Но Теона и без них переполняли эмоции, в которых он не мог толком разобраться. Да и не хотел, по правде сказать. Его глупый порыв увидеться с Рамси и передать ему мячики, — мячики, твою мать! — напугал его самого. Неужели Рамси прав, и Теон испытывает к нему еще что-то, кроме страха и отвращения? Нет. Нет! Не может быть.

Он просто пожалел Рамси. Да, пожалел, потому что знает, что такое боль, как тяжело срастаются сломанные кости и как трудно потом разрабатывать пальцы. Да. Он всего лишь проявил сочувствие. А к Рамси он не испытывает ничего, кроме сожаления, что когда-то связался с ним и повелся на его уговоры пощипать тугой карман Старков.

Теон успокоился, допил свой кофе и кинул красавчику-бармену несколько монет. Надо идти домой, девочкам пора на вечернюю прогулку.

***

Охранник сделал отметку в журнале и лениво махнул рукой, подавая знак двигаться вперед.

Рамси встряхнулся, словно пес, выскочивший из воды, но это не помогло ему сосредоточиться. В голове стоял гул, и сумбурные обрывки мыслей прыгали как безумные мячики для пинг-понга. Под надзором охранника Рамси медленно возвращался в свою камеру, механически отсчитывая шаги — ровно двести пятьдесят шесть по коридору с двумя поворотами, сквозь глухую железную дверь и пять решеток.

Перед его глазами стоял Грейджой — тощий, в мешковатой одежде, переминающийся с ноги на ногу. Он испуганно опустил голову, отводя взгляд, но в то же время украдкой посматривал за стеклянную перегородку. Рамси считал шаги: _двадцать девять, тридцать_ … поседевшие волосы Теона изрядно отросли, на фотографиях это было не так заметно… _шестьдесят восемь, шестьдесят девять_ … его темно-серые глаза… _семьдесят четыре_ … непривычный, странный взгляд, что-то было не так… _семьдесят четыре_ … Теон смотрел на него совсем по-другому. В его глазах не было испуга, ожидания приказа или трусливой готовности повиноваться. Он смотрел… с надеждой?! Или это только почудилось?... _семьдесят четыре_ …

_Его взгляд изменился. Он изменился. Но на нем остались все мои метки. Он пришел ко мне, он по-прежнему мой, он мой, он принадлежит мне._

_Восемьдесят один, восемьдесят два_ … рука Теона в омерзительной бежевой перчатке, придерживающая мячики, которые он принес в подарок…

Когда Теон ушел, оставив мячики на железной стойке, охранники после долгих препирательств все же занесли их в журнал передач, предварительно вывернув наизнанку один, а второй — проткнув насквозь карандашом в нескольких местах. Сейчас скомканная плюшевая оболочка и продырявленный мячик лежали в кармане робы, и Рамси время от времени трогал их, чтобы убедиться — это реальность. Теон действительно пришел к нему на свидание. И принес _подарок._

Рамси остановился у входа в свою камеру на сто двадцать втором шаге.

За его спиной закрылась решетка, охранник зазвенел ключами, но Рамси не слышал посторонних звуков. Голова кружилась, словно он выпил не меньше пинты виски.

Он медленно обвел взглядом камеру, будто увидел ее впервые. Две прикрученные к стене койки, верхняя пустая. Она пустовала с того самого момента, как только Рамси попал в эту долбаную тюрьму и вошел в эту долбаную камеру. Жестяной умывальник рядом с крошечным унитазом в углу и железная подставка-стол рядом с койками. На ней валялись измусоленные листки, блокноты и перевернутая обложкой вверх раскрытая книга, которую Рамси переписывал второй месяц подряд, чередуя левую и правую руки.

Рамси подошел к столу и смахнул с него бумажный ворох. Книга глухо шлепнулась на каменный пол, исписанные страницы разлетелись по камере. Рамси прижал горячие ладони к металлической поверхности. Казалось, что еще немного и по их контуру начнет куриться дымок, а если он отдернет руки, то на столешнице останется два вишнево-красных отпечатка.

Он, тяжело дыша, смотрел на свои руки, но видел вместо них узкую бежевую перчатку с неестественно оттопыренным мизинцем. Раструб перчатки заканчивался, не доходя до рукава куртки, и в промежутке виднелся кусочек тонкого белого запястья в отметинах. Они были такими яркими и отчетливыми, словно Рамси рассматривал бледную кожу Теона сквозь увеличительное стекло: поджившие рубцы от наручников, веревок и шнура, узоры лопнувших капилляров, мелкие порезы… и длинный белый шрам, уходящий к локтю.

Рамси помнил эту рану. Они сидели с ребятами за столиком у бассейна на заднем дворе, обсуждали дела за кружкой пива. Вонючка подносил бутылки из холодильника и что-то брякнул невпопад в ответ на его реплику. Деймон рассмеялся, Бен фыркнул в усы, и это так взбесило Рамси, что он пообещал гаденышу снять кожу с его правой руки.

Через несколько минут его намертво прикрутили к столу в подвале, и когда Рамси сделал длинный глубокий надрез, Вонючка орал и бился так, что сорвал голос, а потом прикусил себе язык. Изо рта побежала кровавая пена, и пришлось заткнуть ему рот горстью салфеток. Глупыш. Кожу с руки снимают совсем не так, но откуда ему знать. Вонючка поверил ему. Он твердил, что сделает все — абсолютно все, что только пожелает Рамси. Он умолял, унижался, выпрашивал, взывал к милосердию, захлебывался и рыдал. Тогда Рамси простил его, пригрозив, что в следующий раз не будет столь благодушен. И с тех пор Вонючка думал трижды перед тем, как открыть свой рот в присутствии Рамси и его ребят.

Рамси глубоко вдохнул и вновь вернулся к воспоминанию о Грейджое. Он неуловимо изменился, и дело было не в нескольких набранных килограммах или отросших волосах. Хотя он по-прежнему избегал смотреть прямо в глаза, с его лица исчезла подобострастная готовность ловить каждый жест, каждое движение и каждый взгляд Рамси. Казалось, за стеклянной перегородкой в комнате для посещений стоял не Вонючка, а перепуганный Теон Грейджой — тот же самый Теон, что сидел, примотанный скотчем к стулу в подвале после своего первого побега.

Где-то по пути в тюрьму этот Теон потерял услужливого, покорного и готового на все Вонючку.  
Но прежний Грейджой вряд ли стал бы отвечать на письма Рамси, присылать свои фотографии и приходить на свидания в тюрьму с подарками в кармане куртки.

Так кто он сейчас? Теон Грейджой или Вонючка? Или они настолько сплавились вместе, что теперь их невозможно различить?!

Рамси резко повернулся, и его взгляд упал на фотографию, прикрепленную над койкой. Это был портретный снимок — лицо Теона крупным планом. Солнце светило ему в глаза, и он чуть склонил голову, смущенно улыбаясь. Рамси никогда не мог спокойно смотреть на эту фотографию, и сейчас он почувствовал, как протяжно стрельнуло в паху. Рот мгновенно пересох, и жар охватил все тело.

Как же отчаянно он хочет этого улыбающегося бледного мерзавца с полуседыми волосами, который вечно утекает у него сквозь пальцы, прикрываясь лживыми личинами. Паршивый Вонючка, скользкая медуза… Он нужен ему. Никто не может заменить его. И мысль о том, что очень скоро он будет рядом с ним навсегда, почти сводила с ума.

Пах снова пронзило резкой болью, Рамси шагнул к умывальнику и после нескольких рывков кончил в жестяную раковину. Перед глазами стояло лицо Теона — но не с фотографии на стене. Он вспоминал его в комнате для посетителей, когда Теон наконец-то осмелился поднять на него взгляд — немного робкий, испуганный и полный странной надежды.

Рамси уперся разгоряченным лбом в металлическое зеркало над умывальником, восстанавливая хриплое дыхание. Побелевшие пальцы вцепились в жестяные края раковины.

_Мой… ты по-прежнему только мой… ты вернулся ко мне… но мы все еще не вместе._

Он хотел, чтобы Теон был рядом с ним, каждую минуту. Он хотел трахать его и заставлять кричать от боли и наслаждения, от наслаждения и боли, потому что знал — для Теона боль и ласки всегда идут бок об бок. Он приучил его к этому. И теперь это нравилось им обоим.

Но одного свидания слишком мало. Нельзя терять голову от одной-единственной победы. Грейджой все еще работает у этой твари Манса. И все еще таскается в этот долбаный спортзал. И когда он уходит гулять в парк с собаками, то часто меняет маршрут. Все это настораживает, и все это очень неправильно.

Рамси изо всех сил ударил кулаком в жестяную поверхность зеркала.

Нельзя давать ему передышку, результат нужно закрепить, и как можно скорее. Теон пришел к нему добровольно после долгих уговоров в письмах, но этого мало. Он промолчал все свидание, этот долбаный Грейджой, он так и не сказал ни слова — ни единого сраного слова! Трубка была всего в какой-то паре дюймов от его руки, но гаденыш даже не потрудился снять ее!

Апелляция назначена на конец октября, и это значит, что он проторчит в тюрьме как минимум месяц, а за это время многое может случиться. Теон может попасть под влияние какого-нибудь мудака в спортзале. Или вздумает навестить своего приятеля в Дозоре… Рамси заскрипел зубами. С каким наслаждением он содрал бы кожу с лица ублюдка Сноу…

Он не может упустить Теона сейчас — сейчас, когда он уже так близок к цели. Ему необходимо второе свидание и как можно скорее. На этом свидании они должны поговорить. Он хорошо подготовится к разговору и сумеет убедить Теона, кто _на самом деле_   является для него самым важным человеком на свете.

Рамси поднял с пола первый попавшийся блокнот и принялся лихорадочно набрасывать черновик письма.


	2. Chapter 2

Девочки обступили его и внимательно обнюхивали с недовольным видом, а Кира даже возмущенно расчихалась. Видимо, за то недолгое время, что он провел на свидании, тюремный запах пропитал одежду. Теон задрал свитер на животе и принюхался, но ничего необычного не обнаружил, почувствовав только легкий аромат собственного дезодоранта.

Теон положил в карман любимый мячик Хелисенты, слегка погрызенный с одного бока, и снял с крючка поводок-сворку, чтобы сходить с девочками в парк. Когда он застегивал ошейник на суетливо крутящейся Джейни, зазвонил домашний телефон.

— Да! — рявкнул Теон в трубку.

Вот невовремя. Наверняка это автоответчик из телефонной компании с просьбой оплатить счет или еще какая хрень.

— Мистер Грейджой? — осведомился бархатный женский голос.

— Да, это я, — раздраженно ответил он, держа телефонную трубку плечом около уха и продевая кончик ремня в пряжку ошейника.

— Я бы хотела встретиться с вами и поговорить, — голос манил и завораживал, его хотелось слушать еще и еще.

— Кто вы такая? — настороженно отозвался Теон. Давненько уже женщины не звонили ему, предлагая встречу. — И о чем вы хотите поговорить?

— Об одном хорошо знакомом вам человеке, — женщина произнесла эти слова с придыханием, понизив голос почти до шепота.

Замершее на миг сердце Теона рухнуло вниз и с удвоенной силой забилось где-то в животе.

— Кто вы такая и с чего взяли, что я буду с вами разговаривать? — надо было сразу же бросить трубку, но почему-то Теон не смог этого сделать.

— Меня зовут Мелони Асшайска, и я знаю, что вы приходили в Северную Окружную тюрьму на свидание с одним из заключенных.

_Твою мать._

— Откуда вам это известно?

— Я не выдаю своих источников, мистер Грейджой, — усмехнулась обладательница чарущего голоса.

— Чего вы от меня хотите? — у Теона слегка кружилась голова от этого тембра и интонаций. С подобным голосом надо работать в сексе по телефону.

— У меня для вас крайне выгодное предложение. Эксклюзивное интервью для телеканала "Р`Глор-ТВ" о Рамси Болтоне и ваших отношениях с ним.

Магия сразу рассеялась.

— Я не даю интервью, — жестко сказал Теон и повесил трубку.

Через несколько секунд звонок раздался снова. Он приподнял трубку и тут же бросил ее на рычаг. Следующий звонок не заставил себя долго ждать, и Теон выдернул провод из розетки.

Он пошел с девочками в парк и гулял там почти до темноты, механически переставляя ноги. Собаки поначалу радовались долгой прогулке, но потом устали и проголодались. Кира настойчиво тянула поводок-сворку домой, к миске с кормом. А Теон, не обращая на нее внимания, дошел до своей любимой полянки в дальнем конце парка. Он уселся на скамью с ногами и, обняв колени, принялся подбрасывать в руке мячик, — точно такой же, как те два, что он принес в тюрьму для Рамси.

Теон все время думал о нем. Он одергивал себя, но все равно возвращался мыслями в камеру с перегородкой и видел как наяву Рамси, приникшего к стеклу. Теон вспоминал, как где-то внутри возник плотный тяжелый ком, который сдавил горло, не давая дышать, и парализовал все тело. И как потом, убедив себя, что находится в полной безопасности, он осмелился поднять глаза и увидел во взгляде Рамси что-то, напоминавшее нежность.

"Нет! — осаживал он себя. — Ты для него — игрушка. Он хочет только мучить и трахать тебя. Рамси скорее выбьет из тебя последние мозги, чем изменит свое отношение. Он никогда не будет смотреть на тебя с нежностью. Ты придумываешь себе всякую хрень, идиот."

Теон, увлеченный своими мыслями, даже не заметил, как оказался дома — наверное, девочки привели. Он покормил собак, а после взял из холодильника какой-то контейнер и съел содержимое, не чувствуя ни запаха, ни вкуса, и налил себе чаю. Забравшись в любимое продавленное кресло, он взял со стола письмо. Последнее письмо Рамси.

Теон дважды перечитал его, а потом, повинуясь внезапному порыву, прижал к лицу, вдыхая тонкий запах пудры, исходящий от блокнотных листов. И вдруг испытал неожиданное для себя разочарование, он прекрасно помнил, что от Рамси пахло совсем иначе: кожей, табаком, виски, терпким пряным одеколоном и разгоряченным мужским телом. Сейчас ему почему-то снова захотелось ощутить этот запах. Теон перенюхал все письма, которые он получал раньше. Но все они пахли только старой бумагой, даже то майское письмо, на которое Рамси опрокинул стакан с виски

***  
В качалке Большой Джон долго наблюдал за тем, как он, отдуваясь, тягает штангу и пыхтит на гребном тренажере, а потом подошел и хозяйским жестом схватил его за руку, щупая бицепс. Теон от этого прикосновения инстинктивно напрягся и весь закостенел. Амбер, видимо, почувствовал неладное и разжал пальцы.

— Я гляжу, ты вполне окреп и уже не тот дрищ, что переступил порог моего зала пару месяцев назад. Теперь это мышцы, а не мешок с костями, — довольно заухал он.

Теон расслабился, как только Джон убрал от него руку, а когда тот похвалил его — широко улыбнулся. Теон чувствовал себя хорошо, силы прибавлялись с каждым днем, он даже иногда жалел о разбитом зеркале в ванной и украдкой глядел на себя в стеклянные витрины магазинов. Собственное отражение каждый раз удивляло его — плечи постепенно распрямились и он перестал сутулиться, а порой, выходя на улицу, даже забывал натянуть на голову капюшон толстовки или надеть солнцезащитные очки, за которыми прятал лицо весь прошедший год.

Амбер задумчиво поковырял ногтем мизинца в зубах.

— Хорошо бы тебе, парень, динамическую нагрузку добавить, — прищурил он глаза под косматыми седыми бровями. — Давай-ка ты у меня еще и боксом позанимаешься. Ты как насчет грушу поколотить, а?

— Да можно, наверное. — Теону эта идея показалась интересной. — Вот только пальцы…

— Ничего, — махнул рукой Большой Джон, — на международные соревнования я тебя отправлять не буду. Иди в кладовку, подбери себе перчатки и шлем по размеру. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты удар держать.

Амбер замахнулся на него рукой, сжатой в кулак, имитируя хук справа. Теон дернулся вниз, закрыв голову обеими руками.

— Я не уверен, что смогу...

Рамси однажды сломал ему скуловую кость. Лицо перекосило, кровь из носа заливала лицо, и рот перестал толком открываться. Чтобы вправить кости, семейный врач Болтонов, доктор Тибальд, разрезал ему щеку, запихал внутрь какие-то жуткие щипцы, а Теон, привязанный к столу, кричал, пока не охрип — Рамси запретил давать ему наркоз. Даже после того, как с ужасающим щелчком сломанная кость встала на место и Тибальд зашил операционный разрез, болело очень долго. Рамси больше не бил его по этой щеке, но частенько замахивался так, что Теон закрывал лицо рукой. Это очень злило Рамси, он не терпел сопротивления и лупил Теона еще сильней, однако при этом старался не задевать левую сторону лица.

— У меня был перелом скулы. — Теон показал Амберу светлую нитку шрама и синий узор капилляров на щеке.

— Когда? — Амбер деловито ощупал толстыми пальцами его лицо.

— Почти два года назад.

— Тю, давно уже все зажило, и бояться тебе нечего. Иди в кладовку за перчатками.

***  
Манс сообщил сотрудникам, что информационно-развлекательный холдинг "Р`Глор-Медиа" (при этом названии Теон поморщился, вспомнив журналистку с волшебным голосом) предложил выгодный промо-тур в поддержку его нового альбома, поэтому он уезжает на пару месяцев, а Теон остается в интернет-магазине за главного. Далла похлопала его по плечу, поздравив с повышением, и пообещала по возможности помогать. Она даже собралась подыскать нового сотрудника, который принимал бы телефонные звонки и заказы через сайт, чтобы у Теона было больше времени для административных дел.

Раньше ему казалось, что в управлении магазином ничего сложного нет, но очень скоро он понял, что ошибался. Теон погрузился в бумаги, пытаясь разобраться во взаимоотношениях с поставщиками, и постоянно консультировался с Даллой, которая помогала ему с закупками товара.

Теон проверял накладные на новый альбом Манса для сети кофеен, когда услышал звонок в дверь. Клиенты в офис не приходили, у сотрудников были собственные магнитные ключи, а почтальон приносил почту по утрам, когда в офисе еще никого не было, и просовывал письма в прорезь ящика у двери. Так что звонок в дверь посреди рабочего дня стал неожиданностью.

Далла отмахнулась, держа нож в руке, — она готовила бутерброды для ланча. Скорбный Эдд ходил по офису с Наследником на руках, что-то ему рассказывая, а Наследник держался крохотной ручкой за его длинный нос и внимательно слушал.

Поэтому идти открывать настойчивому посетителю, упорно давящему на кнопку звонка, пришлось самому Теону.

Он распахнул дверь. За нею стояла невысокая, худенькая и миловидная девица, которая показалась Теону знакомой.

— Грейджой? — прищурилась она.

— Да.

Теон заглянул в гостеприимно распахнутый вырез ее блузки, расстегнутой больше, чем позволяли приличия. Он сделал приглашающий жест рукой, и девица переступила порог. Теон хотел предложить ей чашку кофе и потянуть время, пока не вспомнит, откуда ее знает, но тут девица представилась сама:  
— Миранда Сноу.

_Твою мать._

Имя словно щелкнуло по лбу, и Теон ее вспомнил.  
Шустрая адвокатша из конторы старого Фрея, которая вела дело Рамси к апелляции и отлично пропиарила и его, и себя.

_Только ее не хватало._

— Здравствуйте, — натянуто поприветствовал ее Теон.  
Он предполагал, о чем — а точнее о ком — пойдет разговор.

— Какого хрена ты к нему ходил? — рявкнула она.

Ее речь неприятно контрастировала с миловидной внешностью.

— Что? — опешил Теон. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого.

— Я знаю, что ты был у него! Не смей больше к нему таскаться! — она повысила голос, глаза горели огнем. — Я знаю, что он писал тебе какие-то дурацкие письма, но это ничего не значит, понял?!

Теон оторопело моргал. А Миранда продолжала:

— Его освободят через месяц. Паук уже всех подмазал, все доказательства готовы, так что он непременно выиграет апелляцию. Я хожу к нему в тюрьму каждый день. И знаешь что?! Он хочет меня с самой первой встречи. Мы трахаемся каждый раз, когда я прихожу к нему. И он любит меня! А ты просто часть его прошлого, которое он забудет сразу же, как покинет тюремные стены. Он — мой!

У Теона внутри все рухнуло.

— А он знает? О том, что он твой, а? — криво усмехнулся он.

Миранда молча дернула щекой, и Теон продолжил:

— Ты хочешь быть с ним? Да пожалуйста! Знаешь, что это такое — быть его? Думаешь, он не выбьет тебе зубы, если ты поцарапаешь его член, когда будешь отсасывать? Думаешь, он не будет резать тебя ножом и смотреть, как тебя избивают его дружки? Думаешь, он не станет сажать тебя на цепь и сдирать кожу за каждое неверно сказанное слово? Но, может быть, он даже оставит тебе все пальцы, если ты будешь делать только то, что он хочет!

Теон уже почти кричал.

— Хочешь быть с ним? Спроси у него про умершую жену, спроси про Донеллу. Или посмотри в архивах, уверен, что тебе будет это интересно!

Теон не заметил, как подошла Далла:

— Теон, у тебя все в порядке?

Он дернул плечом, не прерываясь.

— Забирай его себе! Забирай! Мне он не нужен!

Теон резко развернулся на пятках и вылетел из коридора, услышав за спиной напряженный голос Даллы:

— Уходите. Сейчас же. Или я вызову полицию!

Теон сидел в своем кресле, накрыв голову руками, плечи его вздрагивали. Далла подошла сзади и положила ладонь ему на затылок. Он резко дернулся всем телом. Далла прошептала: «Тише, милый, тише, это всего-навсего я» и осторожно погладила его по макушке. Теон затих под ее руками и замер. Она гладила его по голове до тех пор, пока он не вытер мокрое лицо рукавом и не сказал, что все в порядке.


	3. Chapter 3

Вечером, когда Теон уже подошел к своему дому, возвращаясь с прогулки с девочками, затрезвонил его мобильник.

_О боги. Еще и этот._

Некоторое время он боролся с искушением скинуть звонок или вовсе не отвечать. Но звонивший был крайне настойчив.

— Да, господин прокурор, — сказал Теон обреченно.

Даже сквозь треск на линии ему был отлично слышен злобный скрип зубов Баратеона.

— Грейджой! Мне сообщили, что ты приходил к Болтону на свидание в Окружную Тюрьму!

— Приходил, — сознался Теон. Отрицать это не имело смысла. Похоже, весь город уже в курсе, что он был на свидании у Рамси.

— Зачем ты пошел к нему? Что он сказал тебе?

_Хотел бы я сам понимать, зачем._

— Ничего, мистер Баратеон. Мы с ним не разговаривали.

— Не ври мне, неблагодарный! Я потратил столько сил и средств, чтобы привлечь его к ответу за темные делишки! Я прикрывал тебя от его дружков, я выбил тебе помощь от государства, а теперь ты даешь ему шанс ускользнуть от правосудия! Вспомни о том, что он сделал с тобой! Пересчитай свои пальцы, Грейджой! Он изуродовал тебя, а ты помогаешь ему избежать наказания.

— Да пошел ты! — заорал в ответ Теон и с силой бросил мобильник в стену дома.

Телефон с громким треском рассыпался на части. Теон долго стоял над ним, оторопело глядя на куски пластика и металлические детали.  
Когда он опустился на колени, чтобы отыскать среди обломков сим-карту, его руки тряслись. На этот номер могла позвонить Аша или врачи из психушки, где уже несколько лет пускала пузыри его безумная мать. Теон почувствовал, что уже сам как никогда прежде близок к безумию. Даже в самые тяжелые дни в подвале у Болтонов ему не казалось, что он почти готов занять соседнюю с ней койку.

А в квартире, на коврике у двери, его ждало новое письмо. Теон торопливо поднял с пола плотный желтый конверт и разорвал его, повернув к свету, чтобы не повредить содержимое. В нем были клетчатые блокнотные листки, когда-то сложенные в несколько раз, а после аккуратно расправленные.

Теон сразу же поднес письмо к лицу и жадно втянул воздух носом. Листы снова нежно пахли сладковатой пудрой, но сквозь нее все чувствовался запах Рамси. Тонкий, едва уловимый. Но он точно был.

Теон вчитывался в строки, снова и снова поднося письмо к лицу и вдыхая еле различимый аромат табака, пряного одеколона и горячего мужского тела. Но уже без запаха виски.

Он отстегнул девочек с поводка, скинул кроссовки и куртку, уселся в любимое кресло и принялся перечитывать с самого начала.

_"26 сентября_

_Мой Теон!_

_Ты набрался решимости и пришел ко мне, и я наконец-то увидел тебя._

_Признайся честно, Теон, это ведь было не так страшно, как тебе казалось? Наше свидание?_  
_Так почему же ты медлил и не приходил ко мне раньше?_

_Мы смотрели друг на друга всего пятнадцать минут, но для меня они длились целую вечность. Я никак не мог наглядеться на тебя, мой славный. Потому что ты единственный, кого я хочу видеть рядом с собой. Всегда._

_Ты нужен мне, Теон. Мне больно, что ты снова так далеко от меня, а я торчу в этой долбаной камере. Я знаю, что Варис выиграет апелляцию и я выйду на свободу, но это произойдет лишь через месяц, а у меня больше нет сил терпеть._

_Ты пришел ко мне и принес подарок. Два мячика, чтобы я мог тренировать пальцы. Я не ожидал, что это так тронет меня, Теон. Я пишу письмо и смотрю на них. Они лежат прямо передо мной на столе, и мне приятно думать, что это еще одна ниточка, которая нас связала. Ты держал их в руках и передал мне. Теперь они мои. У меня перехватывает дыхание от мысли, что это первый подарок, который ты сделал мне за все время нашего знакомства. Ты принес его сам, без моего приказа или подсказки, и именно поэтому он мне особенно дорог._

_Ты очень порадовал меня, Теон. Когда я гляжу на эти смешные мячики, я вспоминаю тебя — как ты стоял за стеклом в зале, а потом подошел ближе и выложил их на стойку._

_Может быть, тебе кажется странным, что мы так и не сказали друг другу ни слова за все время нашей встречи. Но это естественно. Я не мог наглядеться на тебя, мой славный. На снимках ты совсем другой. Фотографии — это всего лишь отпечатки прошлого, мертвые воспоминания, а за стеклом в зале я видел тебя настоящего._

_Я так хотел прикоснуться к тебе, я так хотел тебя, Теон! И я так сильно хочу тебя сейчас!_

_А ты, Теон? Что почувствовал ты, когда увидел меня? Скажи мне! Сначала это был страх, верно? Ты не сразу смог посмотреть мне в глаза. Неужели ты по-прежнему боишься меня? Но разве для этого есть основания? Разве я не обещал тебе безопасность? Разве я не обещал тебе защиту? Разве я не обещал тебе, что у нас все будет хорошо?_

_Но ведь потом что-то поменялось, верно? Я заметил это в твоих глазах, когда мы впервые за столько времени наконец-то смогли посмотреть друг на друга. Расскажи мне, что ты почувствовал тогда? Я хочу знать! Мне нужно это знать!_

_А еще я хочу, чтобы ты снова пришел ко мне. Потому что я уже скучаю по тебе, несмотря на то, что прошли считанные минуты после твоего ухода. Мы сможем увидеться только через неделю, и я буду ждать тебя._

_Но на этот раз мы не будем просто смотреть друг на друга через стекло. Мы будем разговаривать. Мне нужно столько всего сказать тебе, мой Теон._

_Я расскажу, как мне тебя не хватает и как я мечтаю наконец-то заполучить тебя. А еще расскажу в подробностях, что я сделаю с тобой, когда мы окажемся вдвоем — ты и я в одной комнате, где кроме нас не будет никого, и ни один долбаный сосед не сможет услышать ни звука._

_Я скажу тебе, что ты стал еще красивее, Теон! Мне нравится твой взгляд и твоя улыбка, а от твоих рук я просто схожу с ума. Я готов смотреть на них бесконечно._

_Когда ты придешь ко мне в следующий раз, я хочу, чтобы на тебе не было этих дурацких перчаток. Ты можешь носить их для других, но когда ты рядом со мной, я хочу видеть твои руки, а не эту кожаную хрень с искусственными пальцами. Твои ладони прекрасны, Теон, не смей прятать их от меня._

_Мне больно думать, что я не смогу обнять тебя раньше, чем через месяц. Это кажется целой вечностью._

_Только представь, Теон, что я с тобой сделаю, когда мы наконец-то будем вместе. Это будет самый счастливый день в моей жизни, и я клянусь, что ты не забудешь его никогда._

_Я жду тебя в следующий вторник, Теон. Я наконец-то услышу твой голос. А ты скучал по моему голосу? Я знаю, что да._

_Не забудь снять перчатки, когда войдешь в зал. Я хочу видеть твои руки._

_До скорой встречи, мой Теон._  
_Твой Рамси Болтон"_

Письмо сводило Теона с ума.

Он перечитывал строки, написанные убористыми печатными буквами, и снова вспоминал их короткое свидание через стекло.

Он поднес к носу блокнотные листки и представил себе, как прошла бы эта встреча, если бы их не разделяла пуленепробиваемая перегородка. Рамси бы гладил не холодное стекло, а его лицо, — и рука Теона сама потянулась к пряжке джинсового ремня.

Перед самым пиком он снова уткнулся в письмо и кончил с громким всхлипом, а потом сидел неподвижно, полностью опустошенный, и долго не мог прийти в себя.

Примерно через полчаса он все же достал блокнот и ручку и начал писать ответ.

 _"Здравствуй, Рамси._  
_Я пока так и не понял, что я почувствовал, когда увидел тебя. Сначала мне было очень страшно, и я решил, что прийти к тебе было дурацкой идеей. Почти столь же безумной, как согласиться когда-то на твое предложение. Но потом я понял, что, кажется, больше не боюсь тебя._

_Я рад, что тебе пришелся по сердцу мой подарок. Мячики очень хорошо помогают разрабатывать пальцы._

_Недавно ко мне на работу приходила Миранда. Милая девушка, передает тебе привет._

_Я не знаю, смогу ли я прийти к тебе во вторник. Но я подумаю об этом._

_Т.Г."_

Теон тщательно сложил листок в несколько раз и положил его за дверь. Через полчаса письма на месте уже не было.

***  
Первая половина дня прошла столь же скучно и монотонно, как и большинство унылых тюремных будней. В столовой, как обычно, Рамси вместе со своими ребятами сидел за отдельным столом. Кислый Алин, Деймон и остальные расположились чуть поодаль. Они молча поглощали еду, склонившись над подносами, и только Деймон время от времени обводил взглядом зал, словно выискивая кого-то.

Рамси привык не обращать внимания на приглушенный гул, царящий в столовой. Погруженный в собственные мысли, он пережевывал мешанину, разложенную по отделениям пластикового подноса, не чувствуя ее вкуса.

Рамси думал о Грейджое, перебирая в памяти недавние воспоминания. Он постоянно прокручивал их в голове, а один раз поймал себя на том, что вместо обычного вечернего переписывания книги для разработки пальцев он переносит в блокнот собственные обрывочные мысли о Вонючке и Теоне Грейджое. В тот момент, когда Рамси в недоумении уставился на кривые строчки, заканчивающиеся словами _"… он принес их для меня",_ его на мгновение прошиб холодный пот. Порвав листки в мелкие клочья, Рамси спустил бумажную труху в унитаз.

Он мысленно разделил свое недолгое свидание с Грейджоем на цепочку эпизодов и неторопливо просматривал их, словно раскручивая кинопленку с застывшими кадрами. Проигрывая эту воображаемую запись снова и снова, Рамси убедился, что Грейджой боится его. Но это был совсем не тот ужас, который испытывал к нему в свое время Вонючка. Когда Грейджой положил на стойку мячики и посмотрел на Рамси, в его глазах не было прежнего страха. В них читался какой-то неуверенный вопрос, и Рамси мучился от того, что никак не мог понять — что означает эта странная смесь недоумения, ожидания и неясной надежды.

Он всегда мгновенно распознавал любую мысль и эмоцию Вонючки, но сейчас не мог разобраться в нем, не мог _прочитать_ этого гаденыша!

Но Вонючка никогда не смотрел на него _так_. Собственно, Вонючка никогда не глядел ему в лицо по собственной воле — он затравленно поднимал глаза, только если слышал приказ: "Смотри на меня!" Прежний Теон Грейджой тоже старался избегать прямого взгляда, но выражение его лица можно было понять так же легко, как и позже — выражение лица Вонючки.

Короткая молчаливая встреча не позволила Рамси толком разобраться в новом Грейджое, поэтому он нетерпеливо считал дни до следующего свидания. А еще он ждал ответа на свое письмо…

_Он придет ко мне. Он не посмеет не прийти._

Рамси сидел на заброшенных деревянных брусьях — когда-то это был гимнастический снаряд, но потом подпорки сломали и из нескольких бревен соорудили что-то вроде длинной скамьи с низкой спинкой. Его ребята сгрудились у стены тюремного блока, расположившись в узкой полоске тени.

Тюремный двор заливало полуденное солнце. Было жарко, и многие заключенные сняли свои робы, оставшись в пропитанных потом майках. Рамси наблюдал за людьми, рассеявшимися по квадратному двору. Каждый держался своего клана или земляков. Некоторые просто сидели на утоптанной каменистой земле, ведя беседы приглушенными голосами; другие медленно прогуливались взад-вперед, лавируя между сидящими группами; пятеро дорнийцев затеяли игру в баскетбол у одинокого столба с покосившимся кольцом. Тенны прохаживались вдоль ячеистой ограды под напряжением, поигрывая мускулами. Бритые головы со сложным орнаментом шрамов блестели от пота.

Сидящего на брусьях Рамси все обходили стороной.

_Что, если он не придет?_

Руки Рамси сжались в кулаки.

_Он придет. Потому что он знает — я жду его._

— Болтон! Эй, Болтон! — к Рамси вразвалку подошел охранник Четт с изрытым, словно от оспы, лицом. — Прогулка на сегодня закончена, к тебе пришел адвокат.


	4. Chapter 4

Рамси неспешно встал и потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Наверняка Варис принес ему ответ Грейджоя… Наконец-то… Рамси побрел по тюремному двору вслед за охранником, улыбаясь своим мыслям.

Четт захлопнул дверь крохотной переговорной без окон, и Рамси, потирая запястья, освобожденные от наручников, с удивлением уставился на Миранду, сидящую за квадратным столом. Она сняла элегантный серый пиджак, повесив его на спинку железного стула, и красовалась в обтягивающей белой блузке с тремя расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами.

Миранда приветливо улыбнулась, глядя на Рамси снизу вверх.

— Привет, дорогой, — промурлыкала она, но холодные глаза Рамси не изменили выражения, и ее улыбка увяла. — Неужели ты совсем мне не рад?

Рамси уселся напротив и побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Он все так же молча смотрел прямо в лицо Миранде, и та невольно отвела взгляд. Неловкая пауза длилась, Миранда вздохнула и прикоснулась к приподнятому воротнику своей блузки.

— Наверное, ты ждал Вариса, — наконец произнесла она и лукаво улыбнулась, глядя сквозь прищуренные ресницы. — Сегодня он не придет.

Рамси откинулся на спинку стула.

— И что же стряслось с Варисом? — спросил он скучающим тоном, будто из вежливости интересовался судьбой давно забытого знакомого.

_Он передумал вести мое дело? Решил отказаться от меня?! Продажная шкура… жирный паук, я лично прибью тебя, лысая тварь!_

— С ним все в порядке, — Миранда принялась накручивать на указательный палец длинный локон. — Ланнистеры вызвали его в столицу, их младший сын снова попал в переделку. Подходящей замены в бюро Вариса нет, а я готовила твои бумаги и передавала дела, поэтому партнеры пригласили именно меня провести эту встречу. Не беспокойся, через неделю Варис вернется и продолжит свою работу.

Рамси улыбнулся:

— Что ж… это неплохие новости. Приступим к самой скучной части нашей встречи?

Миранда расстегнула кожаную папку для документов и начала аккуратно раскладывать бумаги на столе. Рамси следил за ее руками с безупречным маникюром. Она привстала со стула, наклонившись вперед, и до Рамси донесся легкий аромат ее любимых духов "Слезы Лисса".

— Вот здесь два ходатайства, ты должен ознакомиться с ними… а это отредактированная версия твоих ответов на возможные вопросы прокурора и вопросы Вариса… — бормотала Миранда, перебирая листки.

— Тебе придется прочитать эти материалы прямо здесь и постараться запомнить содержание, — добавила она. — На следующей неделе Варис хотел бы подготовить тебя к процессу и отыграть возможные варианты диалогов в суде…

— Это все? — перебил ее Рамси, не отрывая взгляда от вороха документов с логотипом адвокатского бюро "Варис, Иллирио и партнеры".

Миранда подняла голову и, чуть подавшись вперед, облокотилась о стол. Она нависла над бумагами, прогнувшись, словно кошка. Ее полуобнаженные груди, казалось, были готовы выпрыгнуть из блузки. Округлый, выставленный напоказ зад был обтянут серой юбкой так плотно, что с первого взгляда становилось ясно — на Миранде нет нижнего белья. Она смотрела на Рамси с откровенным призывом, чуть приоткрыв пухлые, подведенные яркой помадой губы.

Рамси почувствовал глухое раздражение.

— Я задал тебе вопрос. Это все бумаги?

— А что еще ты хочешь, Рамси? — медленно спросила Миранда, не меняя позы. Она сделала небольшую паузу перед словом "хочешь", и Рамси еле подавил желание схватить ее за волосы и изо всех сил приложить головой об стол.

_Сучка!_

Рамси непроизвольно сжал пальцами край железной столешницы. Он попытался погасить ярость, разгорающуюся в груди, и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Прекращай дурить, Миранда, — отрезал он. — Где остальное?

Миранда поджала губы и уселась на место, недовольно откинув назад тщательно завитые каштановые пряди. Она разъединила несколько сцепленных листков и придвинула к Рамси тонкий конверт с просвечивающими купюрами. Рамси накрыл его ладонями, и через секунду конверт исчез в его рукаве.

— Это все? — снова спросил он, глядя на Миранду в упор.

Она смотрела на него со странным выражением. Миранда явно была разочарована поведением Рамси, хотя изо всех сил старалась скрыть свои эмоции.

Когда она приходила в тюрьму как адвокат конторы Фрея, они часто торопливо трахались в тесной переговорной. Рамси не сомневался, что большинство охранников, которым он каждый раз давал двадцатку за молчание, пускали слюни и дрочили, подглядывая за ними в дверное окошко. Миранда была горячей штучкой — она воспламенялась от пары прикосновений, и ей нравился быстрый жесткий секс. Она кончала, прикусывая губы Рамси в грубом поцелуе. Как-то раз, опустившись на пол, чтобы поднять упавшую под стол бумагу, Миранда умудрилась отсосать ему за полминуты, проглотив все до последней капли.

После того, как за апелляцию взялся Варис, они не встречались в переговорной уже несколько недель, хотя Миранда часто писала Рамси и иногда приходила навестить, нашептывая ему всякие непристойности в телефонную трубку.

— Ты ждал чего-то еще? — переспросила она. Ее пальцы слегка дрожали.

— Еще одну бумагу. Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я.

— Больше ничего нет, — сухо ответила Миранда.

— Ты врешь мне, сучка, — вдруг произнес Рамси и широко улыбнулся.

Его глаза по-прежнему оставались ледяными. Резко подавшись вперед, он схватил Миранду за запястье. Та испуганно отпрянула, но Рамси держал крепко.

— Письмо от Грейджоя. Где оно? Куда ты его дела? — почти беззвучно спрашивал он, продолжая стискивать руку Миранды.

— Его не было, — так же беззвучно ответила она одними губами. Миранда дергалась, пытаясь освободиться. — Рамси, прекрати! Это правда!

Рамси отпустил ее и снова откинулся на спинку стула. Миранда, тяжело дыша, принялась разминать запястье, на котором наливались синяки.

— Хорошо, — спокойным голосом сказал он. — Хорошо. Я верю тебе, Миранда. Ты ведь никогда не обманывала меня прежде. С чего бы вдруг тебе врать мне сейчас? Прости, что так грубо обошелся с тобой.

Он внимательно смотрел на порозовевшее лицо Миранды, выговаривая каждое слово так отчетливо, словно делал запись на диктофон.

— Мне не нравится твой тон, Рамси, — вкрадчиво сказала она. — Никакого письма от Грейджоя не было. Я знаю, что он приходил к тебе на свидание, но это все, что мне известно. Как твой адвокат я категорически…

— Миранда, ты не мой адвокат, — перебил ее Рамси. — Мой адвокат — Варис.

Миранда, сглотнув, быстро затараторила:  
— Рамси, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что это безумие! Поддерживая связь с Грейджоем, ты сам роешь себе яму. Варис, как и я, считает…

Рамси вскочил на ноги и одним движением обогнул стол. Краем глаза он заметил, как в окошке мелькнула физиономия Четта и тут же исчезла — он уже не раз получал деньги за молчание, и видимо решил, что сегодня в его кармане появится лишняя двадцатка, а может быть даже две.  
Миранда отшатнулась, но Рамси успел схватить ее за горло и притянуть к себе.

— Запомни, сучка, — прошипел он ей прямо в ухо. — Мне насрать на мнение Вариса, и тем более насрать на твое. А еще я знаю, что ты мне врешь!

— Рамси, Рамси… — задыхаясь, она вцепилась обеими руками в его предплечье. — Рамси, я бы не могла, я бы не смогла…

Она умоляюще смотрела на Рамси и вдруг ее зрачки резко расширились. Миранда затрепыхалась в его руке и попыталась закричать, но из сдавленного горла вырвался лишь сиплый стон.  
Рамси покосился на дверное окошко и разжал хватку, приложив палец к посиневшим губам Миранды.

Она глотала воздух, растирая горло обеими ладонями, по щекам катились слезы. Когда Рамси убрал палец с ее губ, перепуганная Миранда горячо зашептала:

— Почему ты не веришь мне?! Я бы никогда не стала обманывать тебя, клянусь! Я не знаю… мне ничего не передавали… значит, Грейджой ничего не написал в ответ. А может быть, мне просто забыли отдать его письмо! Прости, Рамси, если бы я знала, что это для тебя так важно, я бы спросила… прости… О Боги, как больно… ты же едва не убил меня, Рамси!

— И мне стоило больших трудов сдержаться, — негромко сказал Рамси, с удовлетворением отметив ужас, вновь мелькнувший в глазах Миранды.

Он обнял Миранду и принялся медленно поглаживать ее затылок, запуская пальцы в мягкие каштановые пряди.

— Успокойся. Я уже почти верю тебе.

Вдруг Рамси сгреб ее волосы в кулак и резко дернул. Миранда громко всхлипнула.

_Еще немного, и она закричит во весь голос от страха._

Если бы не Четт за дверью, Рамси вытряс бы из нее правду, но сейчас ему нужно было действовать осторожно. Рамси грубо притиснул к себе Миранду и поцеловал — хотя ее глаза были полны слез, она ответила на поцелуй. Когда он оторвался от нее, Миранда прошептала, прерывисто переводя дыхание:  
— Прошу тебя, Рамси, поверь мне… я клянусь, это правда!

Рамси прижал ее лицо к груди и потрепал по волосам.

_Лживая сучка! Ты еще заплатишь за свой обман!_

— Конечно. Я верю тебе. Успокойся, моя славная. А теперь повернись.

Она быстро повернулась к стене, и Рамси задрал ее юбку до талии — на Миранде действительно не было белья. Рамси представил себе бледные плечи изможденного Вонючки в подживающих полукольцах укусов, сетку белых и розоватых шрамов — следов ремня, ножа и его зубов… Неожиданно образ Вонючки сменился смущенно улыбающимся Теоном в зале для посетителей.

Рамси встряхнул головой и прикрыл веки, вызвав в памяти одно из давних воспоминаний — как он притиснул голого Вонючку к стене, прижал его тощие руки над головой и грубо трахнул. С каждым толчком он наваливался на него все сильнее, всаживал все глубже и глубже… Рамси вгрызался в его шею, плечи и руки, а Вонючка в ответ лишь трясся, тихо всхлипывал и пытался заглушить стоны.

Миранда, в отличие от того дрожащего Вонючки, была мокрой и горячей, она протяжно постанывала и подавалась назад в такт его резким движениям. Как всегда, секс закончился очень быстро, но Рамси был уверен, что Четт, липнувший к дверному окошку, все же успел передернуть, пока наблюдал за ними.

Когда Миранда приводила в порядок одежду и поправляла макияж, Рамси быстро проглядел распечатанные листки, подготовленные Варисом.

Через пару минут прежняя улыбающаяся Миранда сидела напротив Рамси. Вьющиеся пряди волос были аккуратно расправлены, опрятная блузка облегала тело. Правда, на этот раз Миранде пришлось застегнуть все пуговицы, поддернуть воротник и низко опустить манжеты рукавов, чтобы скрыть набухающие синяки на шее и запястье.

— У нас ведь все хорошо, Рамси? — вдруг спросила она.

Она смотрела на Рамси с улыбкой, но в глазах светился тоскливый огонек. Рамси оторвался от бумаг.

— Конечно, моя славная. У нас все хорошо. И будет еще лучше, если ты перестанешь ревновать меня к Грейджою. Во-первых, это глупо, а во-вторых, ревность — довольно скучное чувство. А я не люблю скучных людей.

Улыбка Миранды застыла.

— Во вторник Грейджой должен прийти ко мне на свидание, — продолжил Рамси. — Это очень важно для меня.

Миранда поджала губы, но быстро овладела собой, состроив забавную гримаску.

— Я желаю тебе только добра, Рамси, — сказала она. — Если тебе так важен Грейджой… что ж… я могу лишь повторить, что общение с ним не принесет тебе ничего хорошего. Накануне пересмотра твоего дела любые контакты с ним особенно опасны. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты осознал все последствия этой связи. Ты уже один раз лишился всего по вине Грейджоя и едва не поплатился жизнью из-за него. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы все это повторилось?

Она поднялась и собрала бумаги. Рамси с едва заметной усмешкой наблюдал за ней.

— Я ценю тебя, Миранда, — сказал он. — Но я не люблю, когда люди начинают за меня думать. Мне не нужны твои советы. Я всегда принимаю решения сам.

Он встал из-за стола и притянул ее к себе. Крепко обняв Миранду, он запрокинул ее голову и внимательно посмотрел в большие серые глаза. Пухлые губы чуть приоткрылись в ожидании прощального поцелуя, и Рамси склонился над ней, застыв в полудюйме от ее рта.

— Если я узнаю, что Грейджой не пришел ко мне из-за тебя, я лично сдеру кожу с твоего смазливого личика, — отчеканил он с ледяной улыбкой и отпустил Миранду.

Она замерла, с ужасом уставившись на него. Рамси медленно подошел к двери и постучал кулаком в окошко.

_Лживая сучка!_

После того, как в нагрудный карман Четта перекочевала свернутая в несколько раз двадцатка, он надел на Рамси наручники и, молча ухмыляясь, проводил его в камеру.


	5. Chapter 5

Теон открыл глаза, потянулся и охнул — болело абсолютно все. Большой Джон вчера нещадно гонял его в тренажерке, заставляя тягать штангу и крутить в воздухе тяжелые гантели, а потом до седьмого пота прыгать вокруг боксерского мешка, подвешенного на цепях к потолку, и яростно колотить его. Теон со стоном пошевелил руками — все двигается и ничего не сломано, слава Богам, лишь сильно ныли костяшки, из-за нехватки пальцев он не мог толком забинтовать левую кисть, и повязка все время съезжала.

Теон, кряхтя, встал с кровати и пошлепал босыми ногами в ванную. После душа он привычно пожалел, что разгрохал большое зеркало, и побрился перед маленьким, которое нашел когда-то на подоконнике в кухне, — видимо осталось от предыдущих жильцов. Сейчас он бы не отказался взглянуть на себя в полный рост. «Надо все же купить новое зеркало», — сказал он себе в который раз.

Вчера он слишком устал после тренировки, чтобы идти вечером в общественную прачечную, и мешок с грязными вещами остался в прихожей. Теон порылся в шкафу в поисках чистой одежды и нашел только клетчатую черно-желтую рубашку на кнопках вместо пуговиц, невесть откуда оказавшуюся в шкафу.

В магазине сегодня должна была работать Далла, и она разрешила Теону прийти к обеду. Поэтому он не пошел с девочками на площадку, а отправился в парк. Ему лучше думалось, когда он сидел там, забравшись с ногами на любимую скамейку.

Теону казалось, что он наматывает на себя липкую паутину, снова втягиваясь в связь, которая уже однажды искалечила его душу и тело. Однако если раньше эти отношения были навязаны ему силой, теперь же он сам тянется к ним.

Рамси обещает ему защиту и безопасность. Но кто защитит его от самого Рамси?

Рамси ждет его. Рамси зовет его на свидание во вторник. Бояться нечего, их снова будет разделять толстая стеклянная перегородка. Если разговор пойдет не так, и Теону станет не по себе — никто не помешает ему встать и уйти.

Но... стоит ли вообще поддерживать эти странные отношения?

И Миранда, и сам Рамси уверены, что апелляция будет выиграна и через месяц Рамси выйдет на свободу. А что будет дальше?

Может, сбежать? Взять со счета деньги Болтонов — Рамси же настаивал, чтобы Теон ими воспользовался, — и уехать в Вольные города, жить там под чужим именем и больше никогда не вспоминать о Рамси и его подвале.

Можно скрываться какое-то время. Но он все равно найдет. Непременно найдет. Ведь нашел уже однажды, когда Теон попытался сбежать. Нашел и когда Теон переехал в эту квартиру, которую ему организовал прокурор Баратеон. А ведь еще надо непременно оставить контакты врачам психушки, где лежит мать, чтобы они могли с ним связаться, если ей вдруг станет хуже. Любая медсестра за пару монет выдаст его телефон шавкам Болтона. Если же сделать фальшивые документы, то рано или поздно Рамси все узнает — у Болтонов в преступном мире везде информаторы.

Нет, побег это не вариант.

Надо как-то разобраться во всем этом. И принять наконец решение — идти во вторник к Рамси или нет.

И что ему вообще теперь делать?!

Погруженный в свои мысли, Теон не заметил, как на посыпанной гравием дорожке появилась женщина в ярко-красном платье. Она вела на поводке маленького рыжего шпица. Доберманы обступили его, принюхиваясь.

— Извините, вы не могли бы убрать собак? — обратилась она к Теону, подхватывая свою собачонку на руки.

— Да, конечно, простите, — Теон подозвал девочек: — Джейни, Хелисента, фу!

Девочки заворчали, но отошли. Теон бросил им мячик, и они умчались наперегонки за игрушкой. Ленивая Кира осталась рядом с ним и стала чесать задней лапой за ухом. «Надо проверить, не завелись ли у нее блохи», — обеспокоенно подумал Теон.

— Вы позволите? — не дожидаясь ответа, женщина села рядом с ним на скамейку. — Наверное, непросто управляться с такой сворой?

Голос женщины показался ему знакомым. Может быть, они встречались на собачьей площадке. Владельцы других собак частенько заводили с ним ничего не значащие разговоры про своих питомцев, чтобы скоротать время прогулки. Но Теон не запоминал ни других собак, ни их хозяев.

Женщина была привлекательной, и Теону понравились ее роскошные волосы, выкрашенные в ярко-красный цвет — такого же цвета было ее платье. Он решил продолжить с ней незамысловатую беседу двух собаковладельцев, чтобы хоть ненадолго отвлечься от мыслей о Рамси.

— Непросто, конечно. Но я уже привык, — ответил Теон, наблюдая, как Джейни скалит зубы, пытаясь отобрать мячик у Хелисенты.

Шпиц на руках у женщины тявкнул: то ли хотел поиграть с другими собаками, то ли пытался привлечь внимание хозяйки.

— Вы заводчик? Разводите доберманов на продажу?

— Нет, это собаки моего... — Теон запнулся, не зная как назвать Рамси, — одного моего знакомого. Он сейчас в отъезде и не может за ними ухаживать, поэтому я взял их себе.

— И давно они у вас? — женщина перебирала пальцами густую шерсть своей собачонки.

— Уже почти год.

— Ничего себе передержка. И не жалко будет отдавать обратно хозяину? Наверное, вы привыкли к ним. Я своего Азора, — женщина поцеловала шпица в нос, — никому не отдам.

— Я... я даже не знаю...

Теон как-то не думал о том, что если Рамси выйдет из тюрьмы — то ему придется отдать собак. С одной стороны это хорошо: не надо будет дважды в день ходить на прогулку, мыть лапы и чистить уши, тратить половину заработка на собачий корм и ветеринаров. Но с другой... каждый вечер приходить в холодную пустую квартиру, где никто не радуется его приходу, не лижет руки, не кладет голову на колени, не греет и не слизывает слезы с лица, когда совсем плохо.

Теон с силой потер лоб. Конечно, девочки были для него серьезной обузой. Но как он сможет расстаться с ними? Теон не представлял себе жизнь без девочек.

И что ему делать теперь? Может, Рамси все же оставит ему собак?

А женщина продолжала разговор, обычную вежливую беседу двух собачников.

— Вы так любите животных, что забрали домой трех огромных чужих собак?

— Их собирались усыпить, потому что собаки непростые и содержать их дорого, а у их предыдущего хозяина была не слишком хорошая репутация. Но ведь девочки не виноваты, они хорошие и ласковые, за что их убивать?

Теон почесал Киру за ухом, и та разулыбалась, вывалив длинный розовый язык.

— Я где-то слышала подобную историю. У какого-то преступника были три большие собаки, и, как говорят, он скармливал им тела своих жертв. А потом его посадили, а зверей хотели усыпить.  
— Глупости, — Теон погладил Киру по носу. — Это все выдумки газетчиков, они вовсе не людоеды.

Женщина придвинулась ближе.

— Это ведь они, да? — ее голос вдруг стал глубоким и проникновенным, и Теон сразу узнал его: та самая журналистка, которая предлагала ему эксклюзивное интервью. — Это ведь собаки Рамси Болтона?

Теон отпрянул от нее.

— Какая вам разница?

— Он поломал вашу жизнь, изувечил ваше тело, — женщина схватила его руку в перчатке с пустыми пальцами, и ее глаза сверкнули красным, — а вы содержите его собак, пока он сидит за решеткой. Почему, Теон?

— Это не ваше дело! — он выдернул руку и сжал зубы.

— А еще вы ходите к нему на свидания, — она внезапно рванула на нем рубашку.

Кнопки с треском разошлись, и женщина впилась взглядом в шрамы на его груди и животе:  
— Почему, Грейджой?

От ее действий Теон сначала опешил, а потом вскочил, запахиваясь, и закричал:

— Да отвалите же вы от меня! Или я спущу на вас собак! — он развернулся и побежал в сторону дома.

— Мы заплатим вам хорошие деньги, Теон. Мы всего лишь хотим разобраться. Подумайте хорошенько! — крикнула она ему вслед.

Теон еле сдержался, чтобы не скомандовать девочкам: «Взять!»

***

Ему пришлось купить новый мобильник вместо разбитого. Он выбрал телефон попроще, по принципу «звонит — и ладно». Теон грустно посмеялся сам над собой: насколько раньше он гнался за модными гаджетами, невзирая на их стоимость — настолько же он сейчас стал к ним равнодушным. Обмыть свою покупку он зашел в тот самый бар, куда заходил после свидания с Рамси, в нем было безлюдно и приятно. Виски там был неплохой. Как и кофе.

Тот же бармен с длинными волосами и черным лаком на ногтях подал ему выпивку. Теон разговорился с ним о какой-то ерунде, но после второго бокала в его кармане затрещал новый телефон. Теон не ждал ничего хорошего, и даже немного боялся смотреть на экран. Бармен подмигнул и покосился на него: «Тебе звонят, приятель».

Теон хмыкнул и достал мобильник. Увидев имя, он сразу нажал на кнопку приема.

— Привет, — его голос был радостным и одновременно растерянным.

— Здравствуй. Вот наконец выдалась свободная минутка, и я решил тебе позвонить.

— Здорово, я очень рад тебя слышать. Как дела?

— Много работы. Заготавливаем провиант и топливо, укрепляем стены. Зима близко, сам понимаешь. Я слышал, что Болтоны подали апелляцию.

_И этот туда же._

— Да, я это знаю.

— Послушай, если этого ублюдка выпустят, то ты можешь приехать сюда. В Дозоре люди всегда нужны.

— У меня проблема с пальцами, я не могу нормально держать оружие.

— Из тебя мог бы получиться неплохой стюард.

_Мыть полы, стирать тряпье и чистить репу на кухне — этого ты для меня хочешь?_

— Джон, я подумаю над твоим предложением, — сказал Теон еще холоднее, чем собирался.

— Мне кажется, что тебе все же стоит уехать. Проклятый болтонский бастард не оставит тебя в покое, пока не прикончит.

— Не называй его так, — Теон вдруг вспомнил нежность в глазах Рамси, как его пальцы гладили стекло перегородки, и неприязненно добавил, — спасибо, Сноу. Но я сам разберусь, где мне жить и как.

— Ну как знаешь, Грейджой, — в голосе Джона на мгновение появились прежние нотки, в нем звучали обида и пренебрежение. — Я предложил тебе хороший вариант на случай, если бастард сумеет подкупить судей. Но воспользуешься ты им или нет — это только твой выбор.

_Ты вспомнил обо мне в первый раз за полгода, чтобы предложить мне мыть сортиры в твоем сраном Дозоре?_

— Благодарю за заботу, Сноу.

Теон нажал на отбой и протянул свой стакан бармену. Когда он вышел из бара и направился домой, его ощутимо покачивало.

А дома его ждало новое письмо.

_"30 сентября_

_Мой Теон!_

_Мне пришлось поднажать на кое-кого, чтобы это письмо доставили тебе как можно скорее. Во вторник общий день для посещений, и я договорился с охранником дать нам полчаса вместо обычных пятнадцати минут. Приходи без опоздания. Мне нужно увидеть тебя, иначе я просто сойду с ума._

_Я хочу услышать тебя._

_Я тоскую по тебе и по твоему голосу, Теон. Я понимаю, что нам не хватит сраного получаса на нормальную беседу, но ты же знаешь — самое главное **начать,** мой славный. Я хочу услышать о том, как ты живешь, как гуляешь с девочками, куда ходишь в свободное время и о чем ты думаешь, когда остаешься один. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, как читаешь мои письма и что чувствуешь при этом. Все твои краткие записки я выучил почти наизусть, и мне этого мало._

_Скоро я выйду на свободу, и у нас с тобой будет очень много времени. Мы будем наверстывать то, что упустили за прошедший год. И я клянусь, что на этот раз я тебя не упущу._

_Не забудь выкинуть свои долбаные перчатки._

_Я жду тебя._  
_Твой Рамси Болтон"_

Письмо появилось неожиданно, буквально через несколько дней после их встречи. Рамси торопил события, был настойчив и хотел поговорить.

Но Рамси умеет играть в разные игры.

Теон так и не принял решения — стоит ли идти к нему на свидание. Устав от сомнений, он завалился спать прямо в одежде и сквозь дрему почувствовал, как девочки осторожно забираются на кровать, укладываются рядом с ним. Теон обнял и подтянул к себе ту, что была поближе — кажется, это была Кира, судя по толщине, — он положил ей голову на бок и заснул. С собаками ему всегда было тепло и спокойно. А что будет с ними, когда Рамси вернется? И что будет с ним самим? Теон всхлипнул и провалился в сон.

***

— Кто была та девушка, милый? — Далла принесла ему чай и бутерброды с сыром, когда он подписывал накладные на отгрузку товара. — Уж больно она похожа на адвоката Болтона.

— Далла, пожалуйста, не начинай, — Теон закатил глаза к потолку.

— Значит, это была она, — Далла с осуждением покачала головой. — И она сказала, что ты ходил к нему в тюрьму на свидание.

— Да, ходил! — Теон впервые почувствовал, как раздражает его навязчивая забота Даллы.

— Но зачем, Теон?

— У него сломана правая рука в трех местах. Я принес ему тренажер для разработки пальцев. Я даже не разговаривал с ним, Далла!

— Милый, ты добрый мальчик и мне очень нравится, что ты заботишься даже о своих врагах, но пожалуйста, будь благоразумен! Этот человек опасен. Он уже однажды сломал твою жизнь. Не дай ему сделать это еще раз.

— Далла, — поморщился Теон и добавил с нажимом, — не надо.

— Теон. У тебя в двадцать два года седая голова, нет половины пальцев и зубы вставные. Тебе этого мало? Разве нужно еще?

Теон вскочил:  
— Далла, хватит!

Она, как и прочие, била по больному. И была права. Они все были правы. А Теон вспоминал свидание через перегородку и нежные поглаживания пальцев, которые должны были прикоснуться к его щеке.

Рамси не мог измениться. Но он писал ему такие письма, что Теон поверил — в этот раз все может быть иначе.

Но что, если это ложь и все они правы? Вдруг Рамси только и ждет выхода из тюрьмы, чтобы запереть его снова в подвале и отрезать от него куски — пока Теона не останется вовсе, пока его полностью не заменит Вонючка? Но ведь Вонючка уже однажды предал Болтонов и сдал с потрохами всю рамсину шайку. А это значит, что Рамси не успокоится, пока не убьет его — долго и мучительно.

Но как же письма? Если это коварный план, чтобы заманить его в свои сети, то Рамси не хватило бы терпения. Он наверняка бы сорвался и выдал свои истинные намерения.

Теон перечитал три последних письма. Нет, в письмах Рамси совсем не такой, как раньше. За то время, что он провел в подвале у Рамси, он научился улавливать его настроение и предугадывать поступки. Только при встрече можно определить, изменился ли Рамси по-настоящему и пишет ли он правду в своих письмах. Или все это западня, в которую Болтон заманивает его красивыми словами. Чтобы разобраться — нужно непременно поговорить с ним.


	6. Chapter 6

Хмурый охранник провел Теона в уже знакомое помещение для свиданий — комнату, перегороженную толстым стеклом, и указал на один из свободных стульев. В другом конце зала черноволосая носатая дорнийка о чем-то жарко спорила с мужчиной в оранжевой робе, то и дело повышая на него голос. У Теона кружилась голова, его трясло от волнения. Он таращился на дорнийцев и комкал полы своей куртки. Он снова не был уверен, что ему стоило сюда приходить.

Когда он читал письма Рамси, сидя дома в любимом продавленном кресле, все казалось простым и понятным: надо посмотреть в глаза своему бывшему мучителю и поговорить с ним, чтобы решить, нужно ли вообще продолжать общение. Но сейчас Теону было страшно. Вот-вот в эту комнату должен войти Рамси Болтон, и ему придется с ним разговаривать.

В это время охранник Колченогий Карл возился с ключами у камеры Рамси. Свое прозвище Карл получил из-за того, что его правая нога ниже колена заканчивалась протезом — во время службы в Дозоре он не заметил мину-растяжку.

Рамси сидел на краешке койки, крепко стиснув руки в замок.

— Вы сегодня нарасхват, мистер Болтон, — улыбнулся охранник, открывая решетку.

Всего десять минут назад прихрамывающий Карл проводил Рамси обратно в камеру после встречи с Русе Рисвеллом. Других посетителей на сегодняшний день не ожидалось, кроме…

_Он пришел! Он все-таки пришел!_

Рамси торжествующе улыбнулся. На миг его охватило ликование, однако он немедленно подавил приступ эйфории. Нельзя терять голову, разговор с Грейджоем должен пройти по его сценарию, а для этого ему нужно держать себя в руках и не поддаваться эмоциям.

Рамси по старой привычке подсчитывал шаги, следуя за охранником. Он прокручивал в воображении начало диалога с Грейджоем, но постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что пытается предугадать первые слова, которые услышит от него. А еще Рамси вновь хотел увидеть в глазах Грейджоя странное выражение надежды и неясного вопроса, которое не давало ему покоя со времени их первой безмолвной встречи.

Глухая железная дверь открывалась очень долго, словно в замедленном фильме. У Теона пересохло во рту, когда из-за нее появился Рамси в сопровождении охранника, припадающего на правую ногу.

Охранник снял наручники, и Рамси быстро оглядел зал за стеклянной перегородкой. Он сразу увидел знакомую худощавую фигуру в той же самой куртке, в которой Теон пришел на их первое свидание.

Рамси, сильными движениями размяв кисти, что-то сказал — Теон не разобрал что именно, он слышал только громкий назойливый голос дорнийки.

Теон не отваживался посмотреть в лицо Рамси и не понимал, чего ему больше хочется — спрятаться под стойку или убежать. Сердце застучало так, что заглушило все остальные звуки, и в животе заворочался какой-то липкий тревожный ком.

_Боги, зачем я снова пришел сюда? Что я скажу ему? Что он скажет мне?_

Рамси сглотнул и перевел дыхание. Грейджой все еще стоял поодаль, словно вовсе не собирался занимать стул у переговорной трубки, поэтому Рамси улыбнулся ему и поднял ладонь в приветственном жесте.

_Все, как и прежде! Ты ждешь моей команды, боишься приблизиться, боишься первым начать разговор... Это хорошо. Это очень хорошо. Ну давай же, подойди ко мне... сделай первый шаг, мой славный!_

Теон наконец поднял глаза и уставился на губы Рамси. Раньше ему казалось, что они похожи на отвратительных жирных червяков. Сейчас он не увидел в них ничего противного: губы как губы. Они шевелились — Рамси что-то говорил. Но чтобы понять, надо было взять трубку, и Теон подошел к стойке. Ноги согнулись сами собой, словно подломившись в коленях, и он опустился на стул.

Рамси указал на телефонную трубку. Теон с сомнением протянул к ней руку и замер на миг, не решаясь снять ее с рычага. Он украдкой бросил взгляд на Рамси — тот выглядел расслабленным и не опасным.

_Стекло. Нас разделяет пуленепробиваемое стекло. Успокойся. Он ничего не сможет тебе сделать._

Рамси, не отрываясь, жадно обегал его взглядом — снова и снова, казалось, что он ощупывает его глазами. Теон собрался с силами и решительно поднес трубку к уху. Рамси заговорил первым.

— Здравствуй, мой Теон, — он постарался произнести эти слова со всей проникновенной нежностью, на которую только был способен.

Голос Рамси был хрипловатым и мягким, Теон уже забыл, как чувственно может звучать его раскатистое "р".

Рамси вновь мягко улыбнулся, стараясь не выдать свой отчаянный голод. Он хотел не просто услышать Теона. Он страстно хотел его самого. Их разделяло всего лишь несколько дюймов, но Рамси не мог прикоснуться к нему и даже не мог вдохнуть его запах.

Теон выглядел испуганным, но, когда он плотно прижал телефонную трубку к уху, кажется, начал успокаиваться.

Взгляд Рамси упал на пальцы Теона, и его передернуло от отвращения. Лицо исказила гневная гримаса, левый угол рта резко опустился вниз: на обеих руках Грейджоя красовались перчатки с наполнителем вместо отсутствующих пальцев, и Рамси охватило бешенство.

— Я же приказал тебе выбросить эти долбаные перчатки нахрен, — отчеканил он в трубку, с яростью глядя на ладони Теона.

Тот похолодел.

_Твою мать… Рамси же приказал прийти без перчаток!_

Теон посмотрел на него расширенными от ужаса глазами и вдруг непроизвольно подался назад, едва не выронив трубку из пальцев.

Рамси раздраженно скрипнул зубами.

_Седьмое пекло, **нет!**_

**_Нет!_ **

_Снова все идет совсем не так! Ну почему этот долбаный Грейджой вечно все делает не так!_

Рамси на мгновение прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, стараясь утихомирить свой гнев, ярость на его лице сменилась досадой. Нужно было успокоить Грейджоя, потому что Рамси чувствовал — еще немного, и их свидание завершится бегством трусливого гаденыша.

— Теон… — Рамси поразился, насколько хриплым стал его голос. — Подожди, Теон… Я хотел сказать совсем не то. Успокойся и посмотри на меня. _Посмотри на меня!_

Теон, повинуясь приказу, ошалело уставился на него через стекло.

Рамси сделал паузу, вглядевшись в испуганное лицо Грейджоя, а затем продолжил говорить.

Теон слушал Рамси, не разбирая слов, но низкий голос, лившийся из трубки, был ровным и успокаивающим.

— Я всего лишь хочу попросить тебя снять эти долбаные перчатки. Я целый год не видел твоих рук. Покажи мне свои ладони. Пожалуйста, — Рамси натянуто улыбнулся, хотя это стоило ему непомерных усилий. — Всего лишь небольшая просьба, неужели ты откажешь мне в этом? Теон, сними перчатки! Я хочу просто посмотреть на твои руки.

_О Боги... я разговариваю с ним, как с недоумком-молокососом... Грейджой! Да приди же в себя наконец! Не нужно сейчас меня бояться... просто сними эти **долбаные** перчатки и дай мне посмотреть!_

Растерянный Теон не верил своим ушам: Рамси его **_просил_**. Не приказывал, а просил снять перчатки. Рамси улыбался — похоже, он больше не злился, и Теон вздохнул с облегчением.

Он отложил трубку в сторону и потянул перчатку с правой руки. Оттопыренный мизинец, набитый ватой, упруго торчал в сторону. Теон смотрел на свою ладонь как на чужую. Тонкие красивые пальцы были исчерканы белыми нитками шрамов на бледной коже, а сбоку — отвратительный короткий обрубок. Он бросил взгляд на Рамси. Тот подался вперед и жадным взглядом следил, как перчатка плавно съезжает с пальцев.

Теон положил ладонь на стол, и Рамси облизнулся. Над его верхней губой и на висках выступили мелкие капельки пота. Теона передернуло. Рамси, не моргая, смотрел на его руку так, словно собирался ее съесть. Кажется, он даже перестал дышать. Это было настолько омерзительно, что Теон разозлился. Он поднял глаза на Рамси и, облокотившись на стойку, выставил перед ним вторую руку, развернув ладонью к себе.

_Смотри, скотина._

Широко улыбнувшись, он начал медленно стягивать перчатку зубами, захватывая каждый палец по очереди; слегка тянул вверх и переходил к следующему. Рамси застыл, глядя как неторопливо Теон сдирает перчатку с левой ладони.

Теон неотрывно смотрел Рамси в глаза, которые казались совершенно безумными. В уголках его полуоткрытых губ блестела слюна.

Когда во рту Теона остался кончик указательного пальца полностью снятой перчатки, он отбросил ее в сторону взмахом головы и припечатал трехпалую ладонь к стеклу.

Дыхание Рамси участилось, он смотрел на бледные узкие руки в шрамах и порезах. Левая напоминала лапу инопланетного создания, а правая казалась неестественно узкой из-за отсутствующего мизинца.

_Твои руки прекрасны… они мои… как и ты, Теон… ты принадлежишь мне… Мой, и только мой… когда же я наконец смогу забрать тебя…_

Рот наполнился тягучей слюной. Рамси никак не мог оторваться от трехпалой руки Теона, прижатой к стеклу, прекрасно понимая, что их молчание слишком затянулось и снова рушится так хорошо продуманный сценарий диалога. Однако он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Пах распирала привычная ноющая боль. Если бы не это проклятое стекло…

Теон подхватил трубку правой рукой и с вызовом спросил:

— Ну что? Ты кончил?

Рамси невольно усмехнулся про себя. Грейджой-Грейджой… И это первые слова, которые он услышал от гаденыша за целый год молчания!

— Конечно, — серьезно ответил Рамси и посмотрел в глаза Теону. — Твои руки очень красивые.

Обескураженный Теон смутился и немедленно убрал левую ладонь. Рамси досадливо проводил взглядом его руку. Еще в прошлый раз Теон заметил во взгляде Рамси что-то, похожее на восхищение. Сейчас же Рамси смотрел на него как на любовника. Красивые руки… настолько красивые, что Теон стыдится показываться на людях без перчаток. Покраснев, он просунул левую ладонь между коленями — так, чтобы ее не видел Рамси. Перчатка валялась на полу в трех футах от стула, и Теон пожалел, что решил закончить свое дерзкое спонтанное представление чересчур эффектным жестом. Он многое бы отдал, чтобы отброшенная перчатка оказалась сейчас в кармане его куртки. А еще лучше — на левой руке.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я пришел к тебе на свидание, — неуверенно произнес Теон, все еще чувствуя неловкость.

_Звучит, как будто он приглашал меня в ресторан на настоящее свидание!_

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить со мной? — более твердым тоном продолжил он.

— Да, я хотел, чтобы ты пришел. Я хотел с тобой поговорить, — Рамси сделал многозначительную паузу. — Мы не разговаривали больше года. Поговори со мной, Теон! Расскажи, как ты живешь...

Теон хмыкнул.

— Ты же лучше моего знаешь, как я живу. У тебя везде соглядатаи, хоть ты и за решеткой, кругом глаза и уши.

Рамси примирительно поднял вверх ладонь.

— Ты ошибаешься. Мне не докладывают о каждом твоем шаге, Теон. Мои люди всего лишь изредка присматривают за тобой и забирают письма. Они отвечают за твою безопасность — ведь я не хочу, чтобы ты попал в неприятности… в жизни всякое случается, сам знаешь.

Рамси внезапно замолчал. Он отвел глаза в сторону, будто что-то припоминая.

— Расскажи мне о девочках, — неожиданно потребовал он. — Как там непоседа Джейни? Как Хелисента? Она любила тебя больше всех, Теон... Я помню, как ты прятал для нее лакомые кусочки. Ты думал, что я этого не видел, ну а я не вмешивался в вашу "тайну". Было забавно смотреть, как она вечно норовила облизать тебе лицо. А Кира? Все такая же прожорливая, верно?

Теон любил собак, которых уже давно считал своими, и мог рассказывать о них часами.

— Девочки в порядке, я покупаю им дорогой корм и вожу к хорошим ветеринарам. Джейни такая же егоза, а Хели очень ласковая. Кира жрет в три горла, если за ней не уследишь, и недавно я решил посадить ее на диету. Девочки очень дружелюбные, никогда не ссорятся и никого не задирают на прогулках, хотя в парке их почему-то побаиваются... не всем нравится эта порода. Люди считают доберманов агрессивными, но на самом деле они нападают только когда хозяину грозит опасность…

Рамси смотрел на бледное осунувшееся лицо Теона в обрамлении полуседых волос, и пах снова наливался болью. Если бы не это проклятое стекло... Он наблюдал, как шевелятся губы Теона и время от времени кивал ему, улыбаясь. Он полностью погрузился в звуки голоса, который уже немного подзабыл. Сейчас с ним разговаривал не подобострастный Вонючка, а прежний Теон Грейджой, который уверенно и бойко рассказывал что-то о собаках, но Рамси не вникал в смысл его монолога. Он слушал только голос. Но что-то мешало ему, что-то перебивало и заглушало Теона — какой-то рокочущий раздражающий гул, доносящийся слева.

Рамси обернулся на посторонний шум. Дорниец с сальными прилизанными волосами, сидящий через несколько стульев от него, громко тараторил в трубку, наполнив помещение резкими гортанными звуками.

_**Дорнийская скотина!** _

Рамси с яростью уставился на смуглый профиль дорнийца, в деталях представляя, как подходит к этому уроду и изо всех сил всаживает кулак прямо в острый птичий нос, ломая перегородку и хрящи, превращая лицо мерзавца в кровавую кашу.

— Они очень любят играть с резиновыми мячиками, у меня уже полный мешок изгрызенных игрушек… Рамси... — голос Теона дрогнул, — ты ведь не заберешь у меня девочек, если выйдешь из тюрьмы?

Теон с замиранием сердца ждал ответа на свой вопрос, но Рамси не слушал его и смотрел куда-то в сторону. Теон замолчал и стал смотреть туда же, на дорнийца и его жену. Жестикулирующий дорниец почувствовал чужие внимательные взгляды, испуганно глянул на Рамси, повесил трубку и начал пятиться к двери. Его жена что-то истошно завопила на южном гортанном языке и стала бить трубкой по стеклу. К разъяренной дорнийке подскочил охранник, присматривающий за посетителями, и, придерживая за плечо, вывел из зала. В комнате сразу стало тихо.

Рамси вновь повернулся к Теону.

— Прости, — как можно мягче произнес он, приблизившись к стеклу. — Я не расслышал твой последний вопрос. Ты спросил о том, когда я выйду из тюрьмы?

Рамси пропустил мимо ушей вопрос о девочках, и Теон побоялся задавать его снова. Он видел, как Рамси разозлился на дорнийца, и решил, что будет лучше спросить в другой раз, когда тот будет в более благодушном настроении.

— Я слышал, что апелляция через месяц, и тебя, скорее всего, освободят. Мне говорили, твое дело теперь ведет Варис, а он никогда не проигрывает, и ты выйдешь на свободу.

Рамси медленно кивнул.

— Кажется, сейчас мы перешли к самой важной теме, — сказал он, еще ближе пододвинувшись к перегородке. Его лицо едва не соприкасалось со стеклом. — Я хочу знать, что ты думаешь о нашем будущем, Теон?

Тот ошеломленно захлопал глазами. Конечно, он думал о том, что Рамси может выйти из тюрьмы, и это так или иначе изменит его жизнь, но мысли о _**совместном**_ будущем с Рамси ему даже близко не приходили в голову.

Рамси заметил, как Теон встревоженно отвел взгляд и неуверенно скривил губы. Похоже, он слишком поторопился с прямым вопросом, который совершенно выбил Грейджоя из колеи. Рамси занервничал — он понял, какой ответ сейчас услышит от Теона.

_Твою мать, ну что за долбаная спешка?! Молчи, Грейджой, не отвечай ничего! Я сейчас все исправлю. Я все скажу за тебя сам._

Рамси быстро заговорил, не отрывая взволнованного взгляда от лица Теона:

— Мне действительно осталось совсем немного до апелляции. Я скоро выйду на свободу, это вопрос уже решенный. Нескольких моих ребят выпускают на волю уже на следующей неделе.

Рамси перевел дыхание и, прижав трубку к губам, горячо зашептал:  
— Теон, я просто хочу узнать, что ты думаешь о нас с тобой? Что ты думаешь о нас? Я часто писал тебе, что хочу быть рядом с тобой. Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе! Я хочу тебя, Теон, и я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ты прекрасно все знаешь, я говорил тебе об этом тысячу раз! Ты нужен мне!

Теон недоверчиво смотрел на Рамси и не мог вымолвить ни слова.

Рамси стиснул левую руку в кулак — так, что ногти, казалось, прорвали кожу.

_Проклятый Грейджой, ну почему ты не отвечаешь?!_

— Я понимаю, — сказал Рамси, выкладывая последний козырь. — Я понимаю, что должен учитывать и твои желания, Теон. Если ты скажешь, что пока не готов принять меня, я смирюсь с этим. Я обещаю, что не буду преследовать тебя или навязываться. Но я бы хотел общаться с тобой время от времени. Просто встречаться иногда. Навещать собак. Они ведь принадлежат мне так же, как и тебе. Кажется, у нас с тобой впервые появилось что-то действительно общее.

Теон недоуменно смотрел на него и никак не мог понять, кто из них двоих сошел с ума. Он продолжал молчать, и Рамси не выдержал.

— Теон… скажи мне правду... Я знаю, что у тебя за весь этот год не было никого — ни любовника, ни любовницы. Неужели тебя совсем не волнует то, как сильно я хочу тебя? Неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебя счастливым?!

Теон словно очутился в безумном зазеркалье. Рамси говорил странные, неожиданные вещи. Он твердил, что не будет навязываться, что оставит ему собак, что сделает его счастливым…

_Рамси._

_Сделает счастливым._

_Ага._

— Рамси… Прости, я как-то не думал обо всем этом так...

Теон вспомнил свои сны, в которых постоянно присутствовал Рамси, и как просыпался, перепачканный собственной спермой. Как перечитывал его письма снова и снова, а потом шел в ванную, чтобы снять напряжение.

— Я... я не знаю... наверное, я тоже хочу тебя, — неожиданно для самого себя произнес он.

_Боги старые и новые, что я говорю!_

В глазах Рамси вспыхнул победный огонек, однако Теон не заметил этого.

Да! Да! Именно эти слова он мечтал услышать от Теона, именно этого он добивался от него целый год!

_Он тоже хочет меня! Конечно, хочет... только я могу дать ему то, чего он хочет на самом деле!_

— Но я боюсь тебя, Рамси, — продолжил Теон внезапно севшим голосом. — Я боюсь, что ты снова запрешь меня в подвале, будешь бить, резать, наказывать и отрубать пальцы. Я боюсь, что ты заставишь меня снова стать твоим Вонючкой, посадишь на цепь и будешь кормить с рук.

Теон поднял голову и посмотрел Рамси прямо в глаза.

_Скажи мне, что всего этого больше никогда не будет._

Рамси медлил. Сейчас надо было всего лишь сказать правильные слова... эти слова были почти что правдой. Рамси не был уверен, что хочет вернуть себе прежнего Вонючку. Нет. Он желал заполучить Грейджоя, который, побывав в его руках, изменился, превратившись в Теона, который был ** _интересен_**. Который был _**нужен.**_ Которого он _**хотел.**_

— Теон, мой Теон, — Рамси прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к исцарапанному стеклу. Он ласково смотрел прямо в расширенные зрачки Теона. — Все это осталось в прошлом. Забудь о нем. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Никаких подвалов и цепей. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив со мной, и ты будешь! Мы будем вместе — ты и я, и больше никакой боли! Верь мне, Теон!

Рамси провел ладонью по стеклу, словно погладив лицо Грейджоя. Его глаза блеснули.

— И наш первый секс, Теон, — медленно растянув губы в усмешке, сказал Рамси. — Ты запомнишь его на всю жизнь. Это я тебе тоже обещаю!

Колченогий Карл откашлялся за плечом Рамси.

— Прошло сорок минут, я не могу больше позволить вам оставаться здесь, мистер Болтон, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он.

Рамси поднялся со стула, продолжая глядеть на завороженного Теона, который все еще сжимал в пальцах бесполезную трубку.

— Помни! — сказал Рамси, артикулируя губами, пока Карл застегивал наручники у него за спиной. — Ты мой, Теон! Всегда помни об этом!


	7. Chapter 7

Не отрываясь, Теон смотрел, как охранник, припадающий на правую ногу, застегивал на запястьях Рамси наручники, а затем вел его к двери, придерживая за локоть и плечо.

_А он здорово накачался в тюрьме... Видимо, делать тут особо нечего, вот Рамси и тягал в зале железки. Живот исчез, а мышцы на руках даже через одежду видно. А еще эти наручники…_

Теона почему-то очень взволновал вид слегка склонившегося Рамси, который подставлял охраннику руки. Он позволял заковать себя в наручники, и это зрелище очень заводило.

_Вот если бы как-нибудь его..._

— Эй, приятель, чего сидишь? Вали домой, свидание окончено! — рявкнул охранник над самым ухом, и Теон, вскочив от неожиданности, попятился к дверям. — Размечтался тут, нашел место!

Выйдя на улицу, Теон растерянно посмотрел по сторонам. В голове крутился вихрь впечатлений, их надо было обдумать и разложить по полочкам. Увидев в конце улицы бар, вывеска которого показалась ему знакомой, Теон поспешил туда — пропустить стаканчик и собраться с мыслями. Это был тот самый бар, куда он заходил после прошлого молчаливого свидания с Рамси, и бармен за стойкой был тот же самый: молодой длинноволосый красавчик с ногтями, накрашенными черным лаком. Он кивнул Теону, словно старому знакомому, приветливо улыбнулся и предложил, покачивая бутылкой с дозатором:

— Виски? Или кофе?

— И то, и другое, — махнул рукой Теон и улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Пока кофе лился из аппарата тонкими струйками в ослепительно белую чашку, Теон сделал большой глоток виски из холодного квадратного стакана. Напиток был крепкий и довольно паршивый. Но он помогал успокоиться и расслабиться. Теон вдруг снова вспомнил, как серебристый металл плотно обхватил запястья Рамси, перекрещенные за спиной, и как тот дернул руками, когда охранник стягивал браслеты потуже. Теон словно слышал звонкие металлические щелчки, с которыми зубчики скоб заходят в пазы. Он прекрасно помнил этот звук — Рамси любил надевать на него наручники и пристегивать к разным странным местам в неудобных позах, считая это частью воспитания. Это было унизительно, но не слишком больно. Если, конечно, Рамси не бил по рукам так, чтобы наручники застегивались сами, или не передавливал запястья.

Бармен поставил перед ним кофе. Теон вылил в чашку остатки виски и попросил еще. Поневоле в памяти всплывали слова Рамси насчет того, что будет, когда он выйдет из тюрьмы. Строить планы о совместном будущем, а также представлять, как именно Рамси будет выполнять свое обещание о первом незабываемом сексе было стыдно, но на удивление приятно. Теон одергивал себя, словно его мысли можно было подслушать. Если бы кто-то узнал, о чем он сейчас думает, то счел бы его полным придурком.

А еще образ Рамси со скованными за спиной руками не шел у него из головы…

В баре над стойкой был прикручен телевизор, и, когда в новостях стали показывать Миранду, Теон попросил бармена прибавить звук. Миранда говорила об апелляции и оправдании Рамси как о решенном деле, и Теон поежился, пытаясь представить, как изменится его жизнь, когда тот освободится. Бывший адвокат Болтона тараторила перед камерой, что в связи с новыми обстоятельствами все обвинения в преступлениях, которые якобы совершил Рамси, будут полностью сняты, а сам Рамси, по ошибке отбывающий незаслуженное наказание в тюрьме, намерен подать иск о возмещении материального и морального ущерба к окружной прокуратуре. Бармен усмехнулся, глядя на Миранду.

— Во врет, а? — обратился он к Теону, — говорят, что болтонский маньяк замучил много народу, а трупы потом скармливал своим собакам.

Теон поморщился, но ничего не ответил. В прошлый раз на этом же его поймала и втянула в разговор пронырливая журналистка. Теон не собирался признаваться бармену в том, что знаком с Рамси и его собаками.

— Да ну бред какой, это все слухи. Как собаки могут целиком съесть человека? Ладно мясо, а кости-то куда девать?

— Ну согласись — не будут же на пустом месте такое выдумывать про обычного человека!

— Про обычного наверняка не будут, — кивнул Теон и вдруг улыбнулся, вспомнив о том, что Рамси обещал оставить с ним девочек.

Рамси собирался приходить в гости, чтобы навещать собак. А еще — чтобы повидаться с ним.

— Так значит, все же есть повод про него говорить такое, как считаешь?

Теон выпил еще несколько порций виски, разговаривая с барменом о Рамси как о постороннем человеке, герое новостей и криминальной хроники. Ему очень хотелось с кем-то поговорить о нем, но все люди вокруг прекрасно знали его историю, знали, что он был у Болтона в плену и видели его искалеченные руки. Теон знал, начни он разговор о Рамси — немедленно наткнется на стену ненависти и осуждения. Никто не поймет его влечения, и каждый осудит за то, что он, несмотря на все предостережения, все равно поддерживает отношения с ним.  
Теон не стал говорить Далле о том, что снова ходил в тюрьму на встречу с Рамси, так как знал — она этого не одобрит. Стоит только посмотреть на руки Теона, на изрезанное ножом тело, на так рано поседевшие волосы — и ни один человек не поверит в то, что Рамси может измениться. Хорошо еще, что никто не знал про выбитые зубы — ему их вставили в реабилитационном центре задолго до того, как он познакомился с Мансом и Даллой.

***  
Деймон вертелся перед зеркалом, стараясь рассмотреть себя со спины — новая кожаная куртка с декоративными молниями и серебристыми заклепками, казалось, немного топорщилась сзади. Толстый продавец-бородач меланхолично жевал сэндвич, со скукой пролистывая комикс жирными пальцами. Деймон и сам не знал, какого Неведомого его занесло именно в эту лавчонку для фриков, где ассортимент товаров предназначался то ли для любителей поиграть в садомазохизм, то ли для северных национал-сепаратистов, предпочитающих меха, кожу и черные сапоги до колен.

Пять дней назад Деймон вместе с остальными ребятами наконец-то вышел из тюрьмы «в связи с пересмотром дела по вновь открывшимся обстоятельствам». Он не сильно вникал в детали и просидел все апелляционное судебное заседание, позевывая украдкой и рассматривая собственные ногти. Адвокат Варис все говорил, говорил и говорил мягким вкрадчивым голосом, шелестел бумагами, включал какие-то записи, зачитывал чьи-то заключения и сумел почти что усыпить Деймона, который очнулся лишь когда пристав загремел ключами, отпирая клетку. Варис вызвал Деймона на свидетельскую трибуну для дачи повторных показаний.

Вопросы и ответы были отрепетированы заранее, и Деймон уверенно протараторил все свои заученные реплики, сверля честными голубыми глазами то коллегию судей, то взбешенного немолодого помощника из офиса прокурора.

Деймону вдруг вспомнился Станнис Баратеон. Вот уж кто умел нагнать страху, не хуже мистера Болтона! Год назад, в этом же здании суда, только в другом зале, он желчно задавал отрывистые вопросы, которые на первый взгляд казались очень простыми, однако они незаметно и очень ловко уводили допрашиваемого прямо в приготовленную ловушку. Деймон ежился под немигающими прищуренными глазами, которые горели фанатичной ненавистью, и бубнил, что ничего не знает и не помнит, а хлесткие фразы Баратеона словно лупили его наотмашь по щекам.

Нынешний помощник прокурора пытался оспаривать каждое слово Вариса, но тот, перехватив с самого начала инициативу в свои руки, оставил от него одно мокрое место.

Возвращаясь обратно в клетку с осужденными, Деймон подумал, что раскрасневшийся прокурорский хрен уже давно наделал в свои отутюженные форменные штанишки и думает только о том, как будет объяснять свой провал начальству и Баратеону. Сам Деймон хотел лишь одного — чтобы весь этот фарс поскорее закончился.

Заслушав апелляционное решение, Деймон с поскуливанием зевнул — итог заседания не стал для него сюрпризом, — всех шестерых подручных Рамси Болтона освободили прямо в зале суда и вывели через служебный выход, чтобы не привлекать внимание журналистов, толпящихся у центральных дверей. Скоро должна была состояться апелляция по делу самого Рамси, которое было выделено в отдельное производство, и пресса хотела узнать подробности «предварительной репетиции» — оправдания подельников болтонского маньяка.

За день за того, как Деймона и остальных переодели в костюмы и повезли в городской суд, Рамси передал ему сложенные в несколько раз блокнотные листки. Они были тщательно заклеены, чтобы посторонний не смог вскрыть без следа это таинственное послание. Деймон был уверен, что письмо адресовалось мистеру Болтону, однако Рамси приказал доставить листки Вонючке и потребовал выучить наизусть адрес этого говнюка-предателя. Рамси повторил несколько раз, чтобы Грейджой получил письмо в день освобождения Деймона, и тот послушно кивал, привычно повторяя: «Да, босс. Конечно, босс!»

Вернувшись в камеру, Деймон достал заклеенные листки и задумчиво повертел их в руках. Интересно, что Рамси мог написать этой твари? Рассказать в красках, что именно и в какой последовательности проделает с ним, когда выйдет на свободу? Деймону до смерти хотелось распечатать письмо, но, вспомнив тяжелый взгляд Рамси, он поборол искушение и сунул записку в карман.

Сейчас письмо было надежно спрятано под стелькой правого ботинка, и Деймон вспомнил о нем, лишь когда они вышли из здания суда.

Под присмотром охраны Варис усадил счастливых освобожденных в лимузин. Там сидел Рикард Рисвелл, который привез их в центр города. Он вручил каждому конверт с наличностью и приказал до апелляции Рамси держаться подальше как друг от друга, так и от дома мистера Русе Болтона. Еще Рикард посоветовал им вести себя паиньками и намекнул, что если кто-то из них своими выходками доставит хоть малейшее беспокойству мистеру Болтону-старшему или поставит под угрозу грядущий оправдательный приговор Рамси, то его судьбе не позавидует даже небезызвестный Варго Хоут, с которого сперва содрали кожу, а потом еще живого опустили в негашеную известь.

Слова Рикарда несколько притушили ликование от освобождения из тюрьмы, и, как только лимузин тронулся, шестерка друзей уныло переглянулась, обменялась рукопожатиями, тычками в плечо и пожеланиями хорошо оттянуться. После этого они разошлись в разные стороны, прекрасно зная, что в нужный момент подручные Русе Болтона свяжутся с ними и они вновь вернутся на службу Дома Болтон.

Первый день своей свободы и эйфорию от осознания, что ему снова доступны все блага жизни, Деймон помнил хорошо, а вот следующие четыре дня — урывками, сквозь алкогольный угар, оглушительную музыку, вопли, головную боль и женские визги.

Попрощавшись с друзьями, он забежал в магазин мужской одежды и сменил весь гардероб, вплоть до нижнего белья. Несмотря на то, что костюм, в который его облачили для апелляционного суда, смотрелся неплохо и выглядел почти неношеным, Деймону казалось, что от него несет тюремным дерьмом. Переодевшись в примерочной, он сунул ком старой одежды в мусорную корзину. Затем, вспомнив через два квартала, что письмо Рамси так и осталось в обуви, он вернулся и под недоуменными взглядами двух продавщиц вытащил из мусорки правый ботинок. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, он спрятался в переулке и переложил слипшиеся листки под стельку новых туфель из блестящей черной кожи. Подумав, по тюремной привычке он сунул туда же три сотни из конверта, полученного от Рикарда Рисвелла.

Нужно было доставить письмо Вонючке-Перевертышу. Деймон очень хотел полюбоваться на его испуганную морду, когда тот будет читать описание казни, которую задумал для него Рамси.

Наслаждаясь ощущением полной власти над собственной жизнью, Деймон неторопливо прошелся по главной улице, разглядывая здания, прохожих и витрины магазинов. Он подумывал поймать такси и направиться по адресу, который зазубрил наизусть под мрачным контролем Рамси, но затем решил, что Вонючка от него никуда не денется и можно еще немного прогуляться по городу. После года, проведенного в тюрьме, все казалось в диковинку — людные улицы, гомон толпы, яркие вывески, автомобильные пробки и женщины. Каждая молодая женщина притягивала взгляд — Деймон чувствовал себя подростком, впервые взявшим в руки эротический журнал: он жадно пялился на ноги в юбках-мини, на джинсы и шорты, обтягивающие круглые аппетитные задницы, на откровенные топики, из которых вызывающе торчала грудь, не стесненная бюстгальтером. После получасовой прогулки Деймон понял, что пора наконец-то сполна вкусить то, что ему было недоступно целый год, и завернул в знакомый стриптиз-бар.

В этот час посетителей в баре еще не было, и на танцполе вяло извивались у шестов трое незнакомых Деймону девиц в одних только стрингах. Барменша и охранник-вышибала узнали его и тепло поприветствовали, рассказав, что за прошедший год сменились почти все девочки, кроме грудастой Джинни. В честь освобождения Деймона из тюрьмы барменша угостила его выпивкой, а потом он угостил ее и всех девочек с танцпола. Затем он уединился в кабинке для приватного танца, прихватив тоненькую девицу с выпуклым задом. Приватный танец перешел в быстрый секс, когда танцовщица начала извиваться у него на коленях. Деймон слишком быстро кончил, поэтому, когда девица сползла с него, он сунул ей в задницу сотню, свернутую трубочкой, и после этого насладился долгим старательным минетом. Девица, несмотря на юный вид, оказалась профи, и заглатывала член целиком. Кончив ей на лицо, Деймон застегнул джинсы, а девица, вытащив из себя свернутую купюру, намекнула, что за вторую сотню она готова повторить представление с самого начала. Однако Деймон желал разнообразия. Он снова вышел в зал, потребовал выпивки, потом еще и еще, угостил невесть как прибившуюся к нему компанию веселых ребят, а в полночь они все вместе поехали на какую-то вечеринку.

Деймон плохо помнил, что творилось те четыре дня, которые он провел в двухэтажном особнячке на окраине города. Воспоминания были отрывочными и весьма однообразными. Он много пил, несколько раз затягивался предложенным косячком и постоянно с кем-то трахался. Деймон не помнил сам процесс, однако каждый раз он просыпался с новой девицей — в кровати, на диване, на полу, со стянутыми до колен джинсами или даже голым. Девицы, как правило, были полностью раздеты и мертвецки пьяны.

На четвертое утро Деймон проснулся от адской головной боли. Хотелось блевать. Он лежал поперек кровати, застеленной грязной простыней в подозрительных пятнах и потеках. Из одежды на нем были только чужие кружевные трусы. Правой рукой он стискивал ягодицу одной из двух патлатых девок, которые спали рядышком, свернувшись клубком.

Стеная, Деймон направился в загаженную ванную, открыл шкафчик с лекарствами и среди пыльных пузырьков обнаружил что-то похожее на таблетки от головной боли с давно истекшим сроком годности. Высыпав в рот содержимое пузырька, он долго стоял, склонившись над раковиной, пустив струю ледяной воды прямо на макушку. Холод пронизывал все его тело до кончиков пальцев, и Деймон почувствовал, как постепенно уходит тошнота, а боль отпускает затылок и виски. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало: бледно-зеленое небритое лицо с воспаленными глазами, расширенные зрачки и распухшие губы. Вечеринка слишком затянулась. Ему нужно было выбираться из этого дома, захламленного коробками протухшей дорнийской еды, пустыми бутылками и храпящими вповалку полураздетыми телами.

Через несколько минут Деймон протрезвел окончательно, обнаружив, что все его деньги пропали, так же, как и новая одежда. Он сумел отыскать в груде мусора у камина свои туфли, но рубашка, джинсы и куртка пропали без следа. Впрочем, рубашку он обнаружил на одном из спящих гуляк — с надорванным рукавом, заляпанную соусом и залитую пивом. Наградив сильными пинками вяло отбивающегося пьяного вора, Деймон, кипящий от злости, обшарил все гардеробные в доме и наконец нашел подходящую по размеру футболку и немного великоватые потертые джинсы. Хвала Богам, эти вещи были чистыми, хоть и пропитались запахом застарелого сигаретного дыма.

Переложив в карман джинсов три сотни и какие-то склеенные листки, которые он вытащил из своего тайника под стелькой правой туфли, Деймон отправился на поиски новой куртки.

Миновав квартал, он уткнулся в небольшой магазин, торгующий кожаной одеждой и всякой мелочевкой. В витрине была выставлена черная короткая куртка с серебристыми застежками, и Деймон решил, что она ему подойдет.

— Великовата, — наконец сказал он, повернувшись к меланхоличному бородачу. — Есть размер поменьше?

— По мне так в самый раз, — не отрываясь от комикса, пробурчал продавец, дожевывая сэндвич. — Другой такой все равно нет. Скину десятку, если возьмешь.

Деймон протянул ему сотню, и тот покачал головой.

— У меня нет сдачи, парень. Или давай кредитку, или размен.

Шваркнув курткой по прилавку, Деймон вышел на улицу и начал вертеть головой в поисках магазина, где ему могли бы разменять сотню. Рядом располагалась крохотная фруктовая лавка, а за ней — зоомагазин. Деймон нерешительно остановился у витрины: там, в огромной клетке с лесенками и колесом умывалась крупная белая крыса с умной мордочкой и красными глазами. Заметив пристальный взгляд Деймона, крыса бросила свое занятие и, встав на задние лапки, прижалась передними к решетке. Розовый нос в обрамлении коротких усиков смешно подергивался, словно она стремилась вдохнуть запах Деймона сквозь стекло. Тот расплылся в улыбке — он с детства любил крыс. Жаль только, жили они недолго. Два года назад у него была крыса Джинни, которая выполняла команды не хуже дрессированной собаки и любила сидеть на плече, щекоча мордочкой шею и ухо. Потом она заболела, и Деймон отнес ее в ветлечебницу Квиберна. Через пару дней ему сказали, что Джинни сдохла. Опечаленный Деймон решил купить новую крысу, но тут Станнис Баратеон обрушился на Дом Болтон, и мечты о крысе так и остались мечтами. В тюрьме Деймону не раз попадались тамошние крысы, однако вряд ли можно было приручить этих диких серых тварей, которые воровали припрятанный с обеда хлеб и прогрызали матрасы.

Деймон глядел на белоснежную крысу с подрагивающим носиком, а та дружелюбно смотрела на него и водила мордочкой из стороны в сторону, продолжая стоять на задних лапах.

— Ну что, Бланкита, — сказал крысе Деймон. — Привет тебе!

С крысой на плече, придерживая ладонью белое юркое тельце, счастливый Деймон вернулся в магазинчик бородача.

— Держи! — он выложил купюры на стойку. — Ты обещал скинуть десятку!

— Скину, — кивнул тот.

В бороде у него застряли крошки от сэндвича, и Деймон с отвращением сплюнул на пол.

— Смешная крыса, — сказал бородач. — Я не любитель крыс, но эта смешная.

— Крысы очень умные, — раздраженно ответил Деймон, облачаясь в кожаную куртку.

Бланкита сидела на прилавке, выпучив красные глазенки на продавца.

— Они грязные и подлые. Крыса есть крыса, — ответил тот. — Но твоя белая очень смешная.

Деймон решил, что пора врезать зарвавшемуся продавцу, который даже не потрудился отряхнуть бороду после завтрака и оскорбляет Бланкиту, но вдруг его словно ошпарило кипятком. Грязная, подлая крыса… Вонючка! Он должен был доставить Вонючке письмо от Рамси!

**Седьмое пекло!**

Он совершенно забыл о поручении Рамси!

Трясущимися руками Деймон нащупал блокнотные листки — они были на месте, в правом кармане джинсов, — и облегченно выдохнул. Все в порядке. Он выполнит задание Рамси. Прямо сейчас.

Деймон переложил письмо в нагрудный карман куртки.

Посадив Бланкиту на плечо, Деймон, посвистывая, направился ловить свободное такси. Он вручит письмо и заставит вонючего предателя прочитать его вслух. Интересно, что же там написал Рамси? В первые дни после ареста у него едва не поехала крыша. Стоило только упомянуть о Вонючке, как его глаза белели от ярости, лицо покрывалось красными пятнами и чуть ли пена не шла изо рта. Потом Рамси немного успокоился, но Деймон знал, что тот никогда ничего не забывает. Наверняка он приготовил предателю-Вонючке нечто особенное, и в письме в красках расписал всю дальнейшую судьбу перевертыша — очень непродолжительную, полную боли и страданий.

Остановив такси, Деймон с комфортом раскинулся на заднем сидении и, поглаживая Бланкиту, которая щекотала влажным носом его ухо, принялся предвкушать предстоящую встречу с Вонючкой.


	8. Chapter 8

В воскресенье Теон проснулся поздно, а после неторопливой прогулки в парке с девочками решил посвятить выходной блаженному ничегонеделанию. Он завалился на кровать и, невольно улыбаясь, глядел в потолок, прокручивая в памяти оба свидания с Рамси. Его бывшего мучителя словно подменили, теперь он казался совсем другим. Теон вспоминал глаза Рамси и как тот смотрел на него с нежностью, но в то же время с таким жадным вожделением, что по спине бежали мурашки. В это верилось с трудом, однако Рамси обещал подождать и не навязываться, если Теон будет не готов его принять. В ушах стоял мягкий вкрадчивый голос, который обволакивал голову, как серая дымка.

Девочки осторожно забрались на кровать и расположились рядом с ним — Кира и Джейни, как обычно, в ногах, а Хелисента под боком. Теон крепко обнял ее, притиснув к себе. Неожиданно перед глазами промелькнули картины, как они вместе с Рамси будут гулять с девочками в парке, играть с ними в мяч, кидать фрисби…

_Боги, какой бред! Неужели ты так и не понял? Это все вранье! Все, от первого до последнего слова! Вспомни, как он разозлился, когда ты пришел в перчатках! Он считает твои руки красивыми, потому что именно он сделал их такими. Он поставил на тебя свое персональное клеймо, пометил, как вещь, и теперь хочет любоваться результатом своих трудов. Он хочет тебя — но не Теона, а Вонючку. Он хочет трахать свою любимую жертву. Трахать и забавляться со своей любимой игрушкой — так, как прежде._

По спине Теона побежал холодок. Отпихнув Хелисенту, он поднялся с кровати и, достав пачку затертых по сгибам листов, которые Рамси присылал ему из тюрьмы весь прошлый год, перечитал первые три письма.

_Вот он, настоящий Рамси Болтон. Читай, идиот. Вот что он с тобой сделает, когда выйдет из тюрьмы. Он не простит тебе предательства. Он накажет тебя и отомстит, глупый Вонючка! Неужели ты все забыл?_

Внезапно девочки заворчали, навострив уши, спрыгнули на пол и с топотом понеслись в прихожую. Раздался звонок в дверь. Теон быстро перебрал в памяти возможных посетителей, благо кандидатур было немного. Сегодня он не заказывал продукты на дом, а те, кто приносили письма от Рамси, никогда не звонили, лишь просовывали желтые конверты под дверь. Маша Хеддль, управляющая домом, предпочитала общаться с жильцами во дворе и подъездных холлах, сообщая последние сплетни или высказывая претензии о засоренных трубах и невовремя выброшенном мусоре. Далла, Манс или Эд не бывали у него в гостях, к тому же если бы им пришла в голову идея навестить его, наверняка они бы сначала позвонили. Стир и Игритт решили сделать сюрприз и приехали повидаться с ним? Это вряд ли. Джон Сноу взял отпуск и примчался на встречу с ним из своего Дозора? Нет, он ведь даже не знает, где Теон живет...

_Может, не открывать?_

Деймон снова нетерпеливо вдавил палец в кнопку звонка и держал до тех пор, пока резкая трель не начала бесить его.

_Ну что ж так не везет, твою мать! Потратился на такси, час мотался по этим гребаным трущобам, а эта тварь, видите ли, где-то шляется! Не повезло нам, Бланкита... моя хорошая, ты, наверное, голодная... но ничего, мы его подождем... прямо вот здесь и подождем! И посмотрим, как он нам обрадуется._

Деймон прекратил звонить в дверь и оперся спиной о стену. Порывшись в карманах, он вытащил пачку крепких дорнийских сигарет и закурил, выпустив четыре колечка белого дыма подряд. Потом, сделав глубокую затяжку, приготовился перебить рекорд и выдохнуть не меньше семи колец, как вдруг услышал за дверью какой-то шорох.

Он опустил руку с горящей сигаретой и напряг слух. За дверью что-то скреблось, отфыркивалось и тихо поскуливало.

_Собаки Рамси… Раз они не лают, значит, ты скорее всего дома. Ах ты сука! Прячешься от меня!_

Деймон, растоптав сигарету, начал колотить в дверь ногами. Бланкита испуганно запищала, вцепившись коготками в куртку, и он осторожно взял крысу поперек живота и сунул ее за пазуху, чтобы не слетела с плеча.

Теон одернул футболку и натянул носки.

_Седьмое пекло, снова трезвонят… Все-таки придется открыть._

Он не хотел, чтобы человек за дверью — кем бы он ни был, увидел его шрамы. За прошедшие месяцы Теон хорошо изучил все возможные реакции незнакомцев на его увечья. Кто-то, не стесняясь, начинал задавать вопросы, кто-то строил предположения об аварии или несчастном случае, кто-то деликатно молчал и старательно делал вид, что не смотрит на руки и шрамы Теона, при этом все же украдкой бросал взгляд то на волосы с сильной проседью, то на ладони без пальцев. И бесцеремонных любопытствующих, и стеснительных молчунов объединяло одно — в их глазах светилась жалость, смешанная с брезгливостью, словно Теон был прокаженным. Именно этот взгляд больше всего смущал и раздражал Теона, и он предпочитал скрывать свои изувеченные руки и тело от посторонних. Правда, перчатки, в которых несколько пальцев были набиты ватой, валялись на кухонном столе. Ничего страшного, он просто сунет левую руку в карман спортивных штанов. Отсутствие мизинца на правой не очень бросалось в глаза.

В дверь изо всех сил колотили ногами.

_Точно Стир! Поругался с Игритт, нажрался виски и приехал изливать душу. Вот ведь неугомонная деревенщина!_

Теон вздохнул и направился в прихожую. С пьяного Стира станется высадить дверь, а потом извиняться, разводя руками и поливая отборной бранью качество городских дверных петель.

_Так, а почему девочки не лают, а крутятся возле двери и радостно скулят?_

Кира суетилась больше всех. Странно, почему самая меланхоличная из всех собак вдруг стала себя так вести? Значит, в квартиру ломился все-таки не Стир. Дверь ходила ходуном, со стены сыпалась мелкая пыль штукатурки. Да кто же там такой нетерпеливый, седьмое пекло?!

Теон взялся за ручку двери и, придерживая девочек ногой, повернул ключ в замке.

Дверь распахнулась. Теон увидел человека, которого совершенно забыл и вовсе не ожидал обнаружить на пороге своей квартиры. Он растерянно уставился на Деймона, открыв от удивления рот:

— Ты?

Деймон окинул Вонючку взглядом — смотри-ка, как потолстел и расправил спину... Видно, что на воле он жрал хорошо. И спать ему никто не мешал, и работа у него явно была непыльная. Собаки радостно кинулись приветствовать Деймона, он, не глядя, почесал Киру между ушей. А потом сделал шаг вперед и, закрывая за собой дверь, толкнул Вонючку ладонью в грудь. Собаки продолжали весело скакать вокруг него хороводом, тыкаясь мокрыми носами в руки, а Кира радостно лаяла и все норовила привстать на задние лапы, чтобы облизать Деймону лицо.

— Что, совсем не скучал по мне?

У Теона душа ушла в пятки. Деймон почти не изменился, только под глазами появились темные круги, а взгляд стал более жестким. Он усмехался своей гаденькой презрительной улыбкой — точно так же, как и год назад.

Деймон снова с силой пихнул его в грудь, направляя в комнату. Теон растерянно отступил назад — ему даже в голову не пришло оттолкнуть эту наглую руку или начать хоть как-то сопротивляться. Происходящее казалось ему кошмарным сном, как будто он снова очутился в подвале у Рамси.

— Ну что застыл, Вонючка? Совсем не рад мне?

Теон испуганно втянул голову в плечи. Деймон повертел головой по сторонам. Стекло в кухонной двери пересекает трещина, дешевый линолеум, облупленные стены, ветхая мебель, грязный потолок...

— Ну и свинья же ты, Вонючка! И живешь в вонючем свинарнике...

— Уж лучше в свинарнике, чем в тюрьме! — выпалил Теон.

— Ого, посмотрите-ка, кто у нас тут заговорил без спросу! Надо будет сказать Рамси, что ты совсем отбился от рук. Хамишь мне… нарываешься! — Деймон схватил оторопевшего Теона за ворот футболки и притянул к себе. — Давно не огребал, а?

— Отвали! — Теон, пытаясь вырваться, уперся Деймону руками в грудь. — Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

Деймон от удивления выпустил его. Он не привык, чтобы Вонючка возражал или сопротивлялся. Обычно тот старался проскользнуть неслышной тенью и вжимался в стены, когда кто-то проходил мимо. Если Деймон передавал ему поручение Рамси, Вонючка мелко кивал и ковылял исполнять то, что было велено. Видимо, год, проведенный на воле, явно не пошел Вонючке на пользу. Надо было проучить засранца.

— Да ты совсем от рук отбился, сучка! — Деймон с размаху пнул Вонючку по ногам, а потом снял куртку, и, помня, что во внутреннем кармане прячется Бланкита, осторожно положил ее на зеленое кресло с продавленным сиденьем.

Теон молчал, хотя Вонючка внутри него истошно верещал от ужаса. Деймон был таким же садистом, как и Рамси. В отличие от бесстрастного Живодера, который невозмутимо выполнял самые жестокие приказы Рамси, Деймон получал удовольствие от мучений своих жертв и старался продлить экзекуцию как можно дольше. Теона затошнило от страха и отвращения.

— Ну что, сучка, давай-ка вспомним, чему тебя учили в доме Болтонов, — сказал он, ухмыляясь и с хрустом разминая руки.

_Интересно, чем был так дорог боссу этот засранец?_

Деймон вспомнил, что в последние месяцы Рамси сутками не отпускал Вонючку от себя. И если поначалу забавы с этой тварью, висящей на цепях в подвале, были общими, потом Рамси запретил трогать его даже пальцем. Все ребята знали, что Рамси трахает это убогое беззубое чучело с прореженными пальцами на руках и ногах, но вслух об этом никто не говорил. Если бы эти разговоры дошли до ушей Рамси, он вряд был бы в восторге.

Деймон так смотрел на Теона, что тот боялся поднять на него глаза. Ладони превратились в две ледышки, во рту пересохло от страха. «О Боги старые и новые, ну вот за что мне это?» — тоскливо подумал Теон, отчаянно мечтая повернуть время вспять.

Если бы он не подошел к двери… если бы он не открыл ее… Он бы просто бездумно лежал на кровати и гладил девочек. А теперь появился Деймон, свидетель и непосредственный участник его кошмаров, и сейчас все начнется заново — избиение, унижение и пытки. Теон обреченно посмотрел на Деймона и еле удержался, чтобы не опуститься на колени по старой привычке, умоляя о пощаде.

Деймон с радостью отметил, как изменился взгляд Вонючки — глаза потухли и вообще он как-то сник. Да, ему ненадолго хватило внезапного запала храбрости, и сейчас он стал самим собой — прежним привычным Вонючкой.

_Интересно, босс сильно разъярится, когда узнает, что я отделал этого засранца? Наверное, нет._

Рамси был в таком бешенстве после суда, что едва не грыз прутья решетки. Живодер тихим голосом рассказывал Деймону в столовой, что Рамси двинулся. В разговоре через каждое слово он вспоминал предателя-перевертыша и тут же начинал с жаром расписывать, что он с ним проделает, когда выйдет на волю. Глаза у Рамси при этом были такие безумные, что даже Живодера пробирало. А значит, скоро Вонючку ждет расправа — как только Рамси выйдет на свободу. Босс закроет глаза на этот маленький урок, который Деймон преподаст Вонючке — пусть тот привыкает к участи, которая вскоре его ожидает.

Теон привычно сгорбился в ожидании боли. Деймон всегда с удовольствием избивал его, особенно он любил пороть кнутом. Со своим длинным плетеным кнутом он обращался мастерски и не без доли позерства. Наверняка со стороны все его выверенные движения были по-своему красивы. Однако в отличие от малочисленных зрителей в подвале, Теон не мог оценить его искусство, поскольку для него в те моменты весь мир сокращался до горящей огнем спины и ожидания свиста летящего ремня, после которого все тело охватывал очередной всполох боли. Теон слышал, что несколько человек Деймон запорол до смерти. Но Болтоны всегда умело прятали трупы, и даже после его показаний ищейки Баратеона так и не смогли обнаружить ни одного тела.

— Ну что, Вонючка? Будешь извиняться? Молить о пощаде? Если хорошо попросишь, я не буду с тобой долго работать.

— Перестань, Деймон, ты не в подвале, — выдавил из себя Теон, упершись взглядом в пол.

Его руки и ноги тряслись, хотелось забраться в угол и закрыть голову ладонями. Деймон скалился в жестокой усмешке, и Теон боялся смотреть ему в лицо.

Деймон вдруг почувствовал возбуждение. Было очень приятно ощущать, что Вонючка находится в его полной власти, когда рядом не было ни осторожного Бена, ни трусливого Алина, ни грозного Рамси. Никто не мог помешать ему в полной мере насладиться унижением, страхом и мольбами Вонючки. Деймон подумал, что, наверное, Рамси испытывал примерно то же самое, когда запирался в подвале с этим засранцем. Он мог делать с ним все, что взбредет в голову — и оставаться безнаказанным.

— Я сказал «молить о пощаде», а не вякать что-то мне в ответ, — сказал Деймон и быстро приблизился к Вонючке.

Он, отступая, прижался к стене, и Деймон вдруг сообразил что, если тот начнет вопить, крик могут услышать соседи. В этих трущобных домах такие тонкие стены! Какая-нибудь тварь немедленно вызовет полицию, а потом… Деймон вспомнил слова Рисвелла: «если хоть один из вас влипнет в дерьмо и подставит мистера Болтона…» и сразу почувствовал, как у него противно засосало под ложечкой. Только полиции здесь ему не хватало!

Ругнувшись про себя, он схватил Вонючку за волосы, рванул на себя и подсек пинком ноги так, что тот оказался на коленях. Вонючка застонал, когда грохнулся коленями на жесткий пол, и Деймон зажал его шею сгибом локтя.

— Я просто зашел поздороваться, — размеренно зашептал он, встряхивая Вонючку. — И передать записку босса. А тут меня встречает такой «теплый» прием... да ты совсем страх потерял, сучка! Но это ненадолго! Я тебе напомню... я тебе сейчас все напомню!

Теон кусал губы и молил Богов, чтобы все поскорее кончилось. Однако он прекрасно помнил, что Деймон, когда входил в раж, никогда сам не останавливался. Жертва либо теряла сознание от побоев, либо Рамси приказывал Деймону прекратить. Но сейчас они были одни в пустой квартире, и перепуганный до смерти Теон оказался полностью беззащитен перед Деймоном. Даже девочки не могли помочь ему — они не понимали, что перед ними враг, а не «член стаи Рамси».

— Ну, что же ты молчишь? — Деймон придушил его еще сильнее и зашептал на ухо: — А только что был такой смелый... Что ты там мне брякнул у входа? Повтори-ка сейчас!

— Деймон, не надо... Пожалуйста, отпусти меня… — безнадежно просипел Теон.

— Вот так-то лучше, — тихо сказал Деймон.

Он посмотрел на дрожащего Вонючку — ссутуленные плечи, трясущаяся голова, блеклая кожа... Шрамы... Какой же он урод... и почему босс трахал его? У Рамси было много разных женщин, с которыми он забавлялся, однако помимо горячих телочек он также трахал и Вонючку, а в последние месяцы перед арестом и вовсе переключился только на него. Что в нем такого особенного? То, что он покорно подчиняется и выполняет все приказы? Или то, что униженно отдает себя на милость того, кто сильнее?.. Деймон чувствовал кожей предплечья, как сильно бьется жилка на шее Вонючки.

_Он боится меня, до смерти боится..._

От этой мысли в паху внезапно потяжелело, словно он только что вышел из тюрьмы, и не было той горячей девчонки-стриптизерши, а также четырехдневного загула с непрерывным сексом.

Стоя на коленях в собственной гостиной, Теон чувствовал горячее дыхание Деймона прямо над ухом. Он сжался и закостенел, думая только об одном: «Боги старые и новые, пожалуйста, пускай это все поскорее закончится». Деймон почему-то медлил, и от этого ожидание становилось все мучительнее. Казалось, Теон вернулся в прошлое и снова стал жалким скулящим Вонючкой, который терпеливо сносил унижение и боль и никогда не отрывал взгляд от пола. Он начал тихонько всхлипывать, точно так же, как прежде, когда готовился принять наказание от рук Рамси или его подручных.

Деймон встряхнул Вонючку и неожиданно для себя приказал:

— Посмотри мне в глаза, сучка, и повтори то, что сказал у дверей!

Теон не поднимал головы, и Деймон, держа его шею, сгреб волосы на макушке и дернул вверх. Вонючка негромко взвыл и наконец-то встретился с ним взглядом.

_Какие у него глаза! Зрачки как под кайфом, а сам дрожит от страха… Смотрит, как гребаный мученик... отводит взгляд в сторону… Смотри на меня, сучка!_

От взгляда перепуганного Вонючки член стоял колом, и Деймон быстро облизнул губы. У него и раньше вставало, когда кто-то из жертв начинал биться в ногах и вопить о пощаде, но сейчас Вонючка просто смотрел, и это почему-то возбуждало все сильнее. Наверняка Вонючка и на Рамси так же смотрел. Что, если ему сейчас попробовать то, что прежде было доступно только боссу? Всего один разочек… «Рамси ничего не узнает!» — мелькнула шальная мысль. Вонючка не посмеет ничего рассказать… впрочем, это неважно. Он все равно уже покойник, это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда Рамси до него доберется. Так почему бы не воспользоваться подвернувшимся шансом?

Деймон тяжело дышал, приоткрыв рот, и вдруг обнаружил, что уже отпустил шею Вонючки и, перехватив его затылок, нагибает вниз, заставляя опуститься на четвереньки.

Пах распирало так, что не было сил терпеть. «Я его трахну и заставлю смотреть мне в лицо! А потом заставлю молчать об этом!» От этой мысли по телу пробежала судорога. Деймон хотел снова увидеть этот влажный страдальческий взгляд, он воспламенял его желание словно наркотик.

Деймон смотрел на Теона в упор, его глаза масляно блестели, а губы были мокрыми от набежавшей слюны. Он облизнулся и шумно сглотнул. Это было очень плохо. Теон отлично помнил это выражение и этот взгляд. Точно так же смотрел на него Рамси, когда собирался трахнуть. Деймон давил ему на затылок, тяжело дыша, и у Теона началась паника.

— Нет, пожалуйста, нет, не надо! — он забился, пытаясь встать или хотя бы откатиться в сторону, подальше от Деймона, подальше от этого жадного масляного взгляда. — Не трогай меня!

Деймон рванул вниз спортивные штаны Вонючки, и они сползли на колени вместе с трусами. Тот дернулся, пытаясь вывернуться, но Деймон прижал его к полу, навалившись сверху. Вонючка бился и трепыхался под ним.

_Седьмое пекло, без смазки будет тяжеловато... Засранец наверняка будет орать и вырываться... Испортит все удовольствие, сука! Если связать его и чем-то плотно заткнуть рот, никто ничего не услышит._

Деймон обежал взглядом комнату, однако кроме провода от старого телефонного аппарата других шнуров или веревок не было.

Девочки бестолково прыгали рядом, они соскучились по Деймону и радовались ему, а тот, не обращая на них особого внимания, то и дело отпихивал коленом разжиревшую Киру. А Теону хотелось выть от обморочного липкого страха, сковавшего все тело и не дающего пошевелиться. Все было тщетно. Ему не помогут ни собаки, ни крики о помощи. Девочки помнят и любят Деймона, они не нападут на него. А соседи в этом доме слишком привыкли к воплям и крикам, ни один из них не выйдет из квартиры и даже не удосужится позвонить в полицию. Деймон схватил телефонный провод и, вывернув Теону руки за спину, начал связывать ему локти и запястья. Тот обреченно закрыл глаза.

_Опять все, как прежде. Опять у него нет выхода, кроме как терпеть и ждать, когда все закончится._


	9. Chapter 9

Раньше, в Дредфорте, Рамси часто насиловал Вонючку. Однако он никогда не позволял своим дружкам его трогать. Они глумились над ним, по приказу Рамси избивали, резали и драли кожу. Но больше Рамси не позволял им ничего. «Ты мой, только мой», — говорил он Вонючке, жадно целуя, словно любовника, и от этих слов Теону хотелось плакать навзрыд, потому что не было надежды вырваться из рук Рамси живым. Однажды он попытался покончить с собой и до сих пор боялся вспоминать, в какое неистовство впал тогда Рамси и каким ужасным было наказание. «Ты не сбежишь от меня, — он смотрел в упор своими бешеными белыми глазами. — Я не дам тебе сбежать. Я не отпущу тебя. Я даже не дам тебе сдохнуть. Ты умрешь, только если я сам захочу убить тебя. Сам, своими руками».

Вонючка накрепко усвоил урок. Он больше не пробовал ни сбежать, ни убить себя. Какой бы ни была ужасной мысль о том, что вся его жизнь теперь зависит только от Рамси, он постарался принять ее, потому что это помогало ему выжить. Если следовать установленным правилам, то можно сохранить шкуру. Когда Вонючка не совершал ошибок, Рамси был доволен: разрешал ему нормально поесть и улечься спать на старой тахте в углу, а главное — не причинял ему боль.

Деймон продолжал связывать его запястья. Жесткий телефонный провод врезался в кожу, и ныли вывернутые за спину руки. Теон постарался напрячь мускулы, чтобы потом было не так больно.

А ведь Рамси говорил, что боли больше не будет! Он поклялся в этом, а Рамси никогда не нарушает своих обещаний. Он мог врать о любви сколько угодно, однако никогда бы не позволил Деймону или кому-то еще из своих ребят трахнуть его Вонючку.

В письмах из тюрьмы Рамси злился на всех, с кем общался Теон, и ревновал его ко всем подряд — к Станнису Баратеону, к Мансу, к Стиру, к Джону Сноу, особенно к Джону Сноу... Наверняка он содрал бы кожу с Деймона собственными руками, если бы узнал, что тот собирается сейчас сделать.

Теон дернулся и рявкнул внезапно окрепшим голосом:

— Деймон, прекрати!

Тот услышал, как Вонючка что-то крикнул внизу, и затянул петлю покрепче. «Заткну рот его же футболкой», — подумал он.

Вдруг собаки резво устремились к креслу, где лежала куртка Деймона, и того словно ударило током: «Бланкита!» Он вскочил на ноги, выпустив связанного Вонючку, и ринулся к креслу. Зубы Киры клацнули в дюйме от краешка кресла, и рукав куртки затрепетал. «Пошли нахрен отсюда!» — заорал Деймон на собак, отвесив Кире пинка. Та заскулила и, поджав хвост, отбежала в угол.

Теон рассвирепел. Пока Рамси сидит в тюрьме, этот смазливый гаденыш уверен в том, что может творить что угодно, а он будет молча терпеть и давиться слезами, как раньше?! Вот уж нет! Он больше не Вонючка.

Содрав с запястий скрученный провод, Теон подтянул штаны и быстро поднялся. Деймон, согнувшись, ковырялся в своей куртке, и Теон не отказал себе в удовольствии изо всех сил хлестануть его сложенным вдвое проводом поперек спины.

Деймон подскочил — резкая боль обожгла так, словно ему плеснули на спину кипяток. Он резко обернулся — напротив стоял Вонючка с телефонным проводом в руках и смотрел исподлобья, плотно сжав тонкие губы.

— Ах ты сука! — заорал Деймон и кинулся на засранца, целя кулаком в челюсть.

Теон не зря ходил в качалку к Амберу, а последние месяцы занимался боксом. Руки сработали быстрее головы, а ноги сами стали в стойку. Он ушел от удара и двинул Деймону снизу в челюсть так, что заныли костяшки пальцев. Тот отлетел к двери, и его губы сразу расцветились красным — видимо от неожиданности он прикусил язык.

В его голове гудело, перед глазами мелькали черно-красные сполохи. Рот наполнился кровью, и казалось, что распухший язык сейчас вывалится наружу. Деймон сплюнул на пол и схватился за челюсть — снизу набухал пульсирующий болью желвак. Покачиваясь, он поднялся, одновременно пытаясь проверить — на месте ли нижние зубы, но язык потерял чувствительность, а подбородок дергало, словно треснула челюстная кость.

Он сфокусировал взгляд на Вонючке, который стоял, выставив вперед сжатые кулаки и чуть согнув ноги в коленях. Деймон замахнулся, но тот резко ушел вбок, и удар не достиг цели, зато кулаки Вонючки врезались в грудь и плечо, как два молота.

Деймон с трудом удержался на ногах и кинулся на гаденыша, стремясь повалить на пол, но Вонючка снова как-то неуловимо увернулся. Получив сильные удары в солнечное сплетение и под ребра, Деймон всем телом обрушился на дощатый пол, расшибив локти, и долго ловил ртом воздух. Он с трудом перевернулся на спину и тяжело поднялся — сначала на четвереньки, потом на ноги. Его качало из стороны в сторону, как пьяного, в голове пульсировала боль, локти горели, в боку стреляло — наверное, Вонючка что-то ему отбил. Прикушенный язык все еще кровоточил.

— Сука... — выдохнул Деймон. — Я тебя убью!

Он сгреб связку ключей с полки в прихожей и, зажав их в кулаке, словно кастет с шипами, двинулся на Теона.

Тот резко ударил ногой по его запястью так, что свело кисть, и ключи, бренча, полетели в коридор. А за ними пронеслось что-то небольшое и белое, и собаки с лаем помчались следом.

— Пошел нахер отсюда!

Теон распахнул дверь, вытолкал Деймона на лестничную площадку и с силой пнул его ногой в зад. Тот потерял равновесие и покатился вниз по ступенькам. Теон хотел плюнуть на него сверху, но удержался. Он закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, стараясь выровнять дыхание и угомонить суматошно бьющееся сердце. Девочки крутились вокруг него. Вдруг он почувствовал, как что-то лезет по его ноге. Теон в ужасе уставился вниз — по штанине в панике карабкалась крупная белая крыса с красными глазами-бусинами. Ее голый розовый хвост тянулся, словно толстая нитка.

«Так вот что Деймон искал в куртке», — рассмеялся Теон, и напряжение разом отпустило его.

Деймон некоторое время лежал на лестнице, уставившись в потолок. Вроде бы он ничего себе не сломал и не вывихнул, хотя сильно болел правый бок. В голове вертелась одна-единственная фраза: "Ну нихрена себе... ну нихрена себе..."

_Вонючка не просто мне врезал. Он меня избил и спустил с лестницы! Тварь... и когда он выучился драться? Сука... Ну нихрена себе..._

Он барахтался на нижних ступеньках, пытаясь подняться. Деймон уцепился за перила и подтянулся. В боку стрельнуло так, что перехватило дыхание.

_Твою мать! Все-таки сломал мне пару ребер, гад!_

Перебирая руками, он осторожно поднялся и навалился на перила. Одной рукой похлопал себя по карманам — сигареты остались в куртке, как и Бланкита, которую, вероятно, уже сожрали эти гребаные собаки.

— Сука, верни куртку! — хотел крикнуть он, но вместо этого из горла вышло какое-то невнятное сипение.

Теон взял крысу поперек жирненького гладкого тельца и поднес поближе к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть. Она испуганно перебирала пальчиками и тянула к нему лапки. Девочки прыгали вокруг, щелкая челюстями, и пытались дотянуться до нее. Теон подхватил куртку Деймона и вдруг заметил, что из внутреннего кармана торчат надгрызенные уголки очень знакомых блокнотных листов. От неожиданности он едва не выронил свою ношу. Письмо от Рамси?! Точно, Деймон что-то бормотал о «записке босса», — скорее всего, эти пожеванные крысой листки и были очередным посланием Рамси.

Вытащив из кармана измочаленное письмо, Теон положил его на полку для ключей и вышел на лестницу. В одной руке он комкал куртку, а в другой — держал белую крысу.

Деймон стоял, привалившись к перилам. Его рот был красным, а глаза безумными — наверняка он боялся, что сейчас в отместку Теон бросит крысу вниз между пролетами, и она разобьется.

— Барахло свое забери! — Теон швырнул куртку ему в лицо.

Деймон попытался поймать ее, но не смог — руки плохо слушались, — она ударилась об его грудь и упала под ноги.

_Сейчас он так же швырнет Бланкиту..._

А та доверчиво сидела в руке и обнюхивала пальцы. «Не надо...», — прошептал Деймон распухшими губами, но вдруг Вонючка спустился к нему и протянул Бланкиту.

— И крысу свою забирай тоже.

Он твердо посмотрел ему в глаза, и тот отвел взгляд. Вонючку словно подменили — перед Деймоном стоял обычный худощавый парень с хмурым лицом и презрительным взглядом. Как будто в квартире остался слезливый слабак, а на лестницу вышел его брат-близнец... как его звали? Тео? Нет. Его звали Теон.

Деймон осторожно взял Бланкиту. Она тут же взбежала по его руке на плечо и спряталась в растрепанных волосах.

— Спасибо, — выдавил Деймон.

Он подцепил куртку ногой и, ухватив за рукав, побрел вниз, время от времени оборачиваясь на неподвижно стоящего Теона.

Бланкита щекотала носиком его шею, и Деймон, выйдя на улицу, подумал, что последний час он явно провел в какой-то параллельной реальности. Сейчас ему нужно было выкурить сигарету. Потом выпить. А затем идти в больницу — проверять ребра.

Теон смотрел вслед Деймону до тех пор, пока за ним не закрылась дверь подъезда. Вернувшись в квартиру, он сунул в карман штанов потрепанное письмо с надгрызенным краем и пошел на кухню. Там он подставил содранные костяшки пальцев под струю ледяной воды из крана. «Надо бы обработать антисептиком», — подумал он, но решил, что это подождет. Сначала нужно было выпить что-нибудь покрепче.

Порыскав по кухонным шкафчикам, он нашел початую бутылку виски. Теон отхлебнул большой глоток, обжегший горло, и закашлялся. Он взял бутылку под мышку и направился в комнату. Ему надо было осмыслить то, что сейчас произошло. Деймон, конечно, тупая и наглая скотина. Но почему Теон в его присутствии сразу стал Вонючкой? И почему он смог оказать ему сопротивление только когда вспомнил про Рамси и его обещания?

Теон посмотрел на склеенные блокнотные листки и сделал еще один большой глоток из бутылки. Как понять — где же в нем кончается Вонючка, и начинается Теон?

Он вернулся на кухню за ножиком, разрезал слипшиеся верхние листы и развернул письмо. Оно было затертым на сгибах и пахло несвежими носками. Теон брезгливо поморщился и, стараясь не порвать, аккуратно разложил листки на столе. Рамси, как обычно, писал карандашом — многие слова размазались и приходилось догадываться о содержании фразы по общему смыслу.

« _7 октября_

_Мой Теон!_

_Наше свидание закончилось всего час назад, и меня бесит, что нам не хватило времени! Мы ничего толком не успели сказать друг другу, не успели обсудить наши планы, все пошло как-то криво. Как будто все вокруг сговорились мешать нам! Из-за этого проклятого дорнийца и его носатой сучки я пропустил половину из того, что ты мне говорил._

_Именно поэтому я сразу принялся за письмо. Его доставит один из моих ребят — завтра их выпускают на свободу. Так что не удивляйся, когда тебя навестит кое-кто из старых знакомых. Как только получишь письмо, гони его нахрен! Ему нечего делать в твоей квартире и незачем дожидаться ответа._

_С некоторых пор я перестал доверять своим курьерам. Я плачу им немалые деньги, чтобы письма доставлялись без перебоев и точно в срок, но один из них подвел меня. Я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось с моим последним письмом из тюрьмы, так что ты получишь его уже завтра._

_Осталось ровно десять дней до моего освобождения, и я знаю, что скоро у нас будет очень много времени для бесед, когда никто не будет нам мешать. Но я должен увидеть тебя перед судом._

_Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел ко мне во вторник. Мне это нужно, да и тебе тоже, я знаю. Последнее письмо, последнее тюремное свидание — ну разве это не романтично, мой Теон? Тебе не нужно писать ответ, просто приди ко мне. Времени у нас будет достаточно, а еще я сделаю так, чтобы в зале, кроме нас и охраны, никого не было. Никто не должен мешать нашему разговору._

_Мне нужно увидеть тебя, мой Теон. Сейчас я пишу письмо, но вместо блокнотных листов вижу твое лицо. Ты стал очень красивым. Тебе нужно гордиться своим телом, а не прятать его под дешевой одеждой, которая на пять размеров больше, чем надо. Тебе нельзя прятать руки, потому что твои ладони прекрасны и я никак не могу на них насмотреться. Пора бы уже отвыкнуть носить эти серые мешки и долбаные перчатки. Когда я выйду на свободу, то помогу тебе избавиться от этой дурацкой манеры одеваться._

_Я мечтаю о том, чтобы наше последнее свидание прошло без присмотра охраны и без этого проклятого стекла, которое вечно нас разделяет. Я бы обнял тебя, мой Теон, и наконец-то вдохнул твой запах. Когда я вспоминаю, как пахнет твое тело, то начинаю сходить с ума._

_Я представляю себе, как обнимаю тебя, ощущаю твой запах и слышу биение твоего сердца, и уже готов тебя трахнуть. Неважно как и где. Но я бы все-таки сдержался, потому что сперва я хочу раздеть тебя. Я хочу видеть тебя целиком. Я помню абсолютно все — каждый кусочек твоего тела, каждый шрам и даже каждую родинку, но я хочу снова увидеть тебя обнаженным. Собственными глазами, а не в своих воспоминаниях._

_Как бы мне не терпелось поскорее трахнуть тебя, я буду нежен с тобой, Теон. Ведь я обещал, что наш первый секс будет особенным. Поэтому я буду контролировать себя и не причиню тебе боли. Ведь ты ни с кем не трахался больше года, верно, мой Теон, и даже не целовался. Ты уже наверняка немного подзабыл, как все это делается, и мне придется тебе напомнить._

_Когда нужно, я умею хорошо сдерживаться, так что мы кончим одновременно только после того, как я заставлю тебя кончить не меньше двух раз._

_Если бы не охрана и не эта долбаная перегородка, я бы трахал и трахал тебя, Теон, до тех пор, пока ты бы не запросил пощады, кончая всухую._

_Вот о чем я мечтаю сразу после нашего свидания, Теон. Вместо того чтобы рассказать тебе, как я буду готовиться к суду, как буду строить нашу жизнь на воле, я в подробностях вижу, как буду трахать тебя. Ну разве это не забавно? Ведь я уселся за блокнот записать все то, что не успел сказать тебе на свидании из-за этих проклятых дорнийцев. А вместо этого я представляю, как охранник уходит за дверь и исчезает стекло, а ты делаешь первый шаг ко мне._

_Я хочу тебя. Я всегда хочу тебя, а последние дни и вовсе превратились для меня в настоящую пытку._

_Мой Теон, ты ведь чувствуешь то же самое! Я все время прокручиваю в голове твои слова. Ты сказал «Я, наверное, тоже хочу тебя». Пожалуй, ради этого стоило просидеть в тюрьме целый год!_

_Но почему ты сказал «наверное», Грейджой? Я-то прекрасно знаю, что ты хочешь меня так же сильно, как и я тебя, и мечтаешь, чтобы я наконец-то оказался рядом и трахнул так, чтобы все Боги — и Старые, и Новые, — сдохли от зависти. Почему ты до сих пор не уверен в этом, когда на самом деле хочешь меня? Ты хочешь меня, но боишься сказать это вслух!_

_Грейджой, ну сколько можно повторять, что меня не нужно бояться?! Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда! Как я могу повредить или ранить самое ценное, что есть в моей жизни?!_

_Видимо, мне придется повторить снова, что я буду защищать и оберегать тебя. Что буду заботиться о тебе. Что я сделаю тебя счастливым. Потому что никто на свете, кроме меня, не сделает этого. Ни один человек не знает, что тебе нужно на самом деле, и только я смогу тебе это дать!_

_Ты будешь счастлив со мной — так же, как и я._

_Седьмое пекло, я хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой была нормальная жизнь, потому что мы заслужили ее! Мы заслужили право быть вместе, и если кто-то против — это его проблемы. Даже если весь мир против, я кладу на него хер, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был рядом._

_Только представь, как было бы здорово выходить вместе на прогулку с девочками на целый день. Я не любитель городских парков — ты знаешь, что мне больше по душе лес вокруг моего загородного дома, но ради тебя я согласен и на парк. Мы будем ходить на футбольные матчи и пить пиво по вечерам. Мы можем поехать куда захотим, хоть в столицу, хоть в Хайгарден, хоть в Водные Сады._

_Ты даже не представляешь, как нам будет хорошо вместе, Теон._

_Мне нужно увидеться с тобой перед судом. Нас прервали, и мы не успели обсудить то, что на самом деле важно для нас обоих. Приходи ко мне во вторник, Теон! Мы не сможем увидеться в зале суда — тебе не стоит там появляться. Ты ведь не хочешь снова отвечать на идиотские вопросы судейских кретинов?_

_Апелляция назначена на 16 октября. После освобождения мне придется потратить пару дней, чтобы решить кое-какие дела, а потом мы наконец-то встретимся. А еще я приготовил для тебя подарок. Мне вдруг пришло в голову, что я никогда ничего не дарил тебе. Это надо исправить, так что тебя ждет сюрприз._

_Я буду ждать тебя, мой Теон. Я хочу снова услышать твой голос. Ты даже можешь прийти в своих долбаных перчатках при условии, что снимешь их точно так же, как сделал это час назад на моих глазах._

_До вторника, мой Теон! Я жду тебя._  
_Твой Рамси Болтон_ ».

[Иллюстрация rotspecht aka redraccoon](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/6/7/3067575/83979427.jpg)


	10. Chapter 10

Теон дочитал письмо, поскреб в затылке и, отхлебнув виски, перечитал еще раз. Посмеялся над фразой: «Гони его в шею».

_Ты не поверишь, но именно так я и сделал._

Теон посмотрел на свою правую руку, несколько раз стиснул, а затем разжал пальцы, глядя на запекшуюся на костяшках кровь. Сейчас и не поймешь, чья она — Деймона или его собственная.

Когда он первый раз ударил — с силой, кулаком в лицо, — казалось, что затрещала не только челюсть белобрысого ублюдка, с этим ударом сломалось что-то и в самом Теоне. То, что сковывало и заставляло съеживаться от ужаса в ожидании расправы. Будто наконец лопнула цепь, которая до сих пор удерживала его в подвале, стягивала руки и делала бессмысленным любое сопротивление. Пожалуй, впервые за последний год Теон почувствовал себя по-настоящему свободным.

Он одним глотком прикончил содержимое стакана и направился  
в прихожую за поводком-своркой. Снял ее с крючка, погремел карабинами. Джейни, нетерпеливо поскуливая, прибежала первой, за ней пришла недоумевающая Хелисента — вроде уже гуляли, зачем еще? А ленивая Кира вообще не хотела отрывать задницу от ковра в комнате, но Теон пригрозил, что не только оставит ее дома одну, но и лакомства после возвращения она не получит. Кира была очень недовольна внеплановой прогулкой, однако Теону надо было проветрить мозги, а гулять так поздно одному не хотелось.

Хоть он и выпил половину стакана виски, голова была на удивление ясной.

Подручных Болтона уже выпустили, а об освобождении самого Рамси все говорят как о давно решенном деле.

Письмо в этот раз вызвало у Теона странные чувства — не стыдноватую радость, как несколько предыдущих, а скорее смятение и беспокойство. Хоть Рамси и разливался соловьем, обещая то и это, Теон вдруг впервые отчетливо осознал, что тот на самом деле скоро выйдет из тюрьмы. И с этим нужно будет как-то жить.

Одно дело, когда в тюрьме их разделяло толстое стекло в комнате для посетителей, и Теон в любой момент был волен уйти или позвать охранника, если станет не по себе. Совсем другое — когда Рамси окажется рядом, как недавно Деймон, и ничто не будет его сдерживать.

В последних письмах Рамси постоянно твердил о сексе. Он, конечно, в любом случае получит свой кайф, а вот чем все это обернется для Теона? Ему даже вспоминать не хотелось, как это бывало у них раньше. Если Рамси заставлял его кончать, для самого Теона это было скорее очередным постыдным унижением, нежели удовольствием.

Разве его собственная задница стоит того, чтобы проверять на ней правдивость слов Рамси Болтона? От этих мыслей Теон поежился, по спине побежали холодные мурашки.

С освобождением Рамси его жизнь несомненно изменится. Но в какую сторону? Пока у него не было однозначного ответа, и беспокойство становилось все сильнее. А вторник уже послезавтра — Рамси снова будет ждать его на свидание. Теон усмехнулся.

_Ты словно глупая женушка, которую муж отмудохал до кровавых соплей, а она, только выйдя из больницы, бежит навестить его в тюрьму — потому что любит, потому что свой. Единственный._

Теон погрыз ноготь на левом мизинце и недоуменно уставился на него. Седьмое пекло, даже забыл надеть перчатки.

Он чувствовал себя кроликом, который сам лезет в пасть к удаву.

Рамси нарисовал ему какую-то странную перспективу: гулять с девочками в парке, ходить на футбол, пить пиво у телевизора и ездить на отдых в Водные сады… Все это было слишком на него непохоже, хотя «я хочу и кладу на хер всех, кто против» — очень даже в его стиле.

И вновь нахлынули ужасные воспоминания, как Рамси впервые заставил его встать на колени и отсосать, а затем выдрал пару зубов, когда Теон поцарапал его член. Он непроизвольно схватился рукой за подбородок, словно вновь почувствовал, как треснуло в челюсти и кровь хлынула изо рта. Теон долго старался забыть о том, что происходило с ним в доме Болтона, однако пришло время восстановить все в памяти и подумать, что делать дальше.

На город опустился вечер, парковые служители уже зажгли фонари-столбики. Своим теплым желтоватым светом они придавали аккуратным дорожкам уютный и безопасный вид. Прохожих поблизости не было, и Теон спустил девочек с поводка.

Он сел на скамейку. Повернувшись к ближайшему фонарю, вытащил из кармана письмо и еще раз пробежал его глазами. Все верно, везде одно и то же: я хочу, я буду, я, я, я… Рамси пишет только о себе и о том, чего он хочет. Сейчас он хочет Теона. Он все решил и все распланировал. Вот только он ни разу не спросил, а чего же хочет сам Теон?

Теон снова поежился, когда перед глазами возникло бледное лицо Рамси с горящими от вожделения глазами.

_Чего он больше хотел, когда ты снимал перед ним перчатку — трахнуть тебя или отрезать последние пальцы? Оба этих желания отражались на его лице одинаково._

Дом, работа, собаки, качалка, налаженный быт. Теон цеплялся за все это последний год как за спасательный круг, позволяющий ему удержаться на плаву и не сойти с ума. Даже письма из тюрьмы стали привычными, а сейчас почва уходила из-под ног при одной только мысли, что в его столь тщательно выстроенную, скучную, но такую надежную жизнь ворвется Рамси, который все разрушит. Он будет делать лишь то, что взбредет ему в голову и снова заставит Теона подчиняться.

_Вряд ли его будет интересовать твое мнение и твои желания._

Во вторник — свидание, в четверг — апелляция. Рамси могут освободить прямо из зала суда. И дальше что?

_Ты правда веришь, что Рамси будет приходить в гости, чтобы пообщаться с девочками и терпеливо ждать, когда ты будешь готов принять его? Ага, жди. Он пообещал незабываемый секс в первую же встречу. О, да. Завалит прямо у дверей и порвет нахрен._

«Может, купить заживляющей мази?..», — грустно усмехнулся Теон.

***

Он, как обычно, подал документы в окошко. Строгая женщина в серой форме спросила: «К кому?», и когда Теон назвал Рамси Болтона, долго водила толстым пальцем в журнале. Затем удовлетворенно хмыкнула, найдя его фамилию в списке посетителей. Охранник повел Теона мрачными полутемными коридорами куда-то вглубь, и тот привычно ежился от тяжелого тюремного духа, от решеток, запертых на ключ, от грязно-серых стен.

Вместо хорошо знакомого зала с перегородкой посредине и телефонными трубками у сидений, за дверью оказалась небольшая комната с зарешеченным окном, в которой стоял стол с двумя стульями. «Ждите!» — сказал охранник и вышел в коридор.

Теону сразу стало как-то не по себе, руки вспотели, а по спине пополз холодок. Честно говоря, его совесть тоже была не слишком чиста, и хотя благодаря его показаниям против семьи Болтон с него сняли все обвинения, но кто знает… Документы наверняка остались в деле, а новый прокурор не станет его покрывать, если судьи при рассмотрении апелляции решат привлечь и Теона к ответственности за давние прегрешения.

Когда в замке заскрежетал ключ, Теон судорожно сглотнул и попытался вжаться в стену. Тяжелая дверь открывалась медленно, и он почувствовал, как внутри поднимается волна паники.

Уже знакомый колченогий охранник внимательно посмотрел на него, утвердительно кивнул и впустил в комнату Рамси, а не прокурорского следователя. Теон с облегчением выдохнул, понимая, что никто не собирается его допрашивать или арестовывать.

— У вас ровно полчаса, — охранник закрыл за собой дверь.

— А вот и ты, — негромко произнес Рамси, и от этих слов у Теона стали дыбом волосы на загривке.

Он словно прирос к бетонной стене и даже не мог пошевелиться, пока Рамси медленно шел в его сторону. Теон испуганно смотрел на него. Он был выбит из колеи неожиданной сменой помещения и только сейчас понял, что они с Рамси Болтоном остались вдвоем в запертой комнате и между ними нет стекла.

— Я так ждал этого! Я ждал целый год! — Рамси обхватил лицо Теона ладонями и начал жадно его целовать.

Теон закостенел всем телом, но не сопротивлялся. Он послушно приоткрыл рот, позволяя Рамси хозяйничать в нем своим языком.

Тот вдруг оторвался и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Прекрати стоять, как замороженная кукла. Я не собираюсь тебя насиловать.

Теон и хотел бы что-то ответить, но не мог, из горла вырвалось только хриплое сипение.

— Сколько можно говорить, что не нужно меня бояться! Расслабься, Теон, — Рамси снова поцеловал его, но на этот раз иначе, мягко и коротко, едва касаясь.

Он слегка прихватил его нижнюю губу, отпустил ее и улыбнулся.

— Тебе понравится, Теон, я обещаю.

Рамси провел пальцами по его щеке, поцеловал шрам на скуле. А затем осторожными поцелуями спустился по шее, уткнулся носом в плечо и с силой втянул воздух.

— Ммммм, как ты пахнешь! Я так скучал по тебе, Теон. И ты тоже скучал, я знаю. Ну же, поцелуй меня, — Рамси провел большим пальцем по его губам, а потом резким движением схватил Теона за запястья.

У того екнуло сердце, но Рамси всего лишь закинул руки Теона себе на шею:

— Ну, что ты ломаешься, как септа!

Рамси запустил ладони ему под свитер, широкими движениями начал гладить спину и грудь. У Теона задрожали коленки. Твою мать, он действительно скучал по этим рукам, по их горячим и жадным прикосновениям.

— Давай, мой славный, ну же! — Рамси снова поцеловал его, и на этот раз Теон ответил.

Рамси вырвал ремень из его джинсов и тесно прижался к нему, продолжая шарить руками под свитером. Он подсадил Теона на себя, и тому, чтобы не упасть, пришлось обхватить его ногами. Они целовались так, что у Теона кружилась голова. Он вдруг обнаружил, что сидит обнаженный на столе, а джинсы вместе с трусами валяются на полу. Полуголый Рамси бесстыдно терся об него и что-то бормотал, а потом задрал его ноги к себе на плечи.

— Седьмое пекло! Порвешь ведь, я не готовился… — сипло простонал Теон.

— Ничего, я осторожно, — Рамси прикусил его ключицу, и у Теона все поплыло перед глазами.

Рамси и впрямь был на удивление осторожным. Было больно, но при этом так хорошо, что Теон, достигнув пика, закричал и на какой-то миг, казалось, потерял сознание.

Когда он пришел в себя, Рамси целовал его шею. Теон, не открывая глаз, улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке, и испуганно распахнул глаза — под руками оказалась собачья шкура.

В комнате было совсем темно, значит до утра еще далеко. Видимо, он опять кричал во сне, и Хелисента примчалась его успокаивать. Ощущения от прикосновений Рамси были такими яркими и реальными, что Теон включил свет — ему казалось, что на руках должны остаться синяки от его пальцев, а на шее непременно обнаружатся следы зубов. Но на руках ничего не было, а шея была мокрой от собачьей слюны.

Теон вытерся краем простыни и, бросив на пол испачканные спермой трусы, откинулся на подушку. Его лицо горело от удовольствия и стыда. Он прислушался к сладостной тянущей боли внизу живота. Рядом заскулила Хелисента, и в щеку ткнулся холодный собачий нос. Теон отпихнул ее и, глухо застонав, накрыл лицо одеялом. 

***

Его разбудил звонок. Телефон все трещал и трещал, а Теон никак не мог отыскать его среди вещей, которые вчера свалил кучей у кровати. Сейчас на них спала Кира, и вся одежда была в мелких черно-рыжих волосках. Теон выдернул из-под ее толстого бока свои джинсы и вытащил из кармана мобильник.

_О, нет!_

— Да, господин прокурор. — Звонок от Баратеона не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Грейджой, ты снова таскался к Болтону в тюрьму! — скрипучий голос прокурора словно был создан для обвинений.

— Это мое личное дело, и вас оно не касается. — Теон попытался выдержать максимально спокойный и холодный тон, и казалось, что ему это удается.

— Ты должен прийти в суд на апелляцию и снова дать показания, — проскрежетал прокурор, едва сдерживая гнев.

Теон собрал все свое мужество — спорить со Станнисом Баратеоном было делом непростым.

— Нет. Мы договаривались, что я дам показания один раз под запись на камеру и в суде выступать не буду.

— Все изменилось. В четверг апелляция, и ты мне нужен в суде.

— Ничем не могу помочь, господин прокурор. Договор есть договор. Я выполнил его условия и больше ничего не буду делать.

— Неблагодарный! Я потратил столько сил, чтобы болтонский бастард понес справедливое наказание! Я снял с тебя все обвинения! Я обеспечил тебе защиту, лечение, помог встать на ноги и даже выбил квартиру, в которой ты живешь! Без меня ты бы сейчас пускал слюни в психушке, шамкая беззубым ртом. А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы все мои усилия пошли прахом?! Посмотри, во что он превратил тебя. Посмотри на себя в зеркало, Грейджой, и хорошенько подумай — ты действительно хочешь, чтобы эта поганая тварь вышла на свободу?!

— Я не буду давать показания, — Теон стиснул зубы, — мы договаривались только на запись. За присутствие в суде я бы потребовал куда больше, чем месяц в дурдоме, вставные зубы и этот паршивый клоповник. Всего доброго, господин прокурор.

Теон выключил мобильник.

Злосчастный понедельник тянулся, словно резиновый, а Теон так и не решил, стоит ли ему идти в тюрьму на свидание. Что его ждет на этой встрече? Плавящиеся от возбуждения глаза Рамси и рассказы о том, как именно он собирается его трахнуть сразу после освобождения?

Твою мать, даже посоветоваться не с кем. Он никому не смог бы рассказать о письмах Рамси и походах на свидания, единственным человеком, кто хоть что-то знал об этом, была Далла. Но она уже не раз говорила, что ему не стоит снова связываться с Рамси. А после визита Миранды в магазин Далла смотрела на него так, словно была готова вызывать санитаров, которые надели бы на него смирительную рубашку и связали за спиной рукава, чтобы он не мог себе навредить. И ее взгляд, полный беспокойства, смешанного с жалостью, уже не раздражал, а вызывал какую-то смутную печаль.

После работы Теон пошел в качалку, где долго и размеренно колотил боксерский мешок, словно это могло помочь ему принять правильное решение. Возвратившись домой после прогулки с девочками, он понял, что больше не может сидеть дома наедине со своими мыслями и отправился в бар, где работал длинноволосый красавчик с черными ногтями.

_Надо хотя бы узнать, как его зовут._

С барменом было легко и приятно разговаривать, к тому же он не разбавлял выпивку и варил отличный кофе.

Теон накинул куртку. Девочки едва приподняли головы — куда это он отправился на ночь глядя? Теон каждую почесал за ухом и погладил по длинному черно-рыжему носу.

***

Бармен кивнул ему, как старому знакомому, и уже не спрашивая, налил маленькую чашечку летнийского кофе и виски на два пальца в толстый пузатый стакан.

Теон качнул стаканом, словно чокаясь — свет играл на гранях, и казалось, что это не виски, а жидкое солнце налито в стекло.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Теон у бармена, который протирал бокалы бумажным полотенцем, поглядывая на него и улыбаясь.

— Атлас.

— Правда что ли?

Бармен кивнул.

— Ничего себе имечко, — удивился Теон. — Ты вообще откуда? В каком долбанутом месте детей называют как тряпки?

— Из Староместа. Там и не такие имена встречаются, — бармен снова улыбнулся Теону, широко и искренне.

_А Рамси бы не понравилось, что я пью, да еще с таким красавчиком._

Теон подавил в себе безотчетное желание оглянуться, чтобы проверить, что опасности рядом нет.

_Ничего, он выйдет — и ты все узнаешь. Хорошо, если не посадит тебя снова на цепь в подвале._

_Нет. Рамси же обещал._

_И с каких пор ты ему веришь?_

Теон отхлебнул кофе и попросил налить еще виски.

Несколько работяг в серых комбинезонах, пропахших рыбой, смотрели футбол на большом экране, который висел на стене сбоку от стойки. Теон не был спортивным фанатом, но мельком увидел на заставке, что играли «Гискарские Гарпии» против «Хайгарденских шипов».

Мужчины обсуждали матч, а бармен подвинул ему новый стакан, когда они заорали: «Гоооол!» и ринулись обнимать друг друга. Теон так и не понял, кто победил, но дружелюбная обстановка в баре позволила расслабиться и почувствовать себя легко и спокойно.

Через некоторое время матч закончился, работяги за соседним столиком обмывали чью-то победу, а по телевизору начались новости. Теон мало интересовался политикой, но все же прислушивался — наверняка в выпуске упомянут про дело Болтона и грядущую апелляцию. Однако ничего нового не сказали, лишь Варис блеснул на экране лысиной и загадочной улыбкой, да Миранда показала свое декольте во всей красе. Несмотря на то, что она изо всех сил подчеркивала свою сексуальность, Теону было неприятно на нее смотреть.

_Да ты что, неужели ревнуешь?_

Теон посмотрел на часы. Время было уже позднее, он собирался допить содержимое стакана и отправиться домой и уже вытащил из заднего кармана несколько купюр, как вдруг услышал за спиной знакомый чарующий голос. Он обернулся. На экране женщина в красном, которая безуспешно пыталась взять у него интервью, стояла рядом с прокурором Баратеоном. Тот выглядел еще более уставшим и нездоровым, чем год назад. Женщина представилась, произнесла еще несколько фраз и сунула микрофон под нос прокурору. Тот поморщился и недовольно проскрипел, что обвинение не намерено сдавать позиции в деле Болтона и что у них есть неопровержимые доказательства вины бешеного болтонского ублюдка, который за свои грехи будет всю жизнь сидеть в тюрьме.

Теон зябко поежился, глядя в его холодные глаза. Милосердия в Баратеоне было ровно столько же, сколько у Болтонов. Если бы не возможность подкрепить обвинение показаниями Теона, прокурор и пальцем бы не пошевелил, чтобы хоть что-то для него сделать.

Дальше показали нарезку из передач с Мирандой, где она восхваляла Рамси на все лады и говорила о том, что он просто запутался и совершил несколько ошибок, но он невиновен и адвокатское бюро Вариса собирается доказать это в суде.

А после Теон с удивлением услышал из уст пронырливой журналистки собственное имя. Мисс Асшайска рассказывала о том, что обвинение большей частью построено на показаниях Теона Грейджоя, который около года был пленником Рамси Болтона, жил у него в подвале на цепи и подвергался пыткам и мучениям. Сейчас, спустя год, он вполне оправился и приобрел неплохую физическую форму…

— Вот таким Теон Грейджой был до того, как попал в руки Рамси Болтона.

Теон увидел себя на экране. Фотография была старая, с какой-то вечеринки в ночном клубе. Черноволосый улыбающийся Теон одной рукой обнимал симпатичную девицу в короткой юбке и узком топике. Они были молоды, красивы и счастливы.

— А после освобождения, реабилитации и года спокойной жизни он выглядит вот так.

Запись была не слишком хорошего качества, изображение дергалось — видимо, снимали скрытой камерой. Вот Теон молотит грушу в качалке, а потом бьет боксерские лапы, которые перед ним держит Большой Джон. Вот он гуляет с девочками в парке и кидает им фрисби. У него радостное лицо, игра с собаками явно доставляет ему удовольствие, но сразу бросается в глаза, какой он худой и одежда висит на нем мешком.

Несколько секунд крупным планом показывали перчатки на его руках, и было видно, что несколько пальцев не гнутся, а просто торчат, словно чем-то набиты.

— Теон Грейджой не дает интервью. Многие телеканалы пытались с ним побеседовать, но безуспешно. И только мне, корреспонденту «Р`Глор–ТВ» удалось поговорить с ним.

Теон, не отрываясь, смотрел в телевизор. На экране возникли дорожки его любимого парка и скамейка, на которой сидел он сам. Женщина в красном платье подняла на руки маленькую собачку и села рядом. На этот раз изображение было четким и не дрожало, наверное, снимали со стационарной камеры.

Странно, а он и не заметил оператора.

Мисс Асшайска говорила с ним о Рамси и его собаках, и Теона неприятно удивило, как искажалось болью его собственное лицо, когда она задавала все более жесткие вопросы.

И тут Теона словно окатило холодной водой — он вспомнил, что было дальше.

Нахалка рванула рубашку на его груди и безжалостная камера замедленной съемкой показала отметины на его теле — широкие, причудливые узоры, которые оставил на нем Рамси: грудь, живот, круглый шрам с неровными краями на месте соска… и как он вскочил и попытался прикрыться.

Вид собственного израненного тела был настолько неприятен, что Теона стало мутить. Но он, словно завороженный, продолжал тупо смотреть на экран.

— Все вы, дорогие телезрители, сейчас видели следы, которые оставил бастард Болтона на теле своей жертвы. Ужасно, не правда ли? Но это еще не все.

Теон обмер. Боги старые и новые, что еще?.. Его медкарта из реабилитационной клиники?

— В мои руки попала запись оперативной съемки годичной давности, которую снимали при задержании банды Болтона.

Теон попытался вдохнуть, но не смог. Горло словно перетянули тугим кожаным ошейником.

Камера прыгала и дергалась, изображение то фокусировалось на людях и мебели, то расплывалось. Сначала были видны только спины быстро бегущих гвардейцев в черной форме, потом — потасовка. Двое из группы захвата быстро вывернули Кислому Алину руки за спину, надели наручники и уложили на пол. Деймон сопротивлялся — его пару раз ударили по почкам и под колени, и кинули рядом с Алином. Немолодой Костлявый Бен спокойно стоял у окна с поднятыми руками, к нему гвардейцы подошли в последнюю очередь. Остальных тоже скрутили очень быстро, кроме Рамси. Его долго пытались угомонить сразу несколько человек.

Какой-то беззубый седой старик в рваной одежде ползал по полу, хватал гвардейцев за ноги, звал Рамси и плакал, размазывая слезы по грязным щекам. Рамси взревел, когда один из автоматчиков сначала несколько раз пнул старика ногой, а затем ударил его прикладом по затылку.

Теон вдруг с ужасом понял, что этот жалкий отвратительный старик — он сам.


	11. Chapter 11

Таким он впервые увидел себя на экране огромного телевизора в баре. Таким он был год назад, когда был Вонючкой, любимой игрушкой Рамси Болтона.

Журналистка снова что-то говорила, но Теон едва слышал ее слова, они доносились словно сквозь толстый слой ваты.

— Теперь этот молодой человек выглядит вполне прилично, он работает заместителем директора в интернет-магазине Манса Райдера, посещает спортивный зал, — на экране снова появились кадры с Теоном в качалке и на улице. — Но он по-прежнему содержит собак Рамси Болтона, этих огромных ужасных доберманов.

В замедленной съемке Кира, самая крупная из девочек, морщила нос и открывала пасть, полную здоровенных белых зубов, чтобы поймать летящий мячик. Зрелище и правда было жутковатым.

— А еще Грейджой ходит в окружную тюрьму на свидания с Рамси Болтоном. Что это? Отчаянная любовь жертвы к своему мучителю? Обратимся к мейстеру Крессену, который специализируется не только в области судебной медицины, но еще и криминальной психологии.

На экране появился знакомый по реабилитационной клинике белобородый старик в круглых очочках. Прежде чем начать говорить, он пару раз почмокал губами. Теон хорошо его помнил — мейстер проявлял к нему большой интерес и часто расспрашивал о Рамси и о том, что происходило с Теоном в тот период жизни. Слева от мейстера выплыли повторные кадры с изображениями Теона — с вечеринки по случаю дня рождения Робба Старка, в момент ареста болтонской шайки и с недавней прогулки в парке.

— Да, уважаемые зрители, это очень интересное явление еще не было подробно описано в медицине. Этот синдром представляет собой специфическое состояние, когда жертва начинает испытывать необъяснимую симпатию к своему мучителю, оправдывает его действия и даже может оказывать ему помощь. Психологический механизм этого синдрома заключается в том, что при условии полной зависимости от агрессивно настроенного истязателя его жертвы начинают толковать любые действия таким образом, словно он не желает им зла, — мейстер погладил бороду, снова несколько раз причмокнул, а затем продолжил, — то, что Теон Грейджой поддерживает отношения с Болтоном, содержит его собак и ходит к нему в тюрьму на свидания, хотя, казалось бы, должен бежать от него сломя голову, как раз свидетельствует о наличии у Грейджоя указанного синдрома. Мы говорим о привязанности жертвы к своему мучителю, с которым при стрессовых и травматичных обстоятельствах у жертвы установилась глубокая эмоциональная связь, можно даже сказать влечение — как к человеку, от которого Грейджой долгое время полностью зависел. Болтон о нем заботился — обеспечивал едой и одеждой, находился рядом, приказывал, что нужно делать и полностью брал на себя ответственность за все действия и поступки Грейджоя.

— Да, но у Теона Грейджоя множество травм, отрезанные пальцы и прочее…

— То, что делал с ним Болтон — сродни дрессировке. За тщательное соблюдение установленных правил следует вознаграждение, например вкусная еда или какая-то поблажка, а за неправильные поступки — довольно жестокое наказание. Судя по тому, как вел себя Грейджой в момент задержания, — на экране снова показали Теона, ползающего по полу, — Болтон очень хорошо выдрессировал его и добился полного послушания и одобрения своих действий. Видите, как Грейджой зовет Болтона и отчаянно боится гвардейцев, которые пришли, чтобы спасти его?

— И что же, мейстер, подобные состояния поддаются полному излечению?

— Трудно сказать. С Теоном Грейджоем довольно долго занимались психологи в центре реабилитации, но терапия, очевидно, так и не помогла. Как вы можете заметить, сейчас его внешний вид вполне приемлем, а по данным, предоставленным прокуратурой и отделом защиты свидетелей, он вполне социализирован — у него есть работа, он не привлекался за противоправные действия и не наблюдался у нарколога. Но тот факт, что он регулярно встречается с Болтоном, создает у меня некоторые опасения насчет его психоэмоционального состояния.

На экране погасло изображение мейстера, и снова появилась Мелисандра с микрофоном.

— Теперь мы знаем, что с Теоном Грейджоем занимались психологи в центре реабилитации, но терапия, как вы видите, так и не помогла. Посмотрите внимательно — за короткий срок Рамси Болтон превратил молодого красавца-плейбоя в это жалкое подобие человека. — Снова появились кадры оперативной съемки с изображением ползущего на коленях заплаканного урода. — Знаете, какое прозвище было у Грейджоя, пока он жил в доме Болтона? Вонючка! А знаете почему? Болтон запрещал ему мыться. Но при этом имел с ним гомосексуальные отношения. Этот извращенец предпочитал секс с человеком-рабом, от которого несло, словно из мусорного бака. Подумайте, дорогие зрители, стоит ли выпускать Рамси Болтона из тюрьмы? Достоин ли он свободы или должен провести остаток своих дней за решеткой? Дадим ли мы ему возможность превратить еще кого-либо в такого вот Вонючку — в безвольное существо, одобряющее поступки своего мучителя, жестокого и безнравственного садиста?

На экране снова возникло страшное лицо Вонючки с синяками вокруг ввалившихся глаз, на дне которых плескались ужас и безумие; камера, не зная жалости, бесстыдно показывала все — спутанные полуседые волосы, обкусанные растрескавшиеся губы, руку с тремя пальцами, размазывающую слезы грязными разводами на сером лице.

Теон закаменел. Казалось, что все его внутренности покрылись толстым слоем льда, словно облитые жидким азотом, и стоит только сделать резкое движение, как все осыплется ледяными осколками. Он осторожно взял стакан, стоявший перед ним на барной стойке, и опрокинул в себя остатки виски.

— Мне очень жаль, приятель. Прости, что я говорил с тобой о Болтоне.— Теон медленно поднял голову и увидел участливую жалость на лице бармена. — Я не знал, что ты — это он.

Теон молча кивнул вместо ответа и сполз со стула. Покачиваясь, он вышел из бара на улицу. Ему казалось, что все вокруг смотрят на него и тычут пальцем: «Смотрите, вот идет Вонючка! Отвратительный грязный Вонючка! Его пытал и трахал ужасный Рамси Болтон! А теперь этот кретин таскается к нему в тюрьму и строит планы на совместную жизнь».

_Все уже позабыл, да? Несколько писем, пара свиданий через стекло — и все? Забыл про зубы и пальцы? Забыл, с каким ужасом вжимал голову в плечи при звуке ключа, который поворачивался в двери? Захотелось снова почувствовать на себе горячие липкие руки, которые щипали, давили, лезли в рот и задницу? Забыл про член, разрывающий нутро, про кровь, стекающую по бедрам?_

Вот такое будущее у тебя будет. Такое же, как и прошлое. Рамси и подвал. Слезы, страх и унижение. И боль. Много боли.

В животе резко что-то сжалось, словно желудок стиснула огромная ледяная рука. Теон упал на колени прямо посреди дороги, и его мучительно вырвало от ужаса и отвращения к себе.

_Как ты мог забыть все это? Как ты мог поверить Рамси?_

Он не помнил, как дошел до дома. Ввалившись в квартиру, он, скорчившись, упал на кровать прямо в обуви. Обхватив подушку обеими руками, Теон крепко прижал ее к животу и отчаянно завыл, вцепившись зубами в ее угол. Джейни смотрела на него с беспокойством, а Хелисента суетилась вокруг, тыкалась мокрым носом и пыталась облизать лицо. Заснуть он смог только под утро — словно провалился в темную пустоту.

***  
Во время прогулки Рамси расположился на своем привычном месте — подгнивших деревянных брусьях, которые когда-то служили спортивным снарядом. Было прохладно, и заключенные надели поверх рубашек серые куртки с названием тюрьмы, выбитым на спине. Затянутое тучами небо обещало скорый дождь, и Рамси, прикрыв глаза, поднял лицо в ожидании первых капель.

Ему не хотелось смотреть на тюремный двор и заполнившую его разношерстную компанию в серых робах. Сегодня Грейджой должен прийти к нему на свидание — их последнее свидание в тюрьме. Возможно, оно было лишним, ведь послезавтра Рамси ожидали победная апелляция и освобождение, однако он хотел еще раз увидеть своего Теона. И Варис рекомендовал пригласить Теона на встречу для того, чтобы напомнить ему не появляться в зале суда во избежание излишней шумихи в прессе и не только. Собственно, даже если бы Варис был против последнего свидания, Рамси все равно бы настоял на нем.

«Я тоже хочу тебя», — эти слова постоянно звучали в голове Рамси, и он вновь и вновь смаковал вкус своей победы: торжество, упоение и ликование. Он добился своего, вернув Теона, который по собственной воле признался ему в своем влечении. Рамси вспомнил его лицо на последней встрече, немного растерянное и такое желанное. «Ты хочешь меня… ну еще бы… сколько же времени тебе понадобилось, чтобы наконец-то это понять. Ты всегда был таким недалеким, мой славный».

Теон хотел его. То представление, что он устроил со своей долбаной перчаткой — твою мать, да он нарочно соблазнял его, это было очевидно! Это так отчетливо читалось на его дерзкой физиономии. «Ты кончил?» — спросил он, и Рамси честно ответил на вопрос. Теон обольщал его и прекрасно справился с задачей. Рамси действительно кончил, и просто чудо, что этого не заметили ни охранник, ни сучий дорниец, из-за болтовни которого он не расслышал часть разговора с Теоном.

_Ничего. Ничего. Скоро у нас с тобой будет столько времени, сколько понадобится. Ни одна скотина в мире не сможет помешать нам. Мы будем вдвоем — ты и я, мой Теон._

Он ощутил, как на лицо упали капли дождя. Они были холодными и крупными, и стекали к подбородку, словно слезы. Еще немного и хлынет сильный ливень, который заставит всех прогуливающихся по двору побежать к дверям, бранясь и натягивая на головы воротники мокрых курток. Охранники заставят всех построиться в шеренгу — руганью, а возможно и предупредительной очередью из автоматов в воздух, — и проходить в блок попарно, соблюдая очередь. Рамси не собирался спешить к дверям. Он насладится осенним дождем и вернется в тюрьму последним.

— Поговаривают, что ты собираешься на свободу, свежевальщик? — послышался рядом низкий голос с дорнийским акцентом.

Рамси медленно опустил голову и посмотрел на грузного смуглого дорнийца с узорчатой татуировкой, обвивавшей шею, словно тугое ожерелье. Позади главаря стояло еще пятеро — в обманчиво расслабленных позах, и у каждого в кулаке прятался плоский камень, подобранный среди щебня, рассыпанного на тюремном дворе.

«Как же вы меня достали, ублюдочные южане», — Рамси коротко выдохнул.

Усилием воли он подавил раздражение. Не нужно обращать внимание на дорнийских шакалов. Послезавтра он выйдет на свободу, а они останутся здесь. Через час ему предстоит свидание с Теоном Грейджоем, а они так и будут сидеть в своих камерах и надрачивать на смазанные фото своих чернявых шлюшек-жен.

Высокий дорниец был немолод, но под тюремной робой скрывалось не оплывшее жирное тело, а мышцы борца. Он держал серебряную зажигалку и машинально щелкал кнопкой. Такие, как он, не могут обойтись без вечного перекатывания зубочистки во рту или подбрасывания монетки. На боку зажигалки был вычервлен тонконогий скакун с развевающейся гривой.

— А еще поговаривают, что на твоей совести больше полусотни жизней, — веско сказал дорниец, продолжая щелкать кнопкой, — и многие были достойными людьми, которые не заслуживали смерти.

Рамси наконец вспомнил его имя — Хармен Уллер. Он был одним из главных заводчиков лошадей в Дорне и, когда начал выставлять своих коней на скачки, они неизменно выигрывали почти во всех заездах. Запахло нечистой игрой, и многие горячие дорнийские богатеи, потеряв солидные суммы на ставках, начали задавать неудобные вопросы. Уллер пригласил всех сомневающихся на переговоры в собственный особняк, а затем сжег его дотла, предварительно наглухо заперев гостей внутри. Дело о поджоге и гибели двух десятков человек долго кочевало по судебным инстанциям — адвокаты пытались доказать, что Уллер безумец, страдающий пироманией, и несколько психиатрических экспертиз это подтвердило. Однако прошло время, и при очередном освидетельствовании убийца-пироман был признан вменяемым и переместился в тюрьму прямиком из дома для опасных умалишенных. Пепелище на месте особняка Уллера газетчики окрестили «Адов Холм».

— Слова лишь ветер, — спокойно ответил Рамси, глядя снизу вверх в черные глаза Уллера.

Он медленно поднялся и, словно разминая затекшую шею, повел головой, высматривая охрану. Все обстояло именно так, как он и подозревал. Ближайшая вышка пустовала. Двое охранников, которым полагалось обходить западный участок, присоединились к караулу у дверей. На тропу внутреннего периметра, огороженного с двух сторон ячеистой сеткой под напряжением, зачем-то спустился начальник охраны Янос Слинт. Он стоял в тридцати футах от группы дорнийцев и, заложив руки за спину, внимательно изучал стену тюремного блока.

_Всего два дня до судебного заседания._

Если сейчас завяжется потасовка подобная той, что когда-то спровоцировал Гора со своими псами, кто-то отправится на больничную койку, кто-то — на небеса, а кто-то — в карцер. Рамси прекрасно понимал, что у него нет шансов выстоять против шестерых громил. Поэтому в перспективе ему светил либо гроб, либо тюремный лазарет.

_Но почему Уллер не нападает первым?_

_Потому что на стенах установлены видеокамеры, и они должны показать, что драку затеял Рамси Болтон. А если вдруг запись окажется размытой или неполной, свидетельские показания на суде предоставит лично начальник охраны._

Звук щелкающей зажигалки участился, приводя Рамси в бешенство. Он на мгновение представил, как изо всех сил пинает Уллера в брюхо, а затем подхватывает вылетевшую из его руки зажигалку и вбивает ее в раззявленный в беззвучном крике рот. Ярость начинала захлестывать его, и он, прикрыв глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. «Нет… нет… только не сейчас… сука! Не сейчас! Ведь я уже почти на свободе, а ты хочешь все испортить, тварь! Седьмое пекло! Неужели все планы пойдут прахом из-за психа, который любит поиграть с огнем?! Что же тебе пообещали за драку, Уллер? И сколько заплатили тебе, сука-Слинт? Я выясню это… я все выясню… я все узнаю про вас, сучьи ублюдки, и вы заплатите мне сполна!»

— Что, растерял всю свою смелость, потрошитель? Один, без своих сучек, ты не так уж и грозен, как я смотрю, — глумливо продолжил Уллер.

Его большой палец непрерывно давил на кнопку зажигалки — «щелк-клац», «щелк-клац», «щелк-клац»… Сухой металлический звук впивался в виски и отдавался в голове Рамси бряцающими оркестровыми тарелками.

_Когда я выйду отсюда, устрою тебе сюрприз. Твое любимое развлечение. Огненное шоу, твою мать! Чтобы ты горел в своей камере, как факел, долбаная дорнийская скотина!_

Рамси почувствовал, что теряет над собой контроль, как было тогда в схватке с Горой. Он мгновенно перевел мысли на Теона и попытался представить его, словно они уже находились в зале для свиданий. Тощая, чуть сгорбленная фигура в слишком свободной одежде, убегающий взгляд, трехпалая рука, прижатая к стеклу… «Я тоже хочу тебя», — снова сказал Теон, и Рамси ощутил легкость, торжество победителя и уверенное спокойствие. Бешеное исступление, которое едва не охватило его, заставив забыть обо всем, кроме желания убивать и увечить, испарилось без следа.

Клацанье зажигалки убыстрилось. Рамси молча смотрел на Уллера — его ноздри с торчащими изнутри пучками черных волос раздувались, словно у загнанного коня. «Похоже, он не сумеет сдержаться. Ну давай… ударь меня, любитель огонька! На виду у камер, на глазах у всех. Я не буду сопротивляться. Просто ударь первым».

Выпирающий кадык Уллера дернулся. Дорниец, стиснув в кулаке зажигалку как кастет, резко шагнул вперед, и в этот момент темно-свинцовое небо наконец-то разразилось ливнем. Рамси закрыл глаза и подставил лицо холодному дождю. Он слегка развел руки, ожидая удара под дых или в челюсть, но ничего не происходило. Шум бьющих в землю дождевых струй заглушал выкрики охранников и ругань заключенных, спешащих вернуться в тюремный блок.

— Болтон, для тебя нужно особое приглашение? — перекрикивая ливень проорал сзади Слинт, и Рамси наконец открыл глаза.

Вымокший до нитки начальник охраны злобно смотрел на него из-за ограждения. Он дернул головой в сторону полузакрытой двери, у которой переминался Колченогий Карл с автоматом, закинутым на плечо. Кроме Рамси, на прогулочном дворе не осталось ни единой души.

— Мои извинения, босс. Я просто немного задумался, — осклабился Рамси и неторопливо пересек двор под сплошной дождевой завесой, вдавливая в грязь мелкую щебенку. Размокшая земля хлюпала под подошвой его кроссовок.

В камере он закинул потяжелевшую вдвое серую куртку на поручень верхней койки. Пока он отжимал штаны и белье, а потом растирался полотенцем, на пол натекла лужа дождевой воды и воздух наполнился запахом сырости, словно Рамси очутился в подмокшем затхлом подвале.

Переодевшись в сухое, Рамси рухнул на койку, закинув руки за голову. Влажные волосы неприятно холодили кожу. Его взгляд уперся в прикрепленную к стене фотографию Теона, которую тот прислал ему месяц назад. Он никогда не мог равнодушно смотреть на нее, и даже теперь почувствовал, как постепенно пересыхает рот, учащается дыхание и нарастает жар в паху. Однако сейчас Рамси не хотел дрочить, привычно представляя себе худое тело с бледной кожей, украшенной шрамами и синяками. Нужно было мысленно повторить диалог, который он заготовил для сегодняшней встречи — со всеми вариантами ответов на возможные реплики Теона. Сегодня их разговору не будет мешать ни один посторонний. Нужно убедиться, что Теон верит — впереди их ждет безоблачное счастливое будущее. Нужно убедиться, что тот чувствует себя в безопасности. А главное, нужно убедить Теона ни в коем случае не приходить в зал суда, как настаивал Варис.

Он скажет Теону, что не будет навязываться и даст ему время, чтобы привыкнуть к новым отношениям — хотя это неправда. Он скажет, что хочет его так сильно, что темнеет в глазах — а вот это правда. Он скажет, что их первые встречи пройдут в парке, где Теон выгуливает собак, потому что он очень соскучился по своим девочкам — и это тоже правда, но лишь отчасти. А еще он скажет, что приготовил Теону небольшой сюрприз… подарок, который удивит и порадует его.

_Ты мой, только мой. Ты принадлежишь мне, и никто не сможет отнять тебя. Либо мой, либо ничей._

Потом он скажет, что больше всего на свете хочет обнять Теона и вдохнуть его запах…

Запах… интересно, как он сейчас пахнет? Рамси вспомнил, как сильно возбуждал его запах немытого тела Вонючки: смесь застарелого пота, засохшей спермы и крови. Сейчас бывший Вонючка наверняка регулярно принимает душ и возможно даже пользуется туалетной водой. Когда они будут вместе, он запретит Теону мыться целую неделю и проверит, станет ли сильнее его влечение. Представляя обнаженного Теона с потеками пота на груди и в подмышках, Рамси глубоко вдохнул и ощутил запахи дождя и сырой земли, в которой были испачканы его кроссовки. Невольно он вспомнил залитый ливнем тюремный двор, и вставший было член мгновенно съежился. Сжав левую руку в кулак, Рамси начал постукивать костяшками пальцев по стене в такт своим мыслям.

Безумный Уллер со своей зажигалкой… Внезапно испарившиеся охранники… Янос Слинт, неожиданно оказавшийся неподалеку… Кто заказал этот спектакль за два дня до решающего судебного заседания? Люди Горы? Кто-то из противников отца? Прокурорский офис, отчаявшийся выиграть апелляцию после освобождения «болтонских соучастников»? Предпримет ли Уллер еще одну попытку?

Рамси с силой саданул кулаком в стену. Перед свиданием с Теоном он не должен был забивать себе голову этим дерьмом. Проклятый дорниец испортил подготовку к встрече, а главное — напрочь уничтожил ее предвкушение.

«Когда я выйду отсюда, то узнаю все об этом заговоре, — холодно подумал Рамси, — и всем воздам по заслугам. Я никогда ничего не забываю, лживые продажные твари».

Коридор наполнился гомоном и стуком отодвигаемых решеток. Колченогий Карл открыл замок камеры Рамси, и тот легко поднялся с койки.

— Ужин, мистер Болтон, — с улыбкой сказал охранник.

Лицо Рамси вытянулось. Он потерял счет времени, но если заключенных вели на ужин, значит, часы для посещений остались далеко позади.

— Скажи мне, Карл, — нарочито небрежным тоном бросил Рамси, выходя из камеры, — почему ты не позвал меня в переговорную?

— Я помню о наших договоренностях, — шепнул порозовевший Карл. — Но сегодня никто не пришел к вам, мистер Болтон. Я лично проверил журнал посещений. Теон Грейджой не появился даже в приемной.

— Ну что ж, — сказал Рамси, — это не причина пропускать ужин, верно, Карл?

Тот несмело улыбнулся, и Рамси похлопал его по плечу.

***  
Превратив рагу из овощей с обрезками мяса в однородную мешанину, Рамси задумчиво делил неаппетитное месиво на четыре части, а затем вновь соединял в бесформенную кучу.

Теон не пришел к нему на свидание, и это означало, что Деймон, мать его, красавчик; Деймон, сучий плясун, любитель шлюх и кнута, не доставил письмо в срок, как было велено.

_Я лично подвешу тебя на цепях, тварь. И буду снимать с тебя кожу, дюйм за дюймом, пока ты не сдохнешь от боли и страха. Я убью тебя за то, что ты не выполнил мой приказ. За то, что из-за тебя Грейджой не пришел ко мне сегодня. Ты дорого заплатишь за это, долбаный белобрысый ублюдок!_

Впрочем, Деймону могли помешать принести письмо в трущобы, где живет Теон. Возможно, прокурорские ищейки установили за ним слежку… но, твою мать, неужели нельзя было найти способ передать послание?! Рамси вонзил пластиковую вилку в рагу — так, что с подноса полетели брызги подливы и ошметки овощей. «Неужели ты настолько тупой, Деймон?!»

А может быть, его уже нет в живых? Что, если тот, кто нанял Слинта организовать драку во дворе, расправился со всеми болтонскими ребятами? Нет. Отец никогда бы этого не допустил. Все парни должны пребывать в добром здравии, в том числе и сучий выблядок Деймон. Ему придется ответить на множество вопросов и очень постараться, чтобы причины, по которым он не сумел передать письмо Грейджою, были действительно уважительными.

«Теон… мой Теон… мы так и не повидались перед моим выходом на волю. Ничего, у нас с тобой впереди целая жизнь. Надеюсь, тебе хватит ума не появляться в зале суда. Впрочем, ты не осмелишься прийти, ведь там будет орава журналистов, которые непременно захотят взять у тебя интервью. А еще у дверей будет гарцевать куча прокурорских вместе с главным оленем, который непременно явится на слушание. Будут зеваки, которые начнут пялиться на тебя и твои руки, а ты этого не выносишь, я знаю. Поэтому ты будешь отсиживаться в своей квартирке весь день, а возможно и весь следующий, отключив телефон. Лишь вечером ты выбежишь в парк на полчаса выгулять девочек, натянув на голову капюшон. Я все знаю про тебя, мой славный. Но скоро все проблемы закончатся, и тебе не нужно будет прятаться или принимать решения. Я буду защищать тебя. После суда я сам приду к тебе. Мы заберем собак и уедем из этой дыры. Отец советует залечь на дно в другом городе, вот мы и заляжем там на время. Теперь ты мой, Теон, и я никогда не отпущу тебя».

Сверху послышалось металлическое щелканье, и в поднос с едой шлепнулся смачный плевок. Рамси аккуратно вытащил из рагу вилку с отломанными зубцами и положил ее в отделение для приборов.

— Уллер, — ленивым голосом протянул он, не оборачиваясь, — иди с миром. Я не буду драться с тобой, даже если ты сейчас стянешь штаны и насрешь мне в еду.

— Ты трусливый ублюдок без чести, — Уллер грохнул кулаком по столу. — Где же твое достоинство, болтонский бастард?

Рамси покосился на мускулистую руку, густо-синюю от переплетенных линий татуировки, и, сцепив ладони на затылке, с хрустом потянулся.

— Я не долбаный рыцарь, чтобы устраивать с тобой поединки чести в тюремной столовой, — сказал он. — Впрочем, послезавтра я выхожу на волю — и вот там буду к твоим услугам. В любое время, Хармен Уллер. В любое время.

«Если доживешь до конца недели, сука», — добавил про себя Рамси.

Не глядя на Уллера, он встал из-за стола и направился к Колченогому Карлу, который в числе других охранников присматривал за порядком в столовой.


	12. Chapter 12

Утро опять началось со звонка. Телефон разрывался. Теон накрыл голову подушкой, чтобы не слышать, но настойчивое дребезжание не умолкало. Девочки сгрудились вокруг и скулили от противного звука. Теон все же сполз с кровати, держась рукой за голову, и снял трубку.

— Теон, я пыталась дозвониться тебе на мобильник, но он выключен. Ты так долго не брал трубку, я уже начала тревожиться. — Голос у Даллы был одновременно обеспокоенный и сердитый. — Теон… я видела вчера эту мерзость. Мне так жаль, милый…

Теон молчал. А что тут скажешь?

— Ты в порядке, Теон? Хочешь, я приеду, посижу с тобой. Можем заказать лимонные пироги или норвошийские пряники, посмотрим вместе «Моя большая дорнийская семья», эта чудесная комедия всегда поднимает мне настроение...

_Вот только ее жалости не хватало._

— Не надо, — прохрипел он и откашлялся. — Не надо приходить, не надо никаких комедий и прочей херни. Я в порядке, Далла.

— Может, я все же могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать, милый?

Мысль о том, чтобы пойти в офис и целый день выносить заботу и сочувственные взгляды была невыносимой.

— Я… мне нужно время. Я бы хотел взять отпуск, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Да, конечно, Манс тоже не будет возражать, без проблем. Отдыхай, сколько тебе будет нужно. И пожалуйста, звони, если что-нибудь понадобится или просто захочется поговорить. Правда, Теон, я люблю тебя почти как родного сына и хочу помочь.

— Спасибо, Далла, — собственный голос казался ему тусклым и безжизненным. — Я позвоню, если мне понадобится твоя помощь. Со мной все будет в порядке. Я уже пережил это однажды, сейчас все будет проще.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Теон положил трубку на рычаг. И тут телефон затрезвонил снова.

_Твою мать. Теперь все считают своим долгом сообщить, что они вчера смотрели телевизор?_

— Теон, я вчера видел передачу.

_Ну конечно, куда уж без тебя-то…_

— Давай, Джон Сноу, расскажи мне, как тебе жаль и все такое.

— Грейджой, — тот говорил сухо, а Теон как наяву видел его узкие, недовольно поджатые как у старухи губы, — мое предложение остается в силе. Если ты вступишь в Ночной Дозор, то у тебя начнется совсем другая жизнь. Здесь ты станешь честным человеком и сможешь наконец искупить все, что натворил. И здесь ты забудешь все плохое, что было в твоей жизни и станешь служить человечеству с чистым и открытым сердцем. На Стене Болтон никогда не доберется до тебя, даже если его выпустят на свободу. Ты будешь в безопасности.

— Благодарю за щедрость, но выносить горшки, стелить тебе постель и морозить задницу во льдах в ближайшие лет сорок по-прежнему не входит в мои планы.

— Дело твое, — в голосе Джона зазвучал металл. — Но когда ты снова будешь ползать перед ним на карачках и греметь цепями — вспомни, что я предлагал тебе другой путь.

Теон швырнул трубку на рычаг, она отскочила и повисла, покачиваясь на витом проводе. Он немного отдышался, поднял ее и положил на место.

Далла сказала, что не могла дозвониться ему на мобильник. Теон порылся в карманах — ну точно, села батарейка. Он только поставил телефон на зарядку, как тот зазвонил.

_Да что ж такое, сколько можно!_

— Эй, ты там дрыхнешь, что ли?

— И ты туда же! — простонал Теон. — Я так понимаю, ты тоже видела? Давай, зацени, как я отлично ползал на коленках перед болтонским бастардом!

— Что? Где ты ползал? Теон, ты там пьяный, что ли? — удивленный голос сестры отрезвил его.

_Твою мать. Она не видела! Вот же гадство, так подставился._

— Нет. Просто я … просто…. Ладно, проехали, не бери в голову. Чего ты хотела?

Сестра вечно цеплялась к словам, и Теон опасался, что сейчас она начнет настырно расспрашивать, где и перед кем он ползал на коленях, однако в трубке некоторое время было тихо, а затем она устало сказала:

— Теон, наш отец умер.

— Ого! — только и смог сказать Теон.

_Надо же, папаша склеил ласты._

Теон прислушался к себе, но, кроме облегчения от того, что отец никогда не увидит эту злосчастную передачу, ничего не ощутил.

Умер и умер.

С кем не бывает.

Они с отцом, считай, уже давным-давно умерли друг для друга.

Аша молчала, видимо ожидая вопросов, которые Теон так и не задал, поэтому ей пришлось рассказывать все самой.

— Отец возвращался вечером домой с Харло, от дяди Родрика, и под ним проломился мост.

— Он что, разучился плавать? — пожал плечами Теон.

На Пайке кругом было море, острова связывали между собой покрытые соляным налетом деревянные подвесные мосты.

— Или папаша был слишком пьян, чтобы справиться с руками и ногами?

— Ты давно не был дома. Там под мостом не только море, но и скалы. Он упал с высоты и разбился о камни, его еле смогли опознать.

— Понятно. Ну что ж… я сожалею, что так вышло.

На самом деле особых сожалений Теон не испытывал, однако чувствовал, что приличия требуют сказать нечто подобающее. В конце концов, именно этому человеку он обязан своим появлением на свет.

— Ты должен заняться похоронами, братец, — тон сестры не допускал отказа, и это мгновенно вызвало резкое отторжение.

_Какого хрена все думают, что имеют право ему приказывать?_

— Прости, сестричка, но у меня другие планы. Думаю, что любимая дочь и единственная наследница могла бы самостоятельно организовать отцовские похороны.

— Теон. Я сейчас на Ступенях, и добраться до Пайка смогу только к тому времени, когда отец основательно протухнет. Так что похороны на тебе, брат. Проследи, чтобы все прошло как надо. А то наш дорогой дядюшка Эйерон решит еще, чего доброго, упокоить его по старому закону. Я не хочу, чтобы через пару недель море вынесло на берег плот с гниющим трупом отца, который основательно объели птицы.

Седьмое пекло. Этого еще не хватало. Назойливые проповеди сумасшедшего Эйерона, который после кораблекрушения стал истово веровать в древнего морского бога, были еще одной причиной, по которой он не любил дом.

— Да, и еще. Я не думаю, что сейчас стоит говорить матери о его смерти, она или не поймет, или опять свалится с нервным срывом.

— Ох, Аша…. Как же это все не вовремя…

— Теон, я прошу тебя, — в голосе Аши послышалась усталость. — Это ведь наш отец.

У Теона вдруг сильно разболелась голова.

— Хорошо. Я сделаю все, что нужно. Но ты теперь у меня в долгу.

***

Кира не любила прививки и сразу заворчала, когда они подошли к клинике. А у Джейни были очень несчастные глаза, она помнила, как здесь ей накладывали швы на порезанную лапу. Только те, кто никогда не жил с животными считают, что они глупые и не способны ничего запомнить.

Мира Рид осмотрела девочек и, погладив их по головам, дала каждой по розовой витаминке.

— С ними все в порядке, Теон, — заверила она. — Девочки здоровы и чудесно себя чувствуют. Вот только Кире надо сменить рацион и давать побольше овощей.

Она похлопала собаку по лоснящемуся круглому боку.

— Мира, я оставлю девочек на несколько дней в гостинице при вашем ветеринарном центре. Мне надо съездить домой, но я не могу взять с собой собак.

— Конечно, Теон. Не сомневайтесь, вашим девочкам у нас понравится. У нас хороший уход и прекрасное отношение к животным.

— Спасибо, Мира. Вот игрушки, вот целая пачка корма. Джейни, не вертись, противная девчонка!

— Хорошо, мистер Грейджой. Что-то еще?

— Джейни надо больше бегать, она слишком активная. А Хелисента очень ласковая, ей непременно надо, чтобы ее каждый день гладили.

— Не беспокойтесь, Теон. Жойен проследит, чтобы ваши девочки были всем довольны.

Теон обнял каждую из собак и поцеловал в нос. Кира косилась на пакет с кормом, он занимал все ее мысли. Джейни устала стоять на одном месте. А Хели смотрела на него с беспокойством. «Ничего, моя хорошая, я скоро вернусь» — сказал ей Теон.

Он передал Мире Рид поводок-сворку, и та повела девочек во двор клиники, где находилась гостиница для собак. Хелисента все время беспокойно оглядывалась.

Теон купил билет на автобус до Барроутона, а оттуда — место в каюте на паром, который шел через Соленое Копье до Пайка. Даже если бы у него и появилось желание прийти сегодня в тюрьму, где его очень ждал, судя по письму, Рамси — у него бы не хватило на это времени.

***

Ночью поднялся шторм. Паром ощутимо подбрасывало на волнах, и Теон проснулся рано утром от качки. Он вышел на палубу, чтобы посмотреть сквозь белесый туман на острова, где прошло его детство. Это был его дом, хотя он толком не помнил, когда он тут чувствовал себя дома.

Теон снял капюшон с головы и убрал темные очки в карман — на Пайке вечно было пасмурно, и очки скорее привлекали внимание, а не скрывали внешность.

Гроб с телом отца стоял за домом, на каменистом берегу. Дядька, которого все называли Мокроголовым из-за того, что он ежедневно, невзирая на погоду и температуру воды, совершал ритуальные омовения в море, суетился вокруг гроба. Водоросли застряли в его бороде и волосах, которые он не стриг уже много лет. Эйерон пел над телом брата какие-то молитвы и щедро поливал его морской водой. Седые волосы отца намокли и некрасиво прилипли ко лбу — их хотелось убрать, но Теону было страшно прикасаться к восковому лицу в глубоких синих порезах и черных пятнах, совсем не похожему на лицо Бейлона Грейджоя.

«…Из моря мы вышли и в море вернемся… — заунывно тянул Эйерон над телом брата. — Да возродится раб твой Бейлон из моря, как возродился ты. Благослови его солью, благослови его камнем, благослови его сталью…»

Теон поморщился и подошел ближе. Он очень не любил фанатиков любого рода, а особенно — религиозных. Когда-то Эйерон был веселым и озорным, любил шутки, вино и женщин. После кораблекрушения, в котором он чудом выжил, что-то надломилось в нем, он стал подвижником и самым набожным человеком на Железных островах.

— Здравствуй, дядя.

— Теон, — тот совершенно не удивился появлению племянника, словно видел его последний раз буквально вчера. — Помолись со мной за моего брата.

Теон давно забыл все молитвы. Боги не слышали его, когда он молил о милосердии и пощаде в подвалах Рамси, не слышали даже когда он молил о смерти.

— Что мертво, умереть не может, — припомнил Теон.

— Что мертво, умереть не может, — отозвался Эйерон, — оно лишь восстанет вновь, сильнее и крепче, чем прежде.

Он снова полил тело Бейлона водой из пластиковой бутыли.

— Мы похороним его по старому закону, — торжественно произнес Эйерон.

В старину Грейджоев хоронили в море: мертвое тело привязывали к плоту и пускали по водам. Теперь же тела кремировали, а пепел рассыпали над водой. Эйерон потребовал, чтобы Бейлона отправили в последний путь согласно древним традициям, но Теон проявил твердость и настоял на кремировании.

Отец стал еще более худым, чем Теон запомнил его в последний раз. Длинные серые волосы разметались по его костлявым плечам, а в бороде, как и у брата, застряли водоросли.

Теон снова прислушался к себе — сожалеет ли он о смерти отца, но вновь ощутил только пустоту и холод.

Он долго оформлял в мэрии документы, а затем отнес свидетельство о смерти нотариусу, который подтвердил, что по завещанию покойного все его имущество отходит Аше Грейджой. Теон, впрочем, ничего иного от отца и не ожидал.

Он распорядился передать урну с пеплом Аше, когда она вернется на острова. Пусть сама решает, что с ним делать: хранить, рассыпать с башни над морем или вытряхнуть в горшок с цветами.

Ему здесь больше нечего делать. Это не его земля, не его дом. У него тут больше ничего нет, и ничто не связывает его с этим серым холодным особняком на берегу, где даже летом по комнатам гуляют сырые сквозняки. Ему незачем оставаться на вечно продуваемых ветрами островах, пропахших рыбой и солью.

Теон вдруг снова ощутил острое чувство свободы — такое же, как после драки с Деймоном. Но на этот раз к нему примешивалась горечь.

***  
Последние два дня он почти не думал о Рамси, но четверг, день апелляции, уже завтра. Теон понимал, что ему надо бы собраться с духом и наконец решить, что делать дальше. Рамси выйдет из тюрьмы и первым делом отправится к нему. Теону не хотелось думать о том, что будет. Если раньше опасения боролись в нем с постыдными желаниями, то сейчас ему было просто страшно. Занятый своими мыслями, он не заметил, как в дверях возник Эйерон.

— Когда ты в последний раз был у матери? — голос дяди был хриплым и резким, словно вскрики чаек на побережье.

Теон поморщился. Больницы, а тем более материнская психушка, вызывали у него тягостные ощущения. Он старался бывать там как можно реже, но исправно вносил свою часть платы за содержание матери.

— Ты должен проведать ее. Эта женщина родила тебя на свет, вырастила и воспитала, а ты даже не хочешь повидаться с ней, неблагодарный щенок! — Эйерон вцепился крепкими пальцами в плечо Теона. — Ты должен побыть с ней в эту горькую для семьи минуту.

— Ладно!

Теон попытался выкрутиться, сбросив костлявую руку Эйерона с плеча, но тот лишь сильнее стиснул хватку.

— Ладно, сказал! — рявкнул Теон. — Схожу я к матери!

_И этот еще синяков понаставил. Рамси будет недоволен._

_РАМСИ?_

Теон схватился за голову.

***

Это была частная психиатрическая лечебница, пахнущая отвратительным антисептиком, мочой и резиной. Запах был настолько противен Теону, что он старался дышать через рот.

Мать смотрела сквозь него пустыми невидящими глазами. Длинные черные волосы в беспорядке рассыпались по плечам.

— Где мой мальчик? Где Теон? Где?!

— Я здесь, мама, — устало проговорил Теон.

— Вы обещали привести моего сына! — мать волновалась и стискивала бледными пальцами ручки инвалидного кресла. — Родрик, Марон, дети — приведите Теона!

Каждый раз одно и то же. Но сейчас врач сказал, что ее состояние ухудшилось, потому что в последние дни она не узнает даже постоянную сиделку. Физически она в хорошей форме, и сердце работает отлично, но разум все дальше погружается в безумие.

Раньше у Теона было все непросто и с отцом, и с матерью — один презирал его, а вторая жалела украдкой, словно убогого неудачника, и его ужасно бесило их отношение. Но тогда у него хотя бы были родители — какие-никакие — и осознание этого держало Теона на плаву. В глубине души он знал, что где-то есть дом, в который он рано или поздно сможет вернуться. Теперь из родственников у него остались только дяди и сестра, потому что отца больше нет, а мать хоть и жива, но прежней уже никогда не станет.

— Где Теон? — волновалась женщина в кресле. — Вы обещали!

Теону вдруг стало отчаянно жаль, что пока мать была хоть немного в своем уме, он так редко навещал ее. Неожиданно для самого себя, он опустился на пол перед ней, взял за руку и положил голову ей на колени.

— Теон, мальчик мой! — она погладила его по волосам.

Он в безумной надежде поднял глаза. Неужели она его все же узнала?!

— Мама… — прошептал он хрипло. — Мама!

— Где мой сын? Вы обещали его привести! — выцветшие глаза ощупывали взглядом его лицо, но они были пусты, словно лужицы морской воды после отлива.

В горле у Теона застрял ком. С трудом поднявшись с колен он, пошатываясь, вышел из палаты.

Теон впервые осознал, что остался один. По-настоящему один.

Он вышел из лечебницы полностью вымотанный, как в прежние времена выходил из кабинета Станниса Баратеона, не чувствуя ног от усталости и ощущая чернильную пустоту в душе.

— Ты останешься на ночь? — Эйерон дергал засохшие водоросли, застрявшие в бороде, и засовывал их в рот.

Теон поморщился и огляделся по сторонам: родной дом никогда не казался ему столь убогим и безжизненным. Здесь он был совершенным чужаком.

— Нет, я поеду. У меня дела на материке, собаки и все такое…

Под «все такое» подразумевалась судебная апелляция и все, что было с ней связано. Теон старательно заглушал все мысли о том, что будет дальше, когда рядом с ним появится усмехающийся Рамси, мать его, Болтон.

Слава богам, что на Железных островах почти никто не смотрит телевизор.

До Лордпорта он добирался на тряском рейсовом автобусе, который заезжал в каждую дыру, каждую захудалую деревеньку. Тяжелая дверь серого здания паромного терминала, скрипя тугими пружинами, открылась с трудом, словно Пайк не хотел отпускать его. Теона одолевали недобрые предчувствия, поэтому он даже не удивился, когда хмурая кассирша подтвердила его подозрение, что все койки в каютах заняты, поэтому купить билет на паром можно только без спального места.

Теону не хотелось возвращаться или ночевать в гостинице. Ничего, можно подремать на кресле в холлах или просидеть всю ночь в баре.

Паром в Барроутон отправлялся поздно вечером. Бедняки раскладывали спальные мешки прямо на полу и надували резиновые подушки — так можно и сэкономить, и комфортно выспаться.

Паром погудел и отчалил, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Теон вышел проводить взглядом серые башни Пайка, чьи верхушки скрыло туманное марево.

Через некоторое время он замерз и пошел искать бар, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь горячего и перекусить. Кофе в баре оказался дерьмовым, а сэндвичи были только с рыбой, но они оказались вполне съедобными.

Пошатавшись пару часов по парому, он нашел незанятое кресло и забрался в него с ногами. К сожалению, оно было куда меньше того, что стояло у него дома. Теон накрылся курткой и попытался задремать. В подвалах Рамси ему приходилось порой спать на голом бетонном полу, так что мягкое кресло и куртка в роли одеяла оказались вполне сносными удобствами.

Теон проснулся почти в полдень и долго тер затекшие ноги, но чувствовал себя на удивление бодро. После завтрака в паромном ресторане он решил пойти в бар, чтобы скоротать там время до прибытия за чашкой кофе. В конце концов ему нужно обдумать свое дальнейшее поведение с Рамси.

Сегодня четверг, сегодня все решится. Теон посмотрел на часы и понял, что не знает, на какое время назначена апелляция.

За соседним столиком сидели двое пожилых мужчин, по виду рыбаки, и о чем-то беседовали. Теон невольно прислушался, уловив в разговоре свою фамилию — они обсуждали смерть его отца.

— Нет, ну это как нужно надраться, чтобы сверзнуться с моста? — хохотал один.

— А может он трезвый был, почем ты знаешь? — сомневался второй. — Может, это он с собой так покончить решил.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, у него кишка была тонка с собой покончить. Пил он и все жаловался, что жизнь не удалась: жена крышей поехала, старшие сыновья погибли, а дочь, вместо того, чтобы рожать ему внучат, мотается по морям. Ты еще вспомни его безумного братца, который всех на островах достал своими проповедями и призывами вернуться к старому закону. Что еще этому Грейджою оставалось? Только пить. Я бы на его месте тоже запил.

— А ведь у него есть еще один сын, только он давно уже на Севере живет. Говорят, что он тоже умом тронулся: вроде как собакой себя считает или кем-то типа того.

— Ой, да все они, эти Грейджои, полоумные. А сынок этот, говорят, мало того, что совсем неудалый, так еще и пидор, — захихикал первый рыбак.

Теону захотелось врезать ему кулаком так, чтобы редкие зубы разлетелись во все стороны. Но вместо этого он лишь натянул поглубже капюшон куртки и поправил солнцезащитные очки.

— Фу, гадость. Нда, ну и семейка. Да уж, ты прав, Бейлону было с чего забухать, — засмеялся второй.

Теон встал и прибавил громкости телевизору, чтобы не слышать их болтовни. На экране как раз начиналась криминальная хроника. Сначала был краткий анонс передачи — мелькнули кадры с изломанными автомобилями на трассе, какими-то мертвыми телами в грязной запущеной квартире, а затем Теон увидел знакомые лица в зале суда.

Видимо, апелляция закончилась и судья уже вынес вердикт, раз заседание показывали в хронике.

Теон ухватился за кружку, как за спасательный круг. Руки ощутимо тряслись.

После рекламного блока началась нарезка сцен допросов из зала суда.

Камера наплыла на Вариса, адвоката Рамси, — в безукоризненном костюме, скрывающем недостатки полной фигуры, с неброским перстнем-печаткой на указательном пальце. На лацкане его пиджака блестел значок с эмблемой какой-то ассоциации. Варис вел допрос Кислого Алина, чей лоб блестел от пота, а руки судорожно вцепились в черную обложку «Семиконечной звезды», на которой приносили присягу свидетели.

— Ну да, этсамое…у них были отношения.

— Прошу вас уточнить, какого рода были отношения у Теона Грейджоя и моего подзащитного? Деловые? Дружеские? Или у них были просто общие интересы? Хобби?

— Дружеские, вот скажете тоже, — фыркнул Алин и положил руки на колени. — Трахались они, этсамое! Вот такие у них были отношения.

— Значит, вы утверждаете, что у Рамси Болтона и Теона Грейджоя была сексуальная связь?

— Трахались они, — повторил Алин, не сводя глаз с лысого холеного Вариса.

Тот, скрестив руки на животе, покрутил большими пальцами:

— Но Теон Грейджой утверждал, что Рамси Болтон регулярно избивал его и наносил увечья. Как это вяжется с тем, что у них были отношения сексуального характера?

— Ну как вяжется…— пожал плечами Алин. — Ему же нравилось, когда его били. Он из таковских, кому чем больнее, тем слаще. Извращенцы, этсамое. Он сам просил, чтобы ему пальцы резали.

— То есть Теон Грейджой просил, чтобы Рамси Болтон отрезал ему пальцы?

— Он на коленях его просил, этсамое…А один раз сам почти отгрыз себе палец. Я же говорю, извращенец, этсамое. Ему все это было по нраву, только и просил еще да еще.

Теон поперхнулся и закашлялся. Происходящее на экране казалось ему дурным сном.

Потом за трибуной свидетеля показали Деймона. Было непривычно видеть его в деловом костюме.

При виде него пальцы сами собой сжались в кулаки. Деймон посмотрел прямо в камеру и ухмыльнулся. Теону показалось, что Деймон смотрит именно на него, и от этого взгляда по спине поползли мурашки. Его вдруг охватило тревожное предчувствие, что в своих показаниях Деймон сполна отыграется с ним за драку на лестнице.

— Скажите, какие отношения были у Теона Грейджоя и Рамси Болтона?

— Близкие. — Деймон широко улыбнулся. — Очень близкие.

— Что вы подразумеваете под словосочетанием «очень близкие»? — спросил Варис.

— Ближе некуда, — ответил Деймон. — Они были любовниками. Спали друг с другом.

— Вы уверены?

— Мы все жили в особняке Болтона. Там сложно хранить секреты.

Голубые глаза Деймона светились такой неподдельной искренностью, что хотелось снова двинуть его в челюсть. И не один раз.

— Теон Грейджой и Рамси Болтон были обычной гомосексуальной парой?

— Не совсем. У Грейджоя были особые пристрастия. Ему нравилось, когда Рамси его унижал, и он сам вымаливал наказания. Грейджой постоянно называл себя «сучкой Рамси» и везде ходил за ним по пятам. Он обожал боль и любил подчиняться.

У Теона перехватило дыхание от этого страшного, чудовищного, невыносимого вранья.

— Я подытожу, с вашего позволения, — вновь покрутил большими пальцами на животе Варис. — Итак, вы утверждаете, что Теону Грейджою нравилось, когда Рамси Болтон причинял ему боль. Он постоянно просил, чтобы тот унижал его, отдавал приказы и наказывал за их мнимое невыполнение. Также Теон Грейджой регулярно вступал в половые сношения с моим подзащитным, то есть у них была устойчивая сексуальная связь.

— Совершенно верно, — осклабился Деймон. — Устойчивее некуда.

Сердце стучало у горла. Да, это и вправду была сексуальная связь. Только вся эта связь была исключительно насилием. Каждый раз Рамси брал его силой, и даже когда он доводил самого Теона до оргазма, то в этом было куда больше боли, стыда и унижения, чем удовольствия. Никаких чувств к Рамси, кроме страха и отвращения Теон не испытывал.

Тогда не испытывал.

Он вдруг с ужасом вспомнил про письма Рамси и о том, как дрочил, заводясь от его слов на бумаге. Теону захотелось сжечь эти письма прямо сейчас и сгореть вместе с ними.

— Скажите, а часто ли у них бывали конфликты? Ссоры? — продолжил Варис с экрана телевизора.

— Да вроде нет, — Деймон прищурился, словно что-то припоминая. — Разве что Грейджой постоянно впадал в истерику из-за того, что Рамси собирался жениться на Джейни Пуль. Он боялся, что после свадьбы Рамси его бросит.

 _Рамси собирался жениться?_ Теон впервые слышал об этом.

— То есть он ревновал Рамси Болтона к его будущей невесте?

— Еще как! Он ненавидел ее. Говорил, что она разрушит и его жизнь, и жизнь Рамси.

— Полагаю, что теперь мотив Теона Грейджоя очевиден суду! — обратился Варис к трем судьям в черных мантиях.

Судья-председатель, сидящий в центре, что-то прошептал на ухо правому соседу. Тот, полистав страницы пухлого дела, нашел нужный листок и придвинул его председателю.

Теон совершенно не понимал, что происходит в зале суда.

— Протест! — подскочил бородатый немолодой прокурор, видимо, сменивший Станниса Баратеона на посту. — Хочу обратить внимание суда, что в деле имеются многочисленные доказательства того, что все действия Болтона в отношении Теона Грейджоя имели насильственный характер! Запись показаний, ее расшифровка на странице сто пятьдесят восьмой…

— Уважаемый мистер Сиворт, вы же прекрасно понимаете, что все эти доказательства основаны лишь на показаниях самого Теона Грейджоя. А как мы только что убедились, его показания не имеют ничего общего с действительностью. Слова, мистер Сиворт, всего лишь ветер. Мы располагаем вещественными доказательствами — записи посещений Рамси Болтона в тюрьме, а также фотографии, которые Теон Грейджой передал ему два месяца назад. Он отчаянно пытался вернуть возлюбленного любой ценой — ходил на свидания, беседовал, передавал свои снимки и соблазнял.

Камера вдруг показала Рамси, и сердце Теона ушло в пятки. Его тоже облачили в деловой костюм, который сидел на нем не без шика. Рамси был уверен в себе и спокоен — положив подбородок на скрещенные ладони, он с непроницаемым лицом смотрел на Деймона.

Бородатый прокурор потребовал вызвать на перекрестный допрос Рамси Болтона, однако Варис подал протест, сославшись на десятую поправку Билля о неотъемлемых естественных правах, и председательствующий судья удовлетворил ходатайство. Деймон освободил трибуну свидетеля, и Рамси проводил его холодным взглядом.

— Я бы хотел продемонстрировать уважаемому суду видеозапись, которую мистер Сиворт так настойчиво пытался исключить из списка доказательств, что мне пришлось подавать отдельное прошение.

Председательствующий кивнул, и камера приблизилась к экрану на стене.

На записи Теон медленно, словно стриптизерша на шесте, сдергивал зубами с левой руки перчатку — палец за пальцем, а затем эффектно отбрасывал ее и припечатывал ладонь к стеклу в переговорной комнате со словами: «Ну что? Ты кончил?»

— На этой записи видно, как Теон Грейджой пытается соблазнить Рамси Болтона. Он провоцирует его. Если бы не тюремные стены, полагаю, дело не ограничилось бы одной снятой перчаткой.

Варис издал деликатный смешок.

Теон замер. Тогда он подчинился приказу, но его целью было задеть Рамси, раздразнить его. Однако на экране это выглядело настолько пошло, что он сам уже был готов согласиться с Варисом.

— Уважаемый суд, но это еще не все. Я хочу представить вашему вниманию еще одну запись с очередного свидания.

На экране снова возник Теон. Он говорил тихо, поэтому внизу показали расшифровку его слов крупными буквами: «Я тоже хочу тебя». Варис нажал на паузу и увеличил изображение. «Я тоже хочу тебя» расползлось на половину экрана.

— Можно ли утверждать, что в отношении Теона Грейджоя творилось насилие? Нет. Можно ли утверждать, что он не по доброй воле оставался в доме Рамси Болтона? Нет. Можно ли утверждать, что Теон Грейджой подвергался пыткам и изнасилованиям? Нет. Все это происходило по взаимному добровольному согласию. А вот что можно утверждать со стопроцентной уверенностью — Теон Грейджой, одолеваемый ревностью, стремился разрушить помолвку Рамси Болтона и оговорил его, обвинив в чудовищных преступлениях, ни одно из которых так и не было доказано!

Теон не слышал, как судья зачитывал решение. Камера металась по залу суда, попеременно показывая то улыбающегося Рамси, окруженного ребятами, которые обнимались и хлопали друг друга по спине; то умильную физиономию торжествующего Вариса; то коллегию судей, похожих на трех диковинных птиц.

Теон откинулся на стуле. Все ужасы, что ему пришлось пережить в подвале у Болтона, весь этот кошмар, который до сих пор ему снится — все вывернули наизнанку. Теперь оказывается, что это он, извращенец, умолял Рамси насиловать его, выбивать зубы и отрезать пальцы.

Теону казалось, что мир под ним рухнул и осыпался. Он словно падал в бездну, в черную удушливую пустоту, и его падению не было конца.


	13. Chapter 13

В плотном кольце охранников Рамси вывели в неприметный боковой двор с припаркованными машинами. Варис распрощался с ним в зале суда после оглашения вердикта — масляно улыбающийся адвокат крепко обнял его, обдав приторно-сладким ароматом духов, и направился к главному входу под прицелами камер и нависающих микрофонов. Кажется, на суд сбежались все газетные шакалы. Наверняка будут выклянчивать у Вариса эксклюзивное интервью с болтонским маньяком. Хрена с два. Эти суки не получат ни слова ни от него, ни от его ребят. Рик Рисвелл позаботился, чтобы всех его подручных после дачи показаний немедленно вывели из здания через черный ход. Теперь настал черед Рамси избегать назойливых охотников за горячими новостями.

Первые шаги на воле. Он глубоко вдохнул — прохладный осенний воздух ничем не отличался от запахов тюремного прогулочного двора. Сейчас Рамси должен в полной мере ощутить вкус победы и радоваться долгожданной свободе, однако вместо эйфории он испытывал странную апатию. Так всегда бывало, когда он слишком долго добивался желанной цели и торжество триумфа сменяла безразличная опустошенность. Он наконец получил долгожданный трофей, но ценность его была утрачена. Единственное, чего сейчас хотел Рамси — увидеть Теона. Наедине. От этой мысли его бросало в жар, поэтому он старательно гнал ее прочь. Глупо смаковать предвкушение их первой встречи на воле в окружении полицейских бычков.

— Ты свободен, мудак, — кольцо охранников распалось, и капитан, возглавляющий отряд, сплюнул под ноги Рамси. — Надеюсь скоро снова увидеть тебя за решеткой.

Рамси посмотрел на серую нашивку. «Капитан Дж. Байвотер». Дж. Байвотер держал автомат левой рукой, правая же, судя по черной перчатке с чуть согнутыми неподвижными пальцами, была искусственной. «Похоже, федералы берут под крылышко всех убогих калек-ветеранов», — хмыкнул Рамси, вспомнив мемуары однорукого гвардейца и хромающего охранника Карла.

— Я запомнил твою фамилию, — сказал он, глядя в глубоко посаженные глаза Байвотера.

— Ну так подай на меня жалобу, ублюдок, — ответствовал тот, не отводя глаз. — Не надейся, что долго пробудешь на свободе. Я придержу для тебя твою камеру.

«Хочешь, чтобы я тебе врезал? Когда за тобой шестеро быков с автоматами? Я не настолько тупой, безмозглая скотина».

— Жалобу, говоришь? — переспросил Рамси. — Спасибо, что подсказал, капитан.

Неизвестно, куда бы зашел дальше этот своеобразный обмен любезностями, если бы не Рикард Рисвелл, выскочивший из серого автомобиля.

— Рамси, мать твою, Болтон! — Рик, улыбаясь во весь рот, потряс обеими руками ладонь Рамси, а затем обнял за плечи и повел его к своей машине с распахнутыми дверцами. — Наконец-то под вольным небом, а?! Дружище, ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я за тебя рад! Офицер, не могли бы вы… — обратился он к Байвотеру, и тот, не глядя, подал сигнал открыть ворота.

Автомобиль выехал в узкий проулок и свернул в скопление маленьких улочек, удаляясь все дальше от Дворца Правосудия с высоким зеленым куполом.

— Все так же нарываешься на неприятности? — сухим тоном осведомился Рисвелл. — Байвотер провоцировал тебя.

— Да неужели? А я был уверен, что это их стандартное прощание по протоколу, — без улыбки ответил Рамси. — Байвотер всего лишь брехливый пес без зубов.

На золотой цепочке Рисвелла раскачивался фамильный медальон — лошадиная голова из оникса с рубиновыми глазами. Рик постоянно трогал ее, словно талисман на удачу. Рамси вспомнил отвратительные сухие щелчки серебряной зажигалки с вычервленным скакуном и добавил:

— А вот дорнийский коневод меня заинтриговал. Скажи ребятам выяснить, кто именно дергал Уллера за ниточки. Потом разберемся и с ним, и с заказчиком. Эта сволочь едва не сорвала мне апелляцию, такое нельзя оставлять безнаказанным.

Не поворачивая головы, Рисвелл кивнул и машинально провел пальцами по лошадиной голове на цепочке. Он объехал небольшую пробку по боковой улице и вышел на главный городской проспект.

— Гони к Зеленому бору, — сказал Рамси, — я выйду у парка.

Под красивым названием скрывался квартал дешевых однотипных многоэтажек, грозящих в скором времени превратиться в трущобы. В одном из муниципальных домов Зеленого Бора последний год жил Теон Грейджой.

«Я наконец-то увижу его без этого проклятого стекла». Сердце неожиданно толкнулось у горла — в голове Рамси вихрем пронеслись образы, один непристойней другого. Его снова бросило в жар, во рту мгновенно пересохло, но Рамси одернул себя. Не нужно торопиться. Нельзя выплескивать весь пыл на первой же встрече, у них впереди целая жизнь. Однако, как он ни гнал соблазнительные мысли, перед глазами настойчиво вставала одна и та же картина: прижав обнаженного Теона к стене, он жадно целует его, проникая языком в его рот все глубже. Теон робко отвечает на поцелуй и трется пахом о колено Рамси. Мгновение спустя он уже стоит к нему спиной. Вид бледной кожи в рубцах заставляет потерять голову от горячего желания… тощие запястья стиснуты в правой руке и прижаты над головой Теона, который чуть прогибается назад, раскрываясь, и Рамси входит в него, помогая левой рукой, и начинает трахать — жестко, быстро, вгрызаясь в основание белой шеи с давними следами укусов.

Рамси прикрыл глаза и с силой сжал пальцы правой руки — так, что боль прострелила от локтя до плеча, — и твердый бугор, распирающий ширинку, обмяк. На лбу выступила испарина. Надо контролировать себя, иначе их первый секс окажется весьма болезненным для Теона. А он обещал ему больше не причинять боли. Хотя бы поначалу — а значит, надо постараться удержать себя в руках.

Он встряхнул ноющую ладонь. Хотя после переломов прошло несколько месяцев, пальцы все еще плохо слушались его, и, стоило сделать резкое движение, руку пронзала боль. Рамси подозревал, что тюремный коновал неправильно срастил ему кости. Что ж, это поправимо, на свободе его ждут лучшие ортопеды в лучших клиниках Вестероса.

Боль отвлекла его внимание ненадолго. Он вновь вспомнил Теона в темной мешковатой одежде и мысленно сорвал ее. Похоже, чем ближе они подъезжали к Зеленому Бору, тем труднее было выкинуть из головы худого обнаженного мерзавца в шрамах, который так искушал его. Всего несколько минут, и он будет всецело в его руках. Его. Только его. Теперь он никогда не упустит его. Никто не посмеет встать между ними. Ни одна тварь. Ни прокурорский олень, который явно поимел от Грейджоя не только свидетельские показания, ни сука-Манс, который взял его на работу, определенно получив кое-что взамен, ни ублюдок-Сноу, который подкатывал к нему не раз и не два, ни лживая сучка Миранда… хотя трахалась она с огоньком и весьма скрасила последние месяцы пребывания Рамси в тюрьме. Но лучше бы ей не попадаться ему на глаза. Посмела выбросить письмо и пыталась настроить его против Теона — и она должна получить за это сполна! Рамси никогда ничего не забывает и исправно платит по счетам.

Теон, Теон, Теон… сначала он трахнет его. Потом трахнет снова. И снова. О Боги, да первую неделю он вообще не будет выпускать его из постели. Правда, придется забрать его из той паршивой конуры, где он сейчас обитает вместе с девочками. Рамси увезет его как можно дальше. Нужно, чтобы улеглась шумиха вокруг судебного процесса и его имени. К тому же необходимо срочно отсечь от Теона лишних людей, которыми этот наивный дурень оброс за последний год. Отныне для него существует только один человек — Рамси Болтон.

— …ты совсем меня не слушаешь? — Рисвелл щелкнул пальцами у его лица, и Рамси невольно отшатнулся.

— Следи за дорогой, идиот! Совсем рехнулся? — Рамси бросил взгляд в окно. — Твою мать, ты куда меня завез?!

Вместо того, чтобы свернуть к окраине, автомобиль направился в развлекательно-коммерческую часть города, где наряду с торговыми центрами и увеселительными заведениями раскинулись лавки для толстосумов, закрытые клубы и дорогие рестораны.

— Какого хрена ты творишь, Рисвелл? — переспросил Рамси. — Я же сказал тебе ехать в Зеленый Бор.

— А я повторил два раза, что мистер Болтон хочет поговорить с тобой. Ты едешь к нему на встречу, — Рик шумно выдохнул и принялся теребить свой ониксовый медальон, держа руль одной рукой.

«Экая честь… Значит, мистер Болтон все же соизволил снизойти до меня». Рамси представил, как закручивает цепочку вокруг шеи Рисвелла все сильнее и сильнее — до тех пор, пока его лицо не станет таким же черным, как гребаная конская башка на медальоне.

Он медленно переплел пальцы и стиснул их, наблюдая, как постепенно белеют ногти. Правую руку снова стянуло болью.

Папочка. Надо же, какой сюрприз. А он думал, что отец больше не желает знаться с ним и будет продолжать вести общение только через Рисвеллов. Интересно, что же хочет сообщить ему мистер Русе Болтон, чей голос в последний год он слышал только в записи на судебных заседаниях.

_«Он не посвящал меня в свои дела, а я не вмешивался в его жизнь. Почему? Странный вопрос. Рамси давно достиг совершеннолетнего возраста. Он сделал свой выбор и должен нести ответственность за наступившие последствия»._  
_«Я не понимаю, к чему вы клоните, мистер Баратеон. Я не имею никакого отношения к тому, что натворил мой побочный сын и его дружки»._  
_«Нет, мистер Баратеон. Рамси хитер, жаден и жесток от природы. Его изоляцию от общества я почитаю за счастье. Свою судьбу он вполне заслужил»._

Рамси расцепил руки лишь когда правый локоть начало дергать от жгучей боли.

Зал «Лисского гурмана» пустовал. Единственная посетительница — толстуха с многоярусным подбородком, затянутая в нелепое розовое платье с рюшами, — восседала за столиком у панорамного окна. У ее ног громоздился ворох разноцветных пакетов с покупками. Все они были старательно развернуты к залу так, чтобы виднелись названия дорогих торговых марок, оттиснутые на картонных боках. Отодвинув кофейную чашку, она что-то печатала одним пальцем на дисплее своего телефона.

Улыбчивые официанты стояли навытяжку у барной стойки, все как один в черных костюмах и белых рубашках. Столь же приторно-улыбчивый метрдотель в черной жилетке и бабочке провел Рамси в закуток с отдельными кабинетами.

Русе Болтон сидел в одиночестве за круглым столом, покрытым бежевой скатертью. Свернутый конус салфетки, отороченной кружевом, остался нетронутым. Кроме переливающихся голубоватой белизной тарелок и серебряных приборов на столе ничего не было. Русе читал «Вестеросский Вестник» и пил из высокого бокала минеральную воду с долькой лимона.

Рамси почувствовал, как взмокли ладони. Отец совсем не изменился за прошедший год — строгое гладкое лицо, редкие серые волосы, зачесанные назад, высокие залысины на лбу без единой морщины.

— Привет, отец, — хрипло произнес Рамси. — Давно не виделись.

Русе поднял на него светло-серые глаза и кивнул подбородком на соседний стул.

— Здравствуй, Рамси, — ответил он так, будто они расстались вчерашним вечером.

С шумом отодвинув стул, Рамси долго устраивался на нем, а затем положил локти на стол, сцепив руки в замок. Горечь, гнев и обида разом нахлынули на него. Русе вел себя как обычно, словно не было долгих месяцев сводящего с ума молчания и уклончивых ответов Уолдера Фрея. Он смотрел в спокойные прозрачно-серые глаза, и злоба на отца разгоралась все сильнее. Казалось, еще немного, и этот нарыв в его душе наконец прорвется, и он вывалит все, что думает — прямо в это долбаное бесстрастное лицо.

«Я все скажу тебе, дорогой папочка. Как ты бросил меня в тюрьме. Как ты все свалил на меня и сбежал из города. Как не отвечал на мои письма. Как не соизволил ни разу навестить меня в тюрьме. Ни единого гребанного, твою мать, раза. Даже Теон в конце концов пришел ко мне. Но родной отец решил, что денег, уплаченных Фреям и Варису, вполне достаточно для выполнения родственного долга».

— Рад, что смена адвокатского бюро наконец-то позволила завершить это затянувшееся дело, — сказал Русе, аккуратно складывая газету по швам.

Рамси, опустив голову, взял широкой плоский нож из разложенных по старшинству столовых приборов и принялся бездумно чертить заостренным кончиком полосы на скатерти. «Жаль, что я не могу воткнуть его тебе в глотку, папочка!»

— Избавь меня от перечисления своих обид, — сказал Русе, с оттенком брезгливости наблюдая за занятием Рамси, — и оставь в покое нож для рыбы.

— Ты, верно, ждешь, что я рассыплюсь в благодарностях за счастливое освобождение? — спросил Рамси, надавив на рукоять. Полоса на скатерти стала отчетливей. — Ты обвинил во всем меня и бросил гнить в тюрьме.

— Я полагал, что ты будешь рад оказаться на свободе, — ответил Русе. — А еще я полагал, что у тебя хватит мозгов понять мой замысел.

— Ты молчал целый год. Я не знал, что мне делать и готовился торчать в тюрьме до самой смерти. Надо признать, это был самый паршивый год в моей жизни, — Рамси взял другой нож, однако и этот оказался слишком тупым, чтобы прорезать плотную ткань скатерти.

— Но ведь у тебя ни разу не возникло мысли предать меня, мой мальчик? — Тонкие пальцы с массивным гранатовым перстнем накрыли ладонь Рамси и тот, вздрогнув, поднял глаза.

Их взгляды встретились — в отцовском чудилась насмешка.

— Нет, — Рамси попытался убрать руку, но Русе придержал ее.

— Наверное, не последнюю роль в этом сыграли мои деньги, которые регулярно передавали тебе Фреи и Рисвеллы, — усмехнулся Русе. — Но мысли были, ведь так, Рамси?

— Твою мать, ты бросил меня там! — взорвался Рамси, отшвырнув отцовскую ладонь.

Он бросил нож на пол и грохнул кулаком по столу.

— Ты бросил меня в тюрьме, а сам вышел чистеньким! Ни слова, ни полслова за все это время, за весь этот долбаный год! Давал деньги и подсылал Фреев! Откуда я знал, что это были твои деньги?! Даже когда включился Варис, я был уверен, что меня вытаскивает старый хрен Родрик, потому что Рисвеллы тоже замарались в твоем дерьме!

Русе Болтон протянул ему носовой платок с монограммой.

— Успокойся и вытри рот, — тихо приказал он, — еще немного, и у тебя пойдет пена, как у бесноватого.

Рамси, тяжело дыша, провел по разгоряченному лицу тонким платком. Почему он продолжает выполнять распоряжения этого человека? Почему он до сих пор не может послать его в пекло, где ему самое место?

Он и не подозревал, что так сильно ненавидит собственного отца.

— А теперь послушай меня, мой мальчик, — не меняя тона продолжил Русе. — Во всем случившемся виноват только ты один. Это твоя подвальная зверушка сдала нас федералам. К счастью, Теон Грейджой знал о моем бизнесе совсем немного и дал показания только по твоим чудачествам. Мои люди успели уничтожить улики, которые похоронили бы не только меня, но большинство верных мне домов Севера. И не только Севера.

Он отпил глоток минеральной воды, а затем с нажимом добавил:

— Благодаря тебе я едва не лишился головы.

Рамси, не поднимая глаз, отдирал красные нити монограммы с угла пепельно-розового платка.

— Благодаря тебе дом Болтон разорен. Мне придется потратить немало лет, чтобы восстановить то, что в одночасье разрушила твоя зверушка. Мне даже пришлось влезть в долги, чтобы заплатить Варису. Видят Боги, этот паук вытянул из меня столько денег, что хватило бы на очередной военный переворот в Астапоре.

— Мог бы написать мне хотя бы пару строк, отец, — сказал Рамси, выдернув из платка красный хвостик буквы «Р». — Мог бы посвятить в свои планы. Неужели ты настолько не доверяешь мне?

— Ты так ничего и не понял, — вздохнул Русе. — Все мои наставления прошли даром. Ты был хитрым жестоким подростком, который наводил страх на мелких лавочников. Возмужав, ты ничуть не изменился, и это печалит меня. Ты считаешь, что грубой силой можешь заставить всех подчиняться, но это не так, Рамси. Как я могу передать тебе бизнес, если ты не умеешь принимать гибкие решения и извлекать уроки из своих поражений?

— Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне, — ответил Рамси. — В тюрьме свободного времени хоть отбавляй, и я потратил его с пользой, можешь не сомневаться.

— Не буду спорить с тобой. Взаимные обвинения и обсуждение ошибок не самое лучшее времяпровождение, — сказал Русе после паузы. — Мы не виделись больше года, потому что я публично отрекся от тебя и твоих делишек, но с тебя уже сняты все обвинения и теперь мы можем изредка встречаться в приватной обстановке. Может быть, хочешь чего-нибудь выпить в честь своего освобождения? Здесь подают прекрасное сухое белое вино двенадцатилетней выдержки. В тот год на виноградниках Лисса вызрел удивительный урожай.

— Виски, — отрезал Рамси, — чистый.

Бокал молниеносно появился перед ним на столе — крепкий борский напиток, не испорченный кубиками льда или содовой.

— На следующей неделе я женюсь, — будничным тоном объявил Русе, снова едва пригубив минеральную воду.

От неожиданности Рамси залпом осушил бокал, едва не поперхнувшись. Виски обжег горло и заставил выступить на глазах слезы. «Он сказал это всерьез?!»

— Свадьба будет скромной и пройдет в поместье невесты. К сожалению, ты не приглашен на торжество. Надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять причины?

— Нашел богатую наследницу? — сказал Рамси первое, что пришло в голову.

— В соседнем зале моя невеста дожидается окончания нашей встречи. Ее зовут Уолда Фрей.

«О Боги! Та жирная свинья в розовом?!»

— Сделка более чем выгодная для меня, — сказал Русе. — Фреи не только списали все мои долги, но и передали долю в бизнесе, причитающуюся Уолде. К тому же издательство предложило моей будущей женушке неплохой гонорар за продолжение ее романа.

— Она успевает что-то настрочить в перерывах между едой? Поразительно, — скривился Рамси.

Разговор с отцом принял весьма неожиданный оборот. Неужели тот и впрямь вынужден жениться на розовой толстухе только для того, чтобы поправить финансовые дела? Рамси не подозревал, что у отца настолько туго с деньгами.

— Успевает, и весьма удачно. Ее книга пользуется большим успехом у домохозяек, — Русе спрятал легкую улыбку за салфеткой.

«Рецепты сраной выпечки с тонной масла и сливок?»

— Зачем тебе жениться на ней? Неужели дела настолько плохи, что пришлось вытрясти даже оффшорный банк в Браавосе?

— Почему тебя интересует оффшорный банк в Браавосе? — удивленно приподнял брови Русе. — Твоих денег там никогда не было. Что же касается моей грядущей свадьбы, я бы продолжил наш разговор, если бы тебе хватило ума понять, насколько выгоден в перспективе альянс с домом Фреев. Однако ты, как всегда, все пропустишь мимо ушей. Для человека, который привык действовать напролом, мои мотивы будут непонятны.

У Рамси на языке вертелся ответ, однако под пристальным взглядом Русе он не осмелился раскрыть рот и лишь шумно фыркнул.

— Кстати о свадьбах, невестах и семейной жизни, — продолжил Русе. — Я думаю, что твоим сумасбродствам пора положить конец. Пришло время остепениться.

«Что он несет?»

— Я подобрал тебе подходящую девушку, Рамси. Она скромна, послушна и недурна собой. Ее статус и приданое…

— Я не желаю брать в жены какую-то тупую овцу только лишь потому, что она полагается мне по статусу! — перебил его Рамси. — Надеюсь, денег Фреев тебе хватит, что восстановить былое величие дома. Я не намерен участвовать в свадебном фарсе.

— То есть ты готов бросить меня, своих людей и свой дом ради Теона Грейджоя?

Рамси резко вздрогнул.

— Я прекрасно знаю про твою противоестественную привязанность к перевертышу, — холодно сказал Русе. — Он вновь попал под твое влияние, и это сыграло нам на руку. Благодаря тому, что он ходил к тебе на свидания и даже признался в любви, Варис полностью переиграл сценарий защиты и это помогло быстрее вытащить тебя из тюрьмы.

Внутренности Рамси будто слиплись в мерзлый тяжелый ком. Его замутило, на лбу выступил холодный пот — он понял, какие слова сейчас произнесет отец.

— Теон Грейджой сыграл свою роль и сейчас является опасной помехой. Завтра против него будет выдвинуто обвинение в преступном оговоре, и, если полиция поймает его раньше нас, твое счастливое освобождение продлится ровно один день. Если, конечно, ты не пустишься в бега. Хочешь прожить всю жизнь в сырных республиках? В Мире? Пентосе? Или Волантисе?

— Значит, я должен забрать Теона раньше, чем в его квартиру нагрянет полиция.

Рамси начал подниматься из-за стола, но, услышав приказ сесть на место, нехотя подчинился.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил он, глядя в холодные светло-серые глаза. — Если быки собираются арестовать Теона, какого хрена я торчу здесь с тобой?

— Я слишком долго закрывал глаза на то, что творится между тобой и этой пародией на человека. Ты думал, что сломал его, думал, что он всецело подчиняется тебя и не посмеет навредить. Однако при первой же возможности он сдал тебя. Теон Грейджой тянул тебя на дно и продолжает тянуть — когда же ты наконец поймешь это, Рамси? Ты должен избавиться от него. Если ты не в состоянии это сделать, я лично отдам приказ устранить его.

— Он принадлежит мне. Ты не можешь забрать его у меня, — медленно произнес Рамси.

Под немигающим взглядом отца он чувствовал себя так, словно вновь очутился на душном тюремном дворе перед Горой Клиганом и его псами.

— У тебя ничего нет, — сказал Русе. — Ни дома, ни людей, ни денег. Я дал тебе все, чем ты владеешь. Если Теон Грейджой когда-то был человеком Болтонов, значит, он мой человек. Человек, который предал меня. Ты прекрасно знаешь наши правила и знаешь, что я вправе поступить с предателем по своему усмотрению.

— Ты не посмеешь! — выкрикнул Рамси, и его нижняя губа задергалась.

Он вскочил на ноги и рванул на себя скатерть. Брызнули осколки, на звон и грохот из-за портьеры вышли двое телохранителей отца. Сзади них маячил встревоженный метрдотель.

— Теон Грейджой мой! Ты не смеешь забрать его у меня!

— Рамси, Рамси… — покачал головой Русе с легкой улыбкой. — Перевертыш должен умереть. Я бы мог заставить тебя лично выполнить эту грязную работу, но я пощажу твои чувства. Поэтому ты всего лишь пригласишь нашего универсального уборщика.

Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака черный телефон и положил его на голый стол.

— Ты позвонишь давнему другу нашей семьи мистеру Локку и попросишь его обставить самоубийство Грейджоя как можно более естественно. После сегодняшнего слушания во Дворце Правосудия у перевертыша появилась веская причина свести счеты с жизнью, ты не находишь? В его добровольный суицид должны поверить журналисты, Станнис Баратеон, верховный судья и даже сами Боги, Старые и Новые. Локк — мастер своего дела и никогда не подводил нас.

Рамси безотчетно взял со стола телефон, еще хранящий тепло отцовского тела.

— Смелее, мой мальчик. Набери номер Локка.

— Это месть? Наказание? Зачем ты делаешь это со мной?! — Рамси швырнул телефон на пол. По черному экрану разбежались трещины.

— За все нужно платить, Рамси. Считай, что это цена твоей свободы.

— Я не отдам тебе Грейджоя.

— Вот как? — Русе легко побарабанил пальцами по деревянной столешнице, гранат в его перстне сверкнул темно-алым всполохом. — Тогда я буду очень разочарован. Через два часа я перезвоню Локку и если узнаю, что ты так и не переговорил с ним, твоя зверушка умрет гораздо мучительнее, чем предполагалось вначале. Решать тебе, Рамси.

Вне себя от тревоги и гнева Рамси подхватил телефон с пола. Несмотря на разбитый экран, тот работал.

— Тюрьма совсем не изменила тебя, — сказал Русе, — дурную кровь ничем не исправишь. Я не могу позволить себе снова все потерять из-за твоего нездорового влечения к Вонючке. Не воображай, что если ты мой единственный сын, я все спущу тебе с рук. Когда я женюсь на Уолде, у меня появятся и другие дети. Помни об этом, Рамси.

Задыхаясь от ярости, Рамси растолкал телохранителей и выбежал из ресторана, сжимая разбитый телефон в руке. Рисвелл уже уехал, и пришлось останавливать такси.

Назвав водителю-летнийцу адрес, Рамси откинулся на спинку заднего сиденья, а затем обхватил голову руками и зарычал от отчаяния. Седьмое пекло, почему его продуманный до мелочей план рухнул за считанные часы?! Когда Теон не пришел на свидание во вторник, Рамси больше всего опасался, что тот явится в зал суда. Услышь он показания ребят и пояснения Вариса, непременно устроил бы спектакль на потеху зевакам и журналистам. Процесс был бы сорван. Однако перед началом суда Варис шепнул ему, что Теона нет ни в зале, ни в толпе у Дворца Правосудия, и Рамси с облегчением подумал, что все неприятности позади. Однако Русе одним ударом отправил его в нокаут. В мечтах о Теоне он совсем забыл, что отец может вмешаться и принудить его исправить то, что считает ошибкой.

Рамси замолотил кулаком в стекло-перегородку, и чернокожий летниец возмущенно глянул на него в зеркало заднего вида.

— Гони быстрее!

— Сэр, здесь запрещено повышать скорость.

— Да мне насрать на гребаные знаки, просто жми на газ! Я плачу тройную цену.

— Как пожелаете, сэр.

Что, если отец уже «позаботился» о Теоне? Что, если звонок Локку всего лишь проверка? «Испытание на лояльность», — с легкой усмешкой называл это отец. Рамси представил Теона, раскачивающегося в петле на перекладине в гардеробной. В кармане будет торчать предсмертная записка, написанная Теоном собственноручно — Локк всегда умудрялся получить написанный под диктовку текст от своих жертв, не причиняя им видимых повреждений. Но сначала Локку пришлось бы избавиться от девочек.

Только бы успеть! В Волчьем лесу есть охотничий домик, о котором знали лишь он и Рик Хеке. Но Хеке давным-давно мертв. В погребе дома полно припасов — на случай, если бы в нем пришлось отсиживаться несколько недель или даже месяцев. Он увезет туда Теона, и ни отец, ни вездесущий Локк не смогут их найти. Затем он возьмет деньги со счета Теона, выправит документы на чужие имена, и перевезет его как можно дальше на юг. В Просторе много крупных городов, где легко затеряться двоим беглецам с деньгами.

— Здесь! Тормози, твою мать! — заорал Рамси, и водитель резко остановился.

Кинув на заднее сиденье смятый ком купюр, Рамси распахнул дверь подъезда и, перескакивая через ступени, вбежал на шестой этаж. В холле воняло мочой и застарелым мусором.

Обшарпанная дверь в квартиру Теона была чуть приоткрыта, и Рамси похолодел от страха. «Я опоздал. Твою мать, я опоздал!»

Когда он влетел в узкий коридор, из кресла в гостиной ему навстречу поднялся изумленный Деймон с белой крысой на плече.

— Босс? Поздравля…

— Где Вонючка?! — Рамси в несколько шагов обошел небольшую квартирку и дернул запертую дверь уборной.

— Мы не знаем, босс, — ответил Деймон. — После суда мне позвонил Родж Рисвелл и велел караулить Вонючку в квартире. Мы с Желтым Диком сидим здесь, а Алин дежурит на улице. Когда мы пришли, тут никого не было — ни Вонючки, ни собак.

Из уборной донесся шум спускаемой воды, и в коридоре появился Желтый Дик. При виде Рамси он перепугался и отступил назад, едва не упав на унитаз.

— Дик, скажи, что Вонючки не было, когда мы пришли! — крикнул Деймон, и Желтый Дик быстро закивал, схватившись за дверной косяк, чтобы удержать равновесие.

У Рамси немного отлегло от сердца. Если отец отдал приказ стеречь квартиру, значит Теон пока еще жив. Он внимательно осмотрел комнаты и кухню. Ну и берлога! Затхлый запах рухляди и псины, разваливающаяся мебель, треснувшие стекла… Новыми выглядели только лежанки для собак и боксерские перчатки, повешенные на спинку ветхого стула.

Странно, куда мог подеваться Теон? Если бы он торчал в своем сраном магазинчике, то девочки оставались бы в квартире, а если он взял на сегодня выходной — уже должен был вернуться с прогулки в парке. Рамси знал наизусть нехитрый распорядок дня Теона. Что если тот все-таки увидел трансляцию из зала суда? С перепугу этот глупыш мог схватить собак и умчаться куда глаза глядят.

На кухне Рамси поддел ногой одну из мисок с надписью черным маркером «Хелисента». Его сердце екнуло — он узнал почерк Теона. В миске по краям прилипли комки засохшего корма, успевшие задубеть до каменного состояния. Рамси открыл маленький холодильник — тот был пуст, если не считать бутылки пива и початой коробки дорнийской еды четырехдневной давности.

Внезапная догадка осенила его.

— Деймон, поди сюда, — сказал он, и тот приблизился, неуверенно кривя губы. — Когда ты передал Вонючке мое письмо?

— Сразу же как вышел, босс! — с готовностью ответил Деймон, стрельнув глазами вправо. — Вручил лично в руки.

— Тогда почему он не выполнил мой приказ, который был в письме?

— Я… я не знаю… — Деймон покосился на моток телефонного кабеля в углу. — Он вообще вел себя странно. Видимо решил, что раз он под защитой быков, то ему все дозволено.

Рамси смотрел на него в упор. Деймон явно что-то недоговаривал и избегал его взгляда. «Что ты скрываешь от меня, Деймон? Плевать, разберусь с тобой позже».

Крыса щекотала усиками ухо Деймона, и тот, боясь поднять руку и почесаться, забавно дергал головой. Его челюсть с левой стороны припухла, сквозь слой консилера виднелся кровоподтек.

— Босс, Вонючка изменился, и не в лучшую сторону, — добавил Деймон и замолк.

— Он прочитал письмо или нет?

— Я не знаю. Он взял его, но я не видел, что было дальше.

Рамси рывком распахнул дверцы старого шкафа, одна из створок закачалась на полусорванной петле. Внутри лежали вещи Вонючки: несколько темно-серых худи, растянутые футболки и пара джинсов. Рамси сгреб футболки и прижал к лицу. Запах от них шел незнакомый, чужой — его Вонючка пах совсем по-другому.

Он выгреб содержимое шкафа на пол. Когда Рамси вывернул последний ящик, на ворох одежды шлепнулся пухлый желтый пакет, из которого торчали потертые блокнотные листки. Рамси на мгновение замер.

— Оба вон отсюда, — тихо сказал он и поднял пакет, когда за Деймоном и Желтым Диком захлопнулась входная дверь.

Внутри лежали все его письма, рассортированные по порядку. Последнее письмо тоже было там — затертое до дыр. Сунув пакет за ремень брюк, Рамси продолжил обыск квартиры и обнаружил за облупленным по краям зеркалом в прихожей сложенный вдвое листок. Это оказалась квитанция на услуги ветеринарного питомника Ридов, датированная вторником. Негнущимися пальцами Рамси набрал номер клиники на треснувшем дисплее телефона.

— Добрый день, ветеринарная клиника Ридов! Чем я могу вам помочь? — отозвался тонкий женский голос.

— Мой друг Теон Грейджой несколько дней назад оставил у вас погостить своих собак. Три взрослых девочки, доберманы: Кира, Джейни и Хелисента, — растянув губы в улыбке, сказал Рамси.

Кажется, ему удалось справиться с тоном своего голоса — он звучал вполне приветливо и беззаботно.

— Минуточку… да, верно. С собаками все в порядке, немного скучают по своему хозяину.

— Вот как… Неудивительно, — Рамси почувствовал, как задергался в тике левый уголок рта. «Спокойнее. Нужно держать себя в руках. Все под контролем». — Ситуация изменилась. Мой друг вряд ли вернется в город в ближайшие месяцы, поэтому попросил меня забрать его собак.

— Почему же он сам не позвонил нам? — спросила девица. — Как мы можем быть уверены, что вы забираете собак по его просьбе?

«Потому что это мои собаки, тупая ты сучка!»

— Возможно, я просто опередил его, — как можно мягче сказал Рамси. — Уверен, что он скоро позвонит вам. У меня с собой оплаченный счет на содержание собак.

— Это три взрослых добермана и, если у вас нет навыков обращения с ними, я бы посоветовала взять с собой помощника, — девка явно размякла, услышав про бумагу и будущий звонок.

— Я справлюсь один. Они меня хорошо знают и очень любят, — сказал Рамси. — Когда я приду за ними, увидите их реакцию. Собаки, в отличие от людей, никогда не лгут.

Он нажал кнопку отбоя и несколько секунд смотрел на погасший экран телефона. Итак, Деймон доставил письмо вовремя. Грейджой прочел его и запаниковал. Во вторник, вместо того, чтобы прийти на свидание, он скрылся из города, пристроив собак в клинику Ридов. Он сбежал не из-за суда. Вонючка сбежал, потому что не желал быть с ним.

Рамси набрал номер банка, где был открыт счет на имя Грейджоя. Один из членов правления был многим обязан Болтонам, так что получить от него информацию не составило большого труда и не заняло много времени.

— Да, конечно. Я подожду, — сказал он оператору.

Страх, недоумение и гнев сменились холодной опустошенностью. Рамси понимал, что именно ответит ему банковский клерк и, услышав подтверждение своей догадки, с горечью усмехнулся. Сучий перевертыш снова предал его и сбежал, не дожидаясь апелляции. Эта тварь сняла все деньги со счета и смылась, в то время пока он, как последний идиот, предвкушал их первую встречу и строил планы на будущее.

Зря он так спешил спасать перевертыша. Скользкий гад прекрасно сумел сам позаботиться о себе и вновь вывернулся из рук Рамси, точно угорь.

Подлая трусливая сучка!

Рамси с размаху сел в продавленное кресло и крепко обхватил подлокотники.

«Как он мог так поступить со мной?! Как он посмел обмануть меня? Как он мог меня предать?»

Перевертыш. Предатель. Перевертыш. Вонючка. О Боги, еще немного, и он сойдет с ума от бешенства и бессилия отплатить предателю сполна.

Рамси как неживой нажал на единственный сохраненный номер в телефоне, который дал ему отец.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Локк. Спасибо. Да, я тоже рад. Дом Болтон снова нуждается в ваших услугах.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели, простите за столь долгую задержку, у нас был очень трудный реал, который почти не позволял заниматься не только этим текстом, а вообще каким бы то ни было творчеством. Но мы не бросили этот фанфик, мы потихонечку над ним продолжаем работать. 
> 
> Большое спасибо lady snark за бетинг. *________*

Как можно было так все перевернуть? Как можно было подать весь этот кошмар, который Теону пришлось пережить в подвалах Болтонов, таким чудовищным образом?

_Теон Грейджой, грязный извращенец-мазохист, одолеваемый ревностью, стремился разрушить помолвку Рамси Болтона и оговорил его, обвинив в ужасных преступлениях._

Сердце с силой стиснула ледяная рука, да так и оставила его сжатым и замерзшим. Словно невидимый тумблер разом вырубил все чувства, ощущения и эмоции.

Теон огляделся по сторонам. 

Ощущение было такое, что паром уже успел затонуть, а он, оглушенный кадрами из зала суда, этого даже не заметил. Окружающий мир будто оказался в толще воды: приглушенные звуки, расплывчатые предметы и медленно передвигающие ноги люди с размытыми лицами. Где-то внутри очень сильно болело, словно замерзшая в сердце кровь разбегалась ледышками по венам, разрывая в клочья все капилляры, но этот внутренний холод нес облегчение — кроме него Теон больше ничего не чувствовал. Он слышал только как шумит в ушах, как размеренно и четко стучит пульс, как сокращаются легкие, выдыхая воздух. Но тело, стремясь сохранить себя, заботливо отключило все ощущения, словно боясь, что этот последний удар разорвет его со страшной силой.

Вранье, клевета и лживые обещания. Этот ублюдок снова обманул его и использовал в своих целях, как поступал всегда. Он добился своего. Письма и свидания, разговоры, мечты и планы на будущее вели только к одной цели — выйти из тюрьмы, куда эта сволочь угодила благодаря показаниям Теона. И все признания Болтона, обещания и горячие намеки были всего лишь грязной ложью, чтобы подставить его. Чтобы заставить Теона добровольно влезть в искусно расставленную ловушку.

План сработал, и в итоге отличная вышла история: извращенец-мазохист приревновал своего любовника и оговорил его. Недаром гонорары Вариса в три раза выше, чем у других адвокатов. Старый Фрей до такого никогда бы не додумался. 

По громкой связи объявили, что паром причалит к Барроутону через 10 минут. Теон подхватил рюкзак и медленно направился к выходу на среднюю палубу. Он смотрел на затертые тысячами ног полосы на синей ковровой дорожке, его сердце стучало глухо и ровно, словно находилось где-то снаружи. 

Время от времени Теону приходилось хвататься за поручни на стенах коридоров, когда-то покрытые давно истершейся позолотой, чтобы не упасть. Он убеждал себя, что это всего лишь качка. 

Если еще утром он сомневался и не знал, что ему делать — теперь все было предельно ясно. Выход был только один: бежать. Уезжать прочь из Вестероса, как можно быстрей и как можно дальше. 

«Рамси найдет! Рамси поймает, и будет еще хуже!» — скулил внутри от ужаса Вонючка. 

Плевать. Он больше не Вонючка. Даже если у него не получится навсегда скрыться, он должен хотя бы попытаться. Что бы ни случилось, он больше не будет безропотно ждать, когда проклятый ублюдок снова застегнет на его горле тугой ошейник. 

Теону вдруг стало совершенно безразлично, что с ним будет дальше. Если болтонская банда все же разыщет его, он покончит с собой. Больше не будет ни цепей, ни подвалов. Больше не будет Вонючки. Когда-то он точно так же польстился на лживые обещания этой скотины и угодил в западню, из которой не было выхода. Сейчас же Теон не только сам залез в приготовленную для него мышеловку, но и собственными руками захлопнул себя в ней. «Идиот, боги старые и новые, ну какой же ты идиот! — подумал он холодно и отстраненно, словно это была чья-то чужая мысль, и касалась она кого-то другого. — Как, ну как можно было снова ему поверить?!» 

Теон начал обдумывать план своего побега: из Барроутона добраться автостопом до Белой Гавани, а там через Узкое Море в Вольные города. В Браавос. В город, который основали когда-то беглые рабы. Никто и не заметит, что одним беглым рабом в нем станет больше. 

А деньги он возьмет с болтонского счета. Того самого, на который ему по решению суда перевели компенсацию от Болтона. Рамси долго уговаривал его воспользоваться этими деньгами, но Теон к ним так и не притрагивался. До сегодняшнего дня. «Самое время пустить эти деньги в оборот, — усмехнулся он уголком рта. — Пусть ублюдок сам и заплатит за мой побег». 

Отделение «Железного банка» находилось на портовой площади Барроутона. Теон предъявил клерку водительские права и сказал, что хочет получить деньги.

— Вы желаете снять определенную сумму или полностью закрыть счет? — толстый менеджер взглянул на Теона поверх очков, и тот удивился, увидев, что у него была только одна рука. 

Однако, несмотря на увечье, банковский служащий довольно ловко управлялся с бумагами. Теон глянул на свои пальцы. По-крайней мере его уродство можно было легко скрыть перчатками. Если бы Рамси предложил ему выбрать между рукой и пальцами, он выбрал бы пальцы.

— Закрыть. Пять тысяч наличными, а все остальное — чеки на предъявителя.

— Молодой человек, это довольно крупная сумма… — толстяк стер бисеринки пота со лба платком, а затем расстегнул жилет короткими пальцами. — Может, лучше мы откроем вам платежную карту? Любой грабитель подтвердит, что обезличенные чеки порой оказываются гораздо удобнее пластиковой карточки.

— Ничего, я справлюсь. — Неважно, чеки или купюры, важно то, что этих денег хватит на несколько лет безбедной жизни.

— Тогда вам придется подождать, пока я схожу в хранилище, — менеджер вытащил магнитную карточку-ключ из ящика стола и отправился куда-то в глубину помещения. Пустой рукав ритмично покачивался, и Теон завороженно смотрел на него. 

Клерка долго не было. Теон откинулся на стуле, сдвинув темные очки на кончик носа. Подумав, он поправил кепку, опустив козырек на глаза. Рамси очень скоро узнает, что он закрыл счет, и пустит по его следу своих людей. Надо постараться запутать их как можно сильнее, чтобы выгадать фору на дорогу. Главное — добраться до Браавоса, там болтонским ищейкам найти его будет гораздо труднее.

Банковский служащий вернулся с увесистым бумажным пакетом. Распечатав пачки, он старательно прогнал все купюры через машинку, после пересчитал их вручную и пододвинул к Теону какую-то ведомость, где тот должен был поставить подпись. Теон развернул лист и приготовил ручку, как вдруг на столе клерка затрезвонил телефон. 

— Барроутонское отделение Железного банка, старший менеджер Харвуд Стаут, — представившись, толстяк внимательно выслушал вопрос на другом конце провода и удивленно приподнял брови. — Видите ли, дело в том… Дело в том, что этот счет уже закрыт. Да. Да, я лично закрыл его несколько минут назад. 

_Началось._

Теон похолодел и испуганно уставился на клерка. Тот снова вытер лоб платком и вопросительно посмотрел на Теона. Тот скрестил руки перед собой и, умоляюще глядя на Стаута, отчаянно замотал головой. 

— Нет, господин управляющий, он уже покинул наше отделение, — отвернувшись от Теона и понизив голос, продолжал почти шепотом банковский служащий. — Нет, он ничего не говорил о том, куда собирается отправиться.

Пока менеджер негромко отвечал на вопросы невидимого собеседника, с опасением поглядывая на Теона, тот быстро затолкал чеки в рюкзак, а наличные распихал по карманам куртки и джинсов. Время шло на минуты, надо срочно бежать из Барроутона. Но прежде чем сломя голову мчаться прочь из банка, нужно было сделать один звонок. 

— Могу я воспользоваться вашим телефоном? — спросил Теон у клерка, когда тот повесил трубку, и он молча пододвинул к нему аппарат.

Номер ветеринарной клиники Теон помнил наизусть, он был очень простым.

— Мира, добрый день. Это Теон Грейджой. Я задерживаюсь, и возможно, девочек заберет один мой… 

Язык не повернулся назвать его «другом». Приятель? Коллега? Знакомый? Пока Теон мучительно подбирал подходящее слово, Мира подсказала сама:

— Здравствуйте, Теон. Буквально только что звонили по поводу ваших собак. Какой-то мужчина сказал, что доберманы прекрасно его знают и он заедет за ними в нашу лечебницу. Ситуация довольно щекотливая, мы никогда так не делаем, только хозяин имеет право забирать своих животных…

— Не беспокойтесь, Мира. Это действительно его собаки. 

— Хорошо, значит, мы можем их отдать этому человеку? — в ее голосе послышалось недоумение. — А кто он?

— Просто… бывший хозяин собак, — после небольшой паузы ответил Теон, проглотив комок в горле. — Отдайте ему девочек, пожалуйста. Я сейчас не смогу заботиться о них.

— Мы непременно составим расписку и передадим вам при следующей встрече. Только назовите нам имя нового владельца. 

— Болтон. Рамси Болтон, — с трудом выговорил Теон.

«Рамси Болтон», — мысленно повторил он, и перед глазами возникло бледное лицо с вертикальной морщиной, пересекающей лоб. Холодные прозрачные глаза смотрели исподлобья. Ублюдок. Когда-то он ненавидел его, затем смертельно боялся, а последние недели, как последний дурак, верил, что у них может быть какое-то совместное будущее... Мысли об этом причиняли почти физическую боль.

— Болтан? Так правильно? — голос Миры прервал его раздумья. 

— Нет, Болтон, через «о», — поправил ее Теон. 

— Хорошо, я записала в карточку и предупрежу брата на всякий случай. Не беспокойтесь, Теон, мы передадим ему собак. 

— Спасибо вам, Мира. Спасибо за все. 

Банковский клерк смотрел на него с легкой усмешкой: по его взгляду было заметно, что уж он-то точно в курсе, кто такой Рамси Болтон и что связывает его с сидящим сейчас за столом клиентом. Теон аккуратно положил трубку на рычаг и внимательно посмотрел на него. Толстяк смущенно отвел глаза. 

— Да, я совсем забыл. Вот это, — Теон отсчитал чеки на солидную сумму, — отправьте на счет психиатрической клиники на Харло за содержание Аланнис Грейджой. 

Клерк занялся оформлением бумаг. Теон мысленно торопил его изо всех сил. Надо было сделать еще один звонок, но Теон не смог бы вести беседу под любопытным взглядом банковского менеджера. Теон поставил последнюю подпись на документах и сунул Стауту некрупную купюру, которая тут же исчезла у того в рукаве. 

Выходя на улицу, Теон набрал было номер Даллы на мобильном, но понял, что не сможет с ней разговаривать. Ее жалость и участливый тон сделают только хуже. Она, наверное, даже не скажет что-нибудь вроде «а ведь я тебя предупреждала», но он все равно будет слышать это в ее голосе. Потому что и так понятно, что она была права, а Теон вел себя глупо и доверчиво, как доверчивая школьница. Он малодушно написал Далле смс с просьбой уволить его, а остатки жалованья разделить: половину перевести в качестве пожертвования на счет ветеринарной клиники Ридов, а вторую — на оплату его квартиры. Удостоверившись, что сообщение доставлено, он вытащил сим-карту из своего мобильника и выбросил ее в урну.

***

Ледяной комок в груди не таял. Теону даже нравилось его теперешнее состояние — пока он испытывал нечто вроде душевной анестезии, эмоции не мешали ему думать. Он молил всех богов, чтобы это холодное безразличие продлилось как можно дольше.

_Потом, обо всем будешь думать потом. Сейчас надо просто не дать ему найти тебя._

Теон остановился у витрины какого-то магазина, где на безликих манекенах топорщилась не слишком хорошо сшитая дешевая одежда, и решительно вошел внутрь. Молодая продавщица, коротко глянув на него, продолжила красить ресницы, и без того уже похожие на черные мохнатые паучьи лапы. Раз у Болтона есть доступ к банковским служащим, то изображение Теона с камер банка они наверняка получат в ближайшее время, а следовательно старая одежда даст им лишнюю зацепку. Теон выбрал себе желтую куртку, черную футболку и оранжево-кирпичные штаны: яркие цвета привлекут внимание, однако никто не запомнит его лица. Он купил новую кепку — черную, с желтыми полосками по краям. А заодно приобрел еще темно-серый спортивный костюм, пару таких же футболок и черные джинсы. Достаточно сменить яркую шмотку на неприметную, и на тебя уже никто не обратит внимания. 

Переодевшись в примерочной, Теон хотел было прямо там оставить свои вещи, как когда-то делал в дорогих бутиках, но подумал, что будет лучше просто выбросить их в мусорный бак, как прежде сим-карту. Заодно он купил маникюрные ножницы, бритву и небольшой тюбик геля для бритья. 

Теон взял в разных кассах три билета на «Драгон Эйрлайнс»: в Меерин, Юнкай и Астапор; два на паромы: один до Ланниспорта, второй до Хайгардена. А после отправился на автобусную станцию и купил на свое имя билеты в Королевскую гавань и до Стены, в Черный Замок. Пускай проклятый ублюдок поищет, куда он на самом деле отправился. Это поможет выиграть время. 

На автовокзале Теон зашел в туалет и долго плескал себе в лицо ледяной водой. Потом вытерся рукавом и посмотрел в глаза своему отражению. Они были холодными и какими-то безжизненными, как у мертвяков из детских сказок про Иных. На него из зеркала глядел не Теон Грейджой и не Вонючка, а кто-то третий — незнакомец с осунувшимся лицом и глубоко запавшими тусклыми глазами. Грязные полуседые пряди свисали вдоль щек.

Теон достал из кармана маникюрные ножницы и, как смог, обрезал волосы, которые отросли почти до плеч. Он выстригал их с остервенением, словно пытался выместить на них злость и отчаянье, как будто именно они были виноваты во всех его бедах. Теон наказывал себя за глупость и доверчивость, уничтожая в себе того, кто мог поверить словам Рамси Болтона. Сейчас он как никогда понимал людей, которые в трудный час берутся за нож или за бритву. 

_Как можно было поверить ему? После всего, что он сделал, как можно было допустить мысль, что он может измениться? Как можно быть таким кретином!_

СТОП.

_Прекрати._

_Хватит жрать себя. От тебя уже и так почти ничего не осталось. Одна пустая оболочка._

_Надо постараться сохранить хотя бы ее._

Теон глубоко вздохнул и выдавил на ладонь голубоватый гель для бритья, который сразу вспучился и пошел белыми пузырями. Он облепил голову пеной, а затем старательно снял одноразовой бритвой остатки волос. С непривычки он порезался в нескольких местах, не чувствуя боли, оторвал туалетной бумаги и промокнул порезы.

_Никогда бы не подумал, что волосы настолько меняют лицо._

Из зеркала на него смотрел совсем чужой человек. Лоб казался огромным, непривычно торчали неприкрытые волосами уши, нос вытянулся и заострился, почти как у сестры. Скулы резко выделялись на худом изможденном лице. 

Теон провел рукой по подбородку — пробивающаяся щетина колола ладонь. Если он отрастит бороду, его никто никогда не узнает. 

Парень в зеркале был полон мрачной решимости. Теону он даже немного понравился. Он стукнул кулаком о его кулак, натянул новую кепку на ставшую гладкой голову, побросал бритву, ножницы и полупустой тюбик геля в рюкзак и вышел на улицу, стараясь шагать уверенно и твердо.

***

— Куда тебе, парень? — свесил из окна белую бороду дальнобойщик, остановивший рядом с ним огромную фуру-рефрижератор. Темно-зеленая панама с поблескивающими кусочками желтоватого пластика прикрывала лоб до мясистой переносицы.

— А ты куда едешь? — настороженно спросил Теон. 

Добираться на попутках до порта, из которого можно уплыть в Браавос, было самым лучшим решением, однако Теон не собирался выкладывать случайным водителям конечный пункт своего запутанного маршрута. А уж тем, что сами остановились рядом с ним, предлагая подвезти, и подавно. 

— Далеко на юг, аж в самый Дорн, в Водные Сады, везем северное мороженое тамошним детишкам. Бывал там когда-нибудь? — Бородач усмехнулся, когда Теон покачал головой. — Если не по пути, удачной дороги.

— Я на Стену собрался, друга проведать. 

Дальнобойщик кивнул и отвернулся, опущенное оконное стекло поехало вверх. 

— Слушай, а до Королевского Тракта добросить сможешь? — торопливо продолжил Теон, и стекло остановилось на половине. — Там поймаю кого-нибудь, кто едет на Север. Подвезешь? 

— Почему бы не подвезти хорошего человека? Залезай! — открыл дверь дальнобойщик.

Теон еще раз окинул взглядом трейлер. Тот казался вполне безопасным. Правда, его несколько удивила приваренная на крыше кабины изогнутая железная труба, вся в белых потеках. Теон повел носом — пахло с крыши совсем не розами. Теон бросил рюкзак на сиденье и только собрался залезть по высоким ступенькам в кабину, как сверху раздался громкий птичий крик: он поднял глаза и оторопел. На крышу трейлера, хлопая широченными крыльями, опускалась крупная птица. Теон не особо интересовался орнитологией, но это был явный хищник, судя по острым когтям в добрых два дюйма и огромному клюву, которым запросто можно было продырявить череп. Птица уселась на трубу, приваренную к крыше кабины, возмущенно защелкала крючковатым клювом и недобро уставилась на Теона ярко-желтыми глазами. 

Он, опасливо косясь на птицу, взобрался по высоким ступенькам в кабину и плюхнулся на сиденье рядом с водителем. На бородаче красовалась очень странная куртка. Она была беспорядочно обвешана какими-то значками и рыболовными блеснами, нагрудные карманы были украшены костями мелких зверьков, нанизанными на полукружья лески. Кусочки пластика на панаме с короткими полями оказались зубами людей и животных, крепко пришитыми к плотной ткани. «То ли безумный охотник, то ли стоматолог-фетишист», — подумал Теон. 

В глубине кабины раздалось какое-то ворчание. Теон недоуменно оглянулся — на узкой лежанке, заваленной разномастным тряпьем, спал какой-то тощий мужик с длинными, давно не мытыми волосами. Спящий заворочался и открыл глаза. На секунду Теону показалось, что под веками у того были белые пленки, как у слепого. Он моргнул, сощурил сонные глаза на Теона и, широко зевнув, повернулся на другой бок, к стене. Теон с облегчением выдохнул — почудившиеся было бельма исчезли, у спящего водителя были самые обычные, светло-серые глаза.

— Там напарник мой отдыхает — объяснил бородач, — рейс дальний, одному никак нельзя, меняемся по дороге: пока один ведет фуру, второй спит. 

— Ага, — кивнул Теон. — А что за птица там на крыше? 

— А, это друг мой, — водитель показал подбородком на спящего, — когда-то давно птенца подобрал и вырастил, ну и привыкли они друг к другу. Теперь вот с нами летает. А что, кормить его не надо, сам себе пропитание добывает и лучше любой собаки по ночам фуру на стоянках охраняет. Воняет от него, правда…

Он захохотал во все горло, Его круглый живот заходил ходуном, и металлические нашивки на его куртке загремели.

— Да — спохватившись, протянул руку дальнобойщик, — я же не представился! Гремучая рубашка.

«Полоумный придурок», — устало подумал Теон, однако пожал его широкую жесткую ладонь. 

— Родрик Харло, — представился он. Вряд ли тут, на Севере, хоть кто-то слышал про его дядю, книжного червя, который уже много лет сидит затворником в своей библиотеке на одном из Железных Островов. 

— Ну, поехали! — Водитель дернул на себя рычаг переключения передач. Грузовик, мощно взревев, медленно поехал вперед. — Ничего, довезем тебя, парень, до Тракта! Как раз через пару дней там будем. Переночуешь в мотеле, есть один неплохой у дороги, мы с напарником всегда там останавливаемся, и бордель рядом, роскошные девки, а сиськи какие, ммм...! — Гремучая Рубашка показал руками, какие именно, и снова раскатисто захохотал, ткнув Теона кулаком в плечо, — а потом найдешь попутку дальше на Север. Не знаю, как до Стены, а уж до Винтерфелла тебя точно кто-нибудь подбросит. 

«Вот уж куда мне точно не надо», — подумал Теон, пристегиваясь. Тягач набирал ход, вереницы страж-деревьев за окном бежали все быстрее.

***

За несколько дней в кабине грузовика Теон окончательно вымотался. Гремучая Рубашка и его напарник сменяли друг друга за рулем, иногда отправляя Теона поспать на кушетку за сиденьями.

Хотя они делали остановки, чтобы заправиться, перекусить и сходить в туалет, в последний день он уже просто мечтал о настоящей кровати с чистым бельем, которая не будет трястись, вонять автомобилем, птичьим дерьмом, соляркой и немытым телом. 

Когда они, наконец, добрались до мотеля на Королевском Тракте, Теон хотел только одного — спать. Он распрощался с дальнобойщиками, которые поставили фуру на парковку и сразу же отправились в бордель. Гремучая Рубашка настойчиво звал Теона с собой, но тому были нужны только одиночество, душ и кровать, он ужасно устал от спутников и маленького закрытого пространства, которое был вынужден делить с попутчиками. Теон поспешил в мотель, но портье требовал водительские права, заявив, что никак не может предоставить комнату человеку без документов. Теон настолько был вымотан и обессилел от долгой поездки, что даже не стал придумывать, как можно выкрутиться, а просто сунул зануде карточку, получив взамен ключ. Он даже не дошел до ванной, сразу рухнул в постель, едва сбросив кроссовки, и тут же уснул. 

Спал он почти сутки. Пару раз открывал глаза, но, не находя в себе сил встать, опять проваливался в сон. Когда Теон окончательно проснулся, то почувствовал жуткий голод. Он сходил в душ, долго и с наслаждением стоял под горячей водой, а после отправился за едой. Он купил себе какую-то дорнийскую снедь в картонной коробке и две бутылки пива. Вернувшись в номер, Теон плюхнулся в широкое мягкое кресло и тут же вскочил — оказалось, он уселся на пульт от телевизора, видимо, оставленный там предыдущими постояльцами. Телевизор включился и забурчал, шла полицейская хроника «Криминальный Вестерос». Теон решил выключить его, и нажал на пульте кнопку. Медленно гаснущий телевизор успел произнести его имя, и Теон не удержался, включил его снова, чтобы послушать, что говорят о нем на этот раз. На экране была размещена его фотография, и полиция объявляла, что он разыскивается как преступник.

Теон поперхнулся и выронил еду, куски жареной курицы рассыпались по полу, а пиво залило потертый ковер. 

Он был объявлен в розыск по обвинению в оговоре и лжесвидетельстве. 

Пресс-секретарь северного полицейского управления с суровым лицом вещала о том, как Теон Грейджой из ревности оговорил своего сожителя Рамси Болтона, за что тот несправедливо отсидел в тюрьме целый год. За информацию о местонахождении Теона Грейджоя было обещано вознаграждение. 

И тут он начал смеяться. Теон никак не мог остановиться и хохотал все громче. Он согнулся в кресле и ржал так, что кололо под ребрами и из глаз текли слезы. Он понимал, что это уже истерика, но никак не мог прекратить смеяться. Через некоторое время кто-то из соседей настойчиво постучал в стену, и Теон, словно очнувшись, наконец смог замолчать.

Он отдышался, несколько раз плеснул в лицо холодной водой из раковины в ванной, чтобы прийти в себя. Быстро одевшись в неприметный спортивный костюм, Теон пошел искать попутку. Надо скорее убираться отсюда, раз теперь его разыскивает не только Рамси, но еще и полиция. А ведь он вчера показал свои права портье!

Он быстро пересек гигантскую трассу Королевского Тракта по высокому, отделанному стеклом пешеходному переходу и направился по дороге в сторону Белой Гавани. Хотя там и располагался крупный порт, машин в ту сторону ехало немного. Однако через некоторое время Теон услышал шум двигателя приближающегося автомобиля. Он поднял руку перед небольшим черным минивэном и тот остановился на обочине, гостеприимно распахнув дверь. Теон подошел к автомобилю, недоверчиво заглянул внутрь. За рулем сидел немолодой мужчина с козлиной бородкой и усталым лицом, изборожденным вертикальными морщинами, спускавшимися от глаз по щекам вниз, словно глубокие шрамы. 

— В Белую Гавань, парень? — Водитель склонился к приоткрытой пассажирской двери. — Могу подвезти, если тебе по дороге.

Теон вгляделся в нежданного попутчика. Тот не был похож ни на полицейского, ни на бандита. Теон решил рискнуть. 

— Спасибо! — поблагодарил он и, забравшись на переднее сиденье, захлопнул дверцу автомобиля. 

Сердобольный водитель что-то увлеченно говорил, вроде бы о том, что скоро собирается на Север, к самой границе, что-то рассказывал про свою жену и детей, но Теон его не слушал. Он откинулся на сиденье и смотрел в окно, в голове звенела блаженная пустота. Периодически он все же бросал взгляд на водителя, когда тот одной рукой поправлял зачесанные назад волосы, на его мизинце поблескивала в лучах солнца печатка с двумя перекрещенными ключами. Теон смутно помнил, что это герб какого-то мелкого северного дома. 

— Боги Старые и Новые! Да что ж она такое делает, зараза! — вдруг вскрикнул попутчик, ударив по тормозам, и обернулся. Теон тоже посмотрел назад, пытаясь разглядеть, кто и что там вытворяет, и вдруг почувствовал резкую боль в шее, будто его ужалила оса. Рука дернулась прихлопнуть зловредное насекомое, но под пальцами он почувствовал тонкую трубочку шприца. 

— Что за херня?!.. — начал было говорить Теон, но язык перестал слушаться, а мир вокруг завертелся бешеной каруселью и померк.

Сначала он вообще ничего не мог понять, он словно выплывал из мягкого тумана, пытаясь ощутить собственное тело. Потом все же почувствовал, что сидит на чем-то жестком, а голова его запрокинута. Он попробовал встать, но не смог. Муть перед глазами постепенно рассеивалась, и Теон увидел то, что старался позабыть давным-давно. В каждом своем кошмарном сне сначала он видел именно это: переплетение труб на стене, два больших вентиля и ржавую дверцу электрического щитка. И уже только этого было достаточно, чтобы он проснулся с криком. Сейчас он тоже попытался закричать, но из горла раздалось только какое-то жалкое сипение. Теон попробовал пошевелить руками, и не вышло — они, как и ноги, были привязаны. 

— С возвращением, мой славный, — прозвучал в гулкой тишине хорошо знакомый голос. 

Кошмарный сон, так долго ждавший своего часа, наконец сбылся. 

Рамси Болтон и его подвал. 

Снова. 

Теон потерял сознание.


End file.
